Twisted Webs
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Serena Shields has it all, beauty, money, and popularity. Her flaw? She's in love with her older brother Darien. A tale of a girl trying to live life just like everyone else. But how can she live when the one she loves is the one she can't have? INSIDE!
1. The Party Girl

* * *

This story is a roller coaster of emotion and drama. It has been revised from it's original form here on and includes more detail than before. Pleas enjoy and review! We'll try this again and see if I can reach that 2000 mark again. ;) Oh and for those of you who remember the story don't give away the plotline. For those of you who are just starting this I assure you, in the end everything turns out as it should be but it's a very long journey and please, just enjoy the ride! ~MoonLightSonata87

**WARNING: This story contains adult themes and controversial ideas. DO NOT READ unless you are prepared for such material. Thank you!**

* * *

The Party Girl

Molly paled as she watched her friend jump onto the dark granite counter of the kitchen and began to dance. The delicate blonde laughed as a few older guys chanted her name and ran their hands along her legs trying desperately to convince her to choose them. Molly pushed her way through the crowd, ducking and dodging the men's rampant arms as she made her way to her scantily clad blonde friend. "Sarenah! Gayt down from thayr will ya?" Molly's Jersey accent now unmistakable in her fit of panic made the situation almost comical. Her friend looked down at her and winked as she twisted her body seductively and knelt down.

"Chill Molls, I'm fine." Molly's face dropped as her friend then stood back up grabbing a full bottle of bourbon on her way. "If you don't like my dancing then get out of the kitchen right boys?" She scanned her blue eyes over the group of lusty men wondering how she was going to choose between them. They were all attractive men who were obviously interested in her. Discarding the thought for the moment she closed her eyes and basked in the chants from their collective voices; chants that were begging her to remove her clothing. "Okay, you've all convinced me!" She laughed and began to seductively lift her skin tight shirt.

"Sarenah! Stop! Ah'm gonna go aynd tell Ayndy!" Molly cried and covered her green eyes to try and shield herself from Serena's behavior. "Ah will!" She shouted and opened her eyes as Serena threw her top onto the counter. Molly could feel the heat rising from her neck as Serena laughed and began to work on her mini skirt. Though Molly loved her friend, but Serena was far from the conservative type. Every party since middle school Serena had done something indecent and often wound up at least making out with one guy or another. _Not this time though!_ Molly vowed to herself and turned on her heels to make her way into the packed living room where her brother was standing in the corner silently noting any and all damage to the house. "Ayndy, Sarenah's in tha kitchin strippin' fer tha guys!" Andrew turned to his red headed sister and knitted his brow. Though he wouldn't admit to enjoying Serena's naked dancing he had watched her many times and come to the conclusion that the blonde was truly a goddess. "Are ya gonna call?"

Andrew sighed and scratched the back of his head upsetting his thick blonde mane. He knew what he should do; he should call his best friend, and have him come and rescue her from herself. Despite his conscious, he wanted to go into the kitchen and remove her from the counter himself in order to take her to his room. The memory of her lips on his only a few months ago soon snapped him out of his trance making him grab his phone and nod at his sister. "Consider it done Molly, at least try to keep her from running upstairs with one of them hmm?" Molly nodded and ran back to her friend only to find her sitting on the counter downing shots and being practically molested by a familiar boy. Alan Doomtry. Molly blushed as she made her way to her topless friend and looked into her eyes pointedly.

"Sarenah, gayt dressed aynd please come with me?" She asked cooly and trying to ignore the angry glare she was receiving from Alan. The blonde looked at her friend and almost snorted to try and stifle her laughter making Molly turn even more red. "Ah'm warnin' ya." Serena rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Alan's neck who had gathered her clothes and was now in the process of lifting her off the counter. "Don't do this Sarenah! I cayn't help ya much if ya do this!" Serena shrugged and let Alan scoop her up to take her upstairs. Serena dug her fingers into his ash brown hair and whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

"Get out of my way Molly." Alan smirked and pushed the redhead out of his way as he went into the living room then past Andrew who was nervously fingering the lines of his phone that was now safely in his pocket. "Nice party Andy!" Alan laughed on his way up the stairs and found an open room. "Damn, Molly's nosy isn't she?"

"Nah, she's just concerned about me." Serena giggled as Alan set her down and turned back to the door to hang her top on the knob. "So Alan, like the show?" Serena's broad white smile drew him to her like a moth drawn to a flame.

"I loved the show, but I have to admit that I'm not really interested in just looking at you." He moved towards her, every step he took forward she responded by backing up until she was at the edge of the bed. "Trying to get away?" He tilted his head to the side focusing his dark brown eyes on her clear blue ones. "God you're beautiful." He smiled as she sat on the bed and closed her eyes.

Beautiful, yes, that's what they all said, each and every one of the guys had called her beautiful. Everyone called her beautiful. She had heard it so many times that anymore, hearing the word felt like being hit by a baseball bat. She knew that every man who had whispered that to her had meant it but she hadn't meant anything. Did she hate herself for letting them use her? No. She didn't hate herself for that, what she did hate herself for was the fact that she was using them. They were her way of pretending she had what she wanted. Her way of escape from a world that denied her heart what it longed for.

As Alan moved over her, caressing her skin, she imagined someone else. To her the man hovering over her now, the man who's lips were on her neck was not Alan. Not the brown haired brown eyed adolescent who barely had the muscle mass to hold her up. No, he was someone far more attractive, far better, someone she needed more than anything else in the world.

* * *

Molly stood next to her brother biting her lip and eyeing the door. "What's he gunna do Ayndy?" She asked despite the fact that she already knew. "Ah should go aynd tell 'er thayt 'es comin'." Andrew rolled his eyes hating his sister's Jersey accent. Though they were both siblings the two were so different it was a wonder they were even remotely related. She was short and had wavy red hair whereas he was tall and had blonde hair. Though they both had green eyes they had different fathers, which explained her Jersey accent. Nonetheless sometimes he felt like they were simply being told they were siblings. Then again, upon looking at Serena and her brother it was understandable.

At least he and his sister had roughly the same personalities give or take a few minor aspects. Serena however, was a complete opposite from her brother. She was short, had long blonde hair that shone like the sun, her eyes were a crystal blue and always sparkled in the light, she was wild, promiscuous, and a thrill seeker, as for her body… well, just thinking about her body made him shudder. Her brother on the other hand, he was her polar opposite. He was tall and muscular, every millimeter of his body was perfectly sculpted it seemed, in fact, the only thing they did seem to have in common were their perfect bodies. Andrew's mind wandered back to Serena once again before noticing the door open. He held his breath knowing who it was, it was him, Darien Shields, Serena's brother.

As the tall, broad figure stepped into the doorway the sea of people parted to let him through while simultaneously growing deadly silent. Andrew closed his eyes preparing for the harsh conversation that was likely to ensue shortly. "Ah'm goin' up ta warn 'er… 'es pissed." Molly whispered and rushed into the kitchen and up the back stairs to the hall where the bedrooms were located. Her green eyes scanned the doors until they fell on Serena's top. Quickly she walked to the door and knocked praying that Darien didn't come up the stairs.

"What?" She heard an angry male voice sound from the other side of the door. Knowing exactly what was happening in the room she closed her eyes and opened the door stepping in and shutting it behind her. "GET OUT!" Alan shouted.

"Sarenah… yer… yer brotha's here." Molly stuttered. Slightly and kept her eyes shut. "Aynd… 'es pissed." She heard a feminine cry of panic and a loud thud as Serena threw Alan off of her and onto the floor.

"Damn it! Andy I'm going to rip you a new one!" Molly opened her eyes to see Serena hurriedly putting her clothes on while Alan lay on the floor rubbing the back of his head.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Serena cried and spun around looking for her top. Molly reached on the other side of the door and handed it to her. "Thanks, you're the best Molls… now… front or back stairs?" Molly bit her lip and lowered her eyes from Serena's wild and desperate stare. "Moll?"

"Ah don't know!" Molly cried and raised her hands in defeat. Then stepped aside as Serena cracked the door open and looked out as Darien came up the stairs. She could see the fury burning in his deep blue eyes, fury that always radiated pure animalistic power. Her eyes scanned him briefly, his shining black hair fell ever so perfectly to just past his eyebrows, and his large muscular body was moving rigidly as his eyes swept the hallway.

"Fuck! He's right there!" She bit her lip and shut the door rushing to the window. "Bye Molls, thanks for the warning." With that Serena escaped out the window and down the trellis to her car which she quickly got into and turned the key. The car roared to a start and before she could even get her bearings she was out of the driveway and on the road to her house. "Shit… there's no way… no way I'm getting out of this one." She blinked trying to focus her eyes on the road. It wasn't far to her house but her inability to see all that clearly was seriously concerning her. "Damn it… concentrate enough to get home will ya!"

* * *

"Where the hell is she going?" Alan growled at Molly angrily. "I wasn't finished with her!" Molly simply shrugged and looked at the ground. "Fucking Darien, this is the second time she's taken off on me because of him." Alan grabbed his pants and threw them on right as the door opened and Darien himself filled the doorway. The moment his deep blue eyes fell on Alan they narrowed and he squared his jaw.

"Where is she Molly?" Darien's usually smooth and silky voice was laced with malice, though it was still sexy Molly couldn't help but cringe a little. "She went out the window didn't she?" He answered his own question his tone the same as his eyes fell on the short red head. She nodded her response making him grumble under his breath and tighten his hands into fists. "It figures." With that he stepped over to Alan, his broad frame towering over the brunette. Molly's eyes widened. Darien was going to do something, she just knew it. "What did you do to her?" His voice was now dripping with venom as he spoke.

"Maybe the question is what didn't I do to her." Alan laughed maliciously. It was clear that the two despised one another. The issue was that Alan didn't stand a chance against Darien. "Oh come on Darien, don't look at me like that. It's nothing she hasn't done before, you know with the way she is and all." Alan laughed loudly making Molly pale. If there was one thing she knew about Darien Shields it was that he hated people implying that Serena was a slut. The two siblings had always been close, Darien was her protector, her knight in shining armor so to speak; and she was his world.

The knight approached his enemy and grabbed his neck lifting him from the ground effortlessly. Molly covered her mouth and watched in fear as Darien pulled his victim practically to his face. "Stay away from her you understand me? I'll hurt you if you even look at her." With that Darien threw Alan onto the floor and looked at Molly. "Next time, let me catch her will you?" He then stalked out of the room and out the front door to chase after the escaped girl. When he caught up with her, they were going to have a serious talk. He was tired of listening to all of the guys at school talk about her. Her reputation was terrible, she was the town bicycle and it was becoming more and more difficult to find a male who hadn't had some sort of sexual encounter with her. He loved her too much to see her continue to destroy herself the way she was. She had so much potential, so much spirit and love in her. She wanted to be an actress and he was afraid her attitude would prevent her from doing that, after all, people wanted roll models not train wrecks.

* * *

Serena pulled the soft pink sheets down and slipped into her giant king bed. It had been a stretch but she'd made it back home, cleaned herself up with a shower and good tooth brushing, then blown dried her hair. Perhaps she could pull this off yet. She turned off the light and closed her eyes, prepared to sleep and just let the night evaporate into her dreams. She was just drifting into a deep sleep when the sound of her door being thrust open woke her. Angry footsteps trekked across the white carpeted floor towards the bed. "Get up young lady!" The voice was her father's the worst part was that he sounded furious. "Get up!" He growled and turned on the light while simultaneously shaking her.

"What daddy?" She grumbled and blinked; the pain of the light on her eyes almost unbearable. For a moment he simply stood over her, his face stern-looking. "What?" She cried out and threw up her arms. "Why are you waking me up for no reason?"

"Where were you?" His question came as a bit of a surprise. She wasn't sure if she should lie or if she should tell the truth but something told her that the truth would get her into more trouble.

"I… went for a drive around the neighborhood… I couldn't sleep and wanted to drive around to clear my mind." She lied like an expert. She was the best liar in her family, well, that's what she figured at least. Darien couldn't lie about anything; he just couldn't bring himself to say anything untruthful. As a result, he would be silent rather than say anything at all. Serena had never known her mother to lie, and her father was always getting caught in the few he tried to dish out. She on the other hand lied all the time and most people believed her.

"Don't give me that. Your brother thinks you went to a party. Is that true? Did you?" Serena stared into her father's brown eyes and frowned. Damn Darien was always giving her away, it was almost as if her older sibling wouldn't be happy unless she was miserable. "You did didn't you? I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

"Okay! I went to a party at Molly's are you happy now? Yes I drank and it was fun! I'm home now though, and all I want to do is go to sleep. Can I do that or am I not allowed to sleep?" She glared at her father and wished her parents were on another one of their business trips. They were always gone and the few times they didn't leave it was as if she were in a prison. She liked it better when she and Darien were alone in the mansion with all of the servants. With her parents there she was treated as a child. She was sixteen! She was no child.

"Don't ever lie to me again Serena. I am your father! I've worked my whole life to be sure you're safe and happy. Look at everything we have. This is all for you and this is how you repay me? You go out to some wild party, do some underage drinking, then come home and lie about it? You are not acting like my daughter at all." She watched as her father made wide arm motions in the air and occasionally pushed his wire frame glasses up his nose and back into place. His light brown hair looked ruffled from tossing and turning in bed and he had bags under his eyes. "Darien's not happy with you either missy. He's going to give you a good talking to when he gets back."

She rolled her eyes in recognition of the typical sentence. Though she loved her father he never acted like one. He always left the dirty work to Darien, partially because he didn't have the balls to talk to her himself. Sure he could barge into her room and scold her for all of five minutes but that was it. Any more than that and she could turn him on himself until he was apologizing to her. He sighed and stood to leave her to herself; just as he reached the door Darien stepped in and stood silently, his hands behind his back, waiting for Ken to leave the room. Ken whispered something to his son then left the room. Serena, quite familiar with this routine moaned in annoyance as she rolled her eyes and fell back onto her soft pillow. "Don't roll your eyes like that Serena. What were you thinking? Alan Doomtry?" She felt him beside her bed staring at her but she refused to look at him, refused to acknowledge his control over her. "Answer me!"

"I don't want to! I don't have to justify myself to you Darien! I do what I want, when I want and I do it how I want! God, you're such a hard ass!" She then turned away from him pulling the blankets further over her head in order to avoid him. Darien of course was not so easy to deter. He was relentless in fact when it came to getting his point across. Much like how he was relentless when he was learning a new piece for his piano… well… when he was doing anything for that matter.

"I have to be otherwise you're out counter dancing like a common whore and having casual sex with a pathetic drug addict! When is this going to stop Serena? Why are you doing this to yourself? To me?" The last part of his question infuriated her. She wasn't doing anything to him. That WAS the problem; that was why she was doing this. She knew she was sick, knew that she needed help to resolve the unnatural feelings she had towards him but what could she do? Go to a therapist who would judge her and sentence her to life in the loony bin? No way. Deciding to take another approach she turned over and propped herself up with her elbows pushing out her chest and pouting her lips.

"I'm sorry Darien but this isn't the worst thing I've ever done." She watched his resolve waver a bit as he sat on the edge of her bed beside her, facing her so he could look into her clear blue sparkling eyes. She frowned slightly as she noticed the pained look hidden beneath his strong, perfect face.

He sighed and touched her cheek, lightly tracing the contours with his thumb. "I don't care Serena… Do you know how much it hurts me to listen to all the guys in town talk about how they've violated you? They brag about it, though the competition is no longer who sleeps with you anymore, that part seems to be a right of passage… no, the part they compete with is how many times. Did you know that? They put bets on it!" His thumb lightly touched her lips before he pulled his hand away as if she'd burned it. "Look… I don't want you doing this anymore okay?"

"You're so melodramatic." She whined and plopped onto her bed her torso jerking from the impact. She watched him sigh and run the hand that had just been on her face through his hair. Oh how she wished his hands would touch her the way other men's hands had. Darien had strong hands, perfect for playing the piano and gripping a football; two things he was very good at. She closed her eyes and remembered one of the dance competitions they'd been in together. It had been two years ago, it was the Latin dance finals and they had danced the Rumba. Oh, how his hands had felt right to her. They had won the title, the judges had said their chemistry was perfect, obviously from being such close siblings they were comfortable acting their parts. Little had anyone known she hadn't been acting. Each step she had taken on that night, each time she touched him seductively she'd meant it. After that dance, their parents forbade them from competing any longer. It had "taken a toll" on her grades. As she opened her eyes she realized Darien had been talking to her the entire time she was fanaticizing about him.

"Needless to say no more of this! You understand me?" His voice was raised and angry causing her to press herself into the bed. What had he been saying that had made him so upset? "Serena… have you even been listening to me? I'm scared for your safety okay? Please, please stop this. Stop sleeping around, stop partying, stop drinking, and just… straighten up." He sighed and looked at her frightened face. "I love you too much to let you keep doing this." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Now frustrated she glared up at him. Who was he to control her? Who was he to dictate to her what she could and couldn't do? _Screw him!_ "What do you care Darien? Just… why don't you go live your life and let me live mine. I'll party, drink, have amazing sex, and do what I want. You can go and get "A's" in all your advanced classes, be the star of the football team, play your piano pieces, flaunt your good looks, and avoid girls. We'll both be happy then."

"I'm not going to be happy until you stop destroying yourself Serena." He closed his eyes and turned away. Darien was never great at expressing his feelings. He could never look at her when expressing the way he felt, and he especially never addressed her with endearing terms such as sis. "Like I said, I love you too much to let you keep doing this. I have to stop you before you wind up in some ditch."

"Well… I love you too Darien…" _More than you'll ever know._ "but… you know… I don't bawl you out when you key a sharp instead of a flat like you do me." She smiled thinking of one of his favorite pieces he always played the wrong note to in the beginning of the second bridge.

"That note sounds better than the flat and you know it." He looked at her with eyes full of so many emotions she couldn't begin to decode them. She could tell he was feeling a little better and that's what she wanted. She hated it when they fought and argued, it was when he was being playful she loved him most.

"Uh huh, sure it does… and I'm Yo yo ma." She laughed and watched him smile and leaned down close to her face. She held her breath imagining him kissing her. It would never happen but it was still a nice fantasy.

"You're just as good as he is and you know it." He smirked and began tickling her sides. She thrashed about gasping for air and laughing heartily. "Anyways… please don't go to anymore parties this weekend okay? Promise me?"

"I'm not going to promise that." She sighed and watched him stand up taking his body heat with him. "Sorry Dare… It's as if I was born to party… you wouldn't want to make me miserable would you?" He shook his head then turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Serena, please just stay. Here this weekend. We can watch a movie in the theater; eat your favorite ice cream… you know, just hang out together." She looked up at him adoringly and smiled taking his proposal into account. Perhaps she would have more fun spending the day with him; it had been a while since they had spent time together… more than likely because of her increasingly sexual thoughts about him. "What do you say?"

"We'll see Dare… right now I just need to sleep okay?" She yawned and pulled the blankets over her hoping to escape him. She heard him sigh heavily then reach for her bedside lamp. "Dare…" She turned over and moved the blanket down to her chin. He looked at her expectantly, and removed his hand from the lamp. "I love you, goodnight."

Darien smiled and leaned down, kissing the delicate blonde on the head. "I love you too Serena. Goodnight." He then stood up and turned the lamp of casting the room into darkness. "You'd better be here after I get back from taking mother and father to the airport." She didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes and focused on the dream world that would allow her anything. It was there she could be what she wanted to be, she could be Darien's girlfriend, not his sister. There she could express her love for him, and it was there that she wished she could live.

* * *

The sound of mechanical buzzing woke Serena from her coveted dream world the next morning. With a groan she looked at the digital clock beside her bed; ten twenty three in the morning. _Wonderful._ She thought and grabbed the item disturbing her. Her cell phone buzzed in her hand vigorously, telling her of its intense need to relay a message… the caller I.D. told her that Alan was calling. "Hello?" Serena asked groggily as she sat up in bed and looked around her room.

"Hey! There you are. I was worried that your brother had murdered you for last night." There was a slight pause as he laughed with a group of people in the background. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and party today. Starts in an hour." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smacked her lips together, a bad habit according to Darien but she didn't care. "Hello? Earth to Serena!"

"Umm… look, Alan… I don't think I'm going to go out today. I'm going to spend the day in with Darien and…" She was interrupted by Alan's animalistic growl. She wasn't sure what had happened after she left the party the previous night but something told her Alan was about to let her in on the details.

"You're coming to this party. You owe me for last night. Not only did I leave there with a hard on but your brother was nutty enough to almost strangle me!" He then breathed deeply and softened his voice. "Besides, I think you're going to like this party a lot." She looked at the clock and thought about what Darien had said. Surely he'd still be gone, taking their parents to the airport was quite the task and he wouldn't be due back until at least eleven. If she got up now she could make it to Alan's house before Darien got home. "I'm calling in a solid you owe me." Alan added after a while.

"Fine. I'll be there in a bit." She sighed and jumped out of bed then ran to the bathroom for her morning shower. She'd never felt so rushed in her life but she made it out of her room fully dressed and down the stairs in fifteen minutes. Her long blonde hair flew behind her as she attempted to get out the door before Henry the butler noticed her.

"Going somewhere Miss Serena?" His weathered voice made her stop in her tracks. "Master Darien didn't want you to go anywhere today miss." He added with an air of haughtiness.

"I'm going to a party Henry. He can't tell me what to do and neither can you." She snapped and turned her back to the older man. She felt bad always snapping at him like she did but sometimes he was so unbearable she had to. "You can tell master Darien that I'm at Alan's and if he wants me home so badly he has to come and get me!" With that the blonde rushed out of the house and to her car, the cool wind rushing between her bare legs making her reevaluate her decision to wear her favorite black miniskirt. From the window Henry watched Serena get into her white Mitsubishi Eclipse and peel out of the driveway towards Alan's house. It wasn't long until she arrived at Alan's home, it was large and built out of stone, it reminded her very much of a castle. She always laughed at the idea that Alan could be a prince. The only prince in her world was Darien a man like Alan could never classify as a prince in her world. Before she stepped out of the car Serena adjusted her skin tight white tank top and applied a generous layer of pink lip gloss.

Finally ready she walked to the front door, her black high heels clicking over the cemented driveway. "Hey! I didn't think you'd make it!" Alan proclaimed and rushed outside to his honored guest. "Let's get you inside and to the party." I have some party favors I bet you're gonna love." He smiled and began to forcefully rush her inside.

"What? What is it?" She breathed and dug her heels into the ground not liking this new development. Alan simply smiled and opened the front door, beckoning her inside. "Alan, I mean it. What is it?"

"I have some recreational drugs… that's all." He shrugged and shut the door behind her once he'd ushered her in. She took a deep breath and looked at the ground regretting her decision to not stay home. "What?"

"I have limits Alan. I don't do drugs." He nodded and promised her that she didn't have to take any of the drugs. "Good, because I'm just not one of those girls." She smiled and stepped further into the house to search out the alcohol. If she was going to be at this party she might as well get drunk and have a little fun.


	2. The Warden

Okay, hope you like this chapter. A few sparks fly. Anywho REVIEW because it makes me happy... please?

* * *

The Warden

Henry watched Darien pull up to the large mansion in his black Mercedes and get out with a box of ice cream in his hands. Henry sighed, he wasn't looking forward to telling Darien that Serena had gone to a party. When angry the young man was fierce, dangerous even. Many a time Henry had seen Darien in a rage and it wasn't a sight he liked. "Hello Master Darien." He nodded politely as the ebony haired man walked through the door.

"I've told you before Henry, it's just plain Darien." He smiled and ran a strong hand through his hair tussling it roughly. "I can't talk right now though, Serena and I have a date to stay in." Henry lowered his eyes as the vibrant eyed man rushed up the stairs to his sister's room. Walking with a bounce he reached her large bedroom doors and turned the ornamental silver knob and pushed the large object open. The room was dark but he could make out a large lump in the bed that was no doubt a still sleeping Serena. "Hey! Wake up Serena." He chuckled softly and sat on the edge of the bed; setting the ice cream box on the soft white carpet he leaned over and rested a hand on the lump. "Come on, you can't sleep all day… I have your favorite ice cream and movie…" He smiled and shook his head. Serena could sleep through a tornado. "Hey! Come on, up!" He then pulled the blankets back to see a large body pillow instead of a seventeen year old girl. Taking a moment to cool his suddenly boiled blood he let out a long breath and reached for the box of ice cream. Gripping it tightly he then retraced his steps and went down to the foyer where Henry was waiting nervously. "Where is she?" Darien's tone was slow and menacing, the most dangerous of all.

"Miss. Serena left the property this morning stating she was going to go to a party at Alan's house and you should go and fetch her if you feel she should be home." Henry straightened his back as he relayed the message noting Darien's marked posture change. The young man's body often became stiff when he was furious, a trait he'd displayed since childhood. Accompanying his stiffened movements Darien's eyes darkened and he squared his jaw.

"Is that so?" Darien hissed angrily and tossed the now slightly crumpled box of frozen ice cream towards Henry. "Put that in the freezer. I'll be back in a little while." Henry caught the object and watched as his master stormed out of the mansion slamming the heavy wooden door behind him; a feat that only the strongest of persons could accomplish. _Damn her!_ Darien cursed mentally and got behind the wheel of his beloved car. _Calm down… if you go over there like this Darien you're likely to do something dangerous._ He breathed and started the vehicle listening to the powerful yet soothing purr of the engine. _I'll hurt him if he touches her… I'll… I just can't believe she deliberately went against my wishes, and with him of all people!_ He rested his forehead against the tan steering wheel and closed his eyes. How was he going to stop this madness, how could he protect her from herself? As he pondered the question an odd feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach, it was something he was fairly familiar with; this was a pain he got when something was wrong. "Okay… okay. I'm on my way Serena." He breathed and buckled his seatbelt. "So help me you'd better be all right."

* * *

The sound of a pained moan echoed inside of Serena's head as she opened her eyes. Feeling as though she weighed as much as a ton of lead she slowly scanned her eyes around the unfamiliar place she was in. _Where… this is?_ Her thoughts were clouded as she watched the walls of the room warp and change colors. The movement of the walls and colors began to make her sick so she closed her eyes and attempted to recall the events leading up to now. No luck. _Home… Darien… Home…_ were the only two words circulating through her thoughts that made sense; the rest was a garbled mess. Trying again she opened her eyes to see a face that looked like it belonged in a Salvador Dali painting. Or perhaps Van Gogh's scream. She cried out in fear and tried to scramble away from the encroaching image but found herself unable to, instead she stared in horror at the moving visage. Distorted and lengthened the mouth opened and closed as if it were speaking but only a jumble of garbage escaped to her ears.

Alan looked down at the terrified girl and laughed. He hadn't expected she'd react so harshly to the drugs he'd slipped into her drink but clearly he was wrong. "Serena, chill will you?" He smiled and moved his lust-filled eyes over her now naked body. It had been a task but he'd managed to get her upstairs, into his room, and stripped down all while she was unconscious. "You're going to like this, I know you will because acid does wonderful things to your senses." He then moved onto the bed, her wide eyes following him unwaveringly. She began to struggle as he moved his hands over her smooth, delicate skin but he ignored it. She was right here, in his reach and he'd be damned if he'd let this opportunity pass by. "God damn… you're so… so… I don't even have words for this."

"I do." An angry masculine voice made Alan freeze and hold his breath. Of all the things he wanted to hear Serena's angry brother's voice wasn't one of them. "I'd call this sick and disgusting." Alan could hear the venom in Darien's voice and turned his head slightly to see the face to match. "Get away from her. Now!" He shouted and moved towards Alan.

"Can't you just leave her alone? It's her life not yours." Alan growled as Darien grabbed him roughly and threw him away from the bed Serena was lying on. Briefly surveying her he noted how labored her breathing was and how dilated her eyes looked. "She's mine and I don't appreciate you always interrupting us."

"I haven't even begun to interrupt you." Darien snapped and knelt beside the bed placing a hand over her forehead. "What did you do to her?" He asked with a bite and turned Serena's face towards him. "Hey… Serena… it's me. I'm here now you're okay." He soothed making Alan snort.

"You act like your saving her from some horrible fate. Get over yourself Darien. This is your sister, she's not yours to control." Alan lamented but soon stopped as Darien threw a threatening glare in his direction. "Anyways, there's nothing wrong with her, just a little acid trip."

"ACID! You gave her acid?" Darien stood up and spun on his heels to face a now cowering Alan. "She doesn't do drugs! What did you do slip it to her?" Alan nodded meekly throwing Darien into even more of a rage. "You son of a…"

"Dare…" Serena's scared voice whispered desperately. Abandoning his furiosity Darien turned back to the helpless nude blonde on the bed and felt his heart sink. She was trying so determinately to sit up despite the obvious pain and effort it took to do so. "Home." She began to cry and her eyes connected with his.

"She's leaving. Now." Darien stated flatly and walked to the bed once again. He smiled warmly as she lifted her arms towards him as though she were once again a small girl asking to be helped up. "I'm also taking your sheet." He then wrapped the top sheet around the delicate blonde and lifted her from the bed bride-style. "I'll be right back and you'd better still be here." Darien threatened the terrified teenage boy standing close to the door. "I mean it Alan. Stay put. You and I need to have a serious talk about this." Alan watched Darien walk out of the room with Serena safely in his arms. The dark-haired knight walked confidently and calmly down the stairs and through the crowd of gawking people. He didn't care about them, he only cared about the woman in his arms and getting her to safety.

The black Mercedes waited in the driveway for Darien to return, his faithful steed. "I'm sorry." Serena whispered weakly and attempted to open her eyes only to moan and close the again. He only nodded and opened the door to the back seat laying her gently across the tanned leather.

"I'll be right back Serena. Stay here." He added in his command and shut the door pushing the lock button on his key. _I'm going to make him miserable._ Darien then turned and re-entered the house walking menacingly up the stairs allowing his anger to build. How dare Alan treat her in such a way, as if she were an object to use and not a person. No, not a person, an angel. She was the perfect woman and every male in Virginia seemed to be after her but no more. No more would he let this happen, never again would someone look at her and think of her as the easy girl. He'd make sure of it, starting with Alan. Opening the door to Alan's bedroom Darien saw Alan cowering in the corner. "Stand up you worthless asshole." Darien demanded and walked over to the brunette.

"Look… Darien I'll leaver her alone, I promise I will… I'll never touch her again… I swear!" He backed into the wall as Darien advanced on him slowly. "Please don't hurt me." The pathetic cry didn't seem to phase Darien's stone cold face, instead Darien leaned closer to Alan and stared into his eyes.

The two stood like this, in a standstill until Darien smiled and moved away from Alan allowing the boy to relax a bit. "You know Alan, what you did today made me realize something. Sometimes, in order to be the good guy, you have to be a bad guy… I'll be honest with you Alan, I've wanted to hurt every person who's even looked at her and had a dirty thought… I don't though. I don't because I have faith in her, faith that she knows her limits… I know she does. Then… you go and force her past those limits, you single-handedly managed to make me realize that… I have to protect her from assholes like you." Alan gulped as Darien's eyes penetrated his own, seemingly digging into his soul. "You're going to be my first example." Darien then grabbed Alan roughly and pushed him towards the glass balcony door.

"Darien… I… stop!" Alan pleaded as Darien opened the door and pushed Alan onto the balcony. "I do anything you want… just don't hurt me!" Alan sighed as Darien released him. "I mean it… anything you want." Alan got onto his knees in front of his foe and looked up at him hopefully. "Name it."

"Jump." Darien said flatly, his eyes almost black with anger. "Jump off of this balcony and we'll be even. Then you'll leave her alone, you won't even look at her again." Alan's face paled as he realized the seriousness of Darien's words. "Stand up, and jump Alan. Show your friends how courageous you are and jump." Alan stood up and looked over the second story railing wondering how serious his injuries would be. He knew he only had two options. Take Darien's offer or risk being thrown off of the balcony. "You're wasting my time." Darien growled impatiently.

"Okay… okay. I'll do it… but you can't bug me anymore. I'll leave Serena alone and you'll never come after me again." Alan looked at Darien who nodded his agreement. "Okay…" Alan crawled on top of the railing and looked at his possible landing areas.

"I'm going to go downstairs now. I trust you'll jump because I'm going to watch you. If you don't I guarantee you what I do will be worse." Darien then turned and walked out of the room and downstairs. He could hear a few people chattering about Alan being out on his balcony and he smiled. Alan was actually going to be smart for once. He continued outside where Alan was still on the balcony railing examining his options. A crowd had started to form chanting for Alan to jump, as if he were a hero for thinking of it. Finally Alan looked at Darien and took a deep breath before jumping into a patch of bushes. Upon impact Darien heard the boy scream in pain and watched as the group of people ran to see what had befallen their "friend".

"Oh my God! Someone call an ambulance!" Alan's sister Ann screamed pathetically. "Alan! ALAN!" She shouted making Darien smile. No doubt Alan had broken both legs and been impaled by a few of the branches from the bushes.

Seeing his job done Darien got behind the wheel of his Mercedes and started the car. Looking into the backseat he smiled. Serena was unconscious and unaware of the situation. "Now to get you home."

* * *

Serena coughed roughly and wiped her mouth hoping that the worst was over. She then grasp the sides of the toilet seat and looked up at Darien who was silently holding her hair away from her face. For the past three hours she'd been hovering over the porcelain bowl and emptying the contents of her stomach. "I feel terrible." She gasp and coughed again.

"I can see that." Darien pulled her golden locks a little further from her face and remained blank faced. "See… now this is what happens when you do drugs." She threw up once more and coughed before flushing the toilet and looking up at him again with an annoyed facial expression.

"Don't be so condescending Darien! I didn't do drugs Alan slipped them into my drink!" She then leaned back and breathed deeply as she rested her head on Darien's knee. "I told him I wanted nothing to do with it." She pouted and closed her eyes.

"He won't do it again. I promise you that." Darien smiled warmly and released her hair allowing it to cascade down her back in long waves. "Think you're okay to go to your bed now?" She nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off of the cold tile floor. "Let me just grab a washcloth…" He reached for a washcloth and wetted it in the sink before carrying her into her pink room and to her giant California King sized bed. "Here we go…" He lowered her into the bed and pulled the sheets over her slightly shivering body. After she was settled in the bed he folded the washcloth and placed it on her forehead tenderly before turning to walk out of the room.

"Don't leave me alone… please?" She asked pathetically and grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks. Ever so slowly Darien turned back to her and nodded, then he crawled onto the bed beside her his hand remaining in hers. "Thank you… for being so amazing." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"That's why I'm here Serena. To protect and care for you." He smiled and squeezed her hand in an attempt to solidify his statement. "From now on you're not going to any parties without my permission. In fact, you're not even going to talk to any guys without my approving okay?" She opened her eyes and looked into his. Her crystal orbs always displayed her feelings and right now she was in pain, and vulnerable.

"What are you going to do? Watch me as though I'm a prisoner?" She asked softly and searched his blank eyes for an answer. She hated it when he hid himself from her, she hated not being able to tell what he was thinking and feeling.

"Looks like I have to in order to protect you from yourself Serena. You need to learn how to manage yourself because I'm not always going to be around to watch you like this. I can't always save you." He sighed and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "If you keep going like this you're going to get into some serious trouble and I won't be able to help you."

"You'll always be here to save me Darien. What are you taking about? You've always been there to save me, no matter what." She looked into his now troubled eyes and inhaled sharply. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Serena… I'm going to be going to college, that means I'm going to move away… and then I'm going to graduate, get married, start a family… I can't always be there for you. I won't have the time." She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she thought about his words. She'd never thought he would get married and have a family. She WAS his family and she had no intentions of ever getting married. She just assumed he would feel the same way.

"You're not going to do all that… you can't leave me." Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she watched his eyes darken. "You're all I have." For once she placed one of her delicate hands on the side of his chiseled face and looked deep into his eyes pleading with him to reconsider his future.

"You'll always have me Serena but I need to have my own life… I can't be all about you. As soon as I find someone I'm comfortable with… until I find you a worthy boyfriend this is how it has to be. I have to restrict your life." He sighed and captured her hand in his again, removing it from his face. "You're tired Serena… you should go to sleep." She looked at him with a silent plea to stay and he nodded. He would stay next to her as long as she needed him to and he was able. "Sleep well." He whispered as her breathing deepened.

* * *

Andrew stared at his best friend with wide eyes. "Wow… I mean… WOW!" He breathed and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you made him jump…" Darien shrugged and focused on his lunch tray. Since Alan's "display" the other day Darien had learned that the boy had broken both legs and had numerous torn ligaments in his knees as well as puncture wounds where some branches had in fact pierced him. According to the doctors he'd be in the hospital for weeks then in rehabilitation therapy for months after that. "You can't keep this up Dare… you're going to kill someone eventually."

"I'm not that type of guy Andrew and you know it." Darien looked at his friend pointedly then back at his food. Andrew chose to remain silent, Darien knew better. When it came to Serena getting into trouble Darien was dangerous; it was his only trigger, other than that Darien was the gentlest man on the planet. "Nonetheless… I need your help. Molly's too because I need to start watching her more closely. I don't want this to happen again."

"I'm not a babysitter Darien. It's not our responsibility to watch her!" Andrew cried out in frustration. He didn't want to watch Serena, he had a hard time staying away from her as it was, and with Darien so on guard there was no way he was going to give himself more opportunity to get involved with her.

"Andrew, you will do this. I know you want her, I've seen the way you look at her. You're just like the rest of the guys around here but I need your help and I know you're the only guy I can trust to keep his hands off of her." Darien said in a low tone and locked eyes with Andrew. Just as he expected Andrew looked away and remained quiet thus confirming Darien's words. "That's what I thought."

"So what? Your sister's hot okay? You know how hard it is to stay away from her when she's right fucking there looking at you like you're a piece of meat she wants to eat for dinner?" Andrew asked with a desperate tone. Darien remained blank as he listened to his friend's rant. "It's hard."

"I don't care. You're going to help me and you're not going to do anything with her. I trust you haven't already and if you have then you and I have bigger problems than this argument." Andrew went to open his mouth but decided against it as Darien continued. "So help me God you'd better be on the short list of who she hasn't been with. I'll rip you apart Andrew." The blonde surveyed his friend and felt anger beginning to creep into his body.

There were so many things Andrew wanted to yell at that moment, so many things he wanted to say to his friend but so many things he knew he couldn't. He couldn't tell Darien that he'd once made out with Serena at her birthday party. He couldn't tell him that he often dreamed about Serena. He couldn't tell him that Darien's obsession over her was bordering on insane; nay, it WAS insane. There was something wrong with Serena and Darien's relationship but he didn't know what. They had always been close, that was always a good thing… but, it was how close they were that bothered him. What type of siblings don't keep secrets from one another? What kind of older brother also acts as a father and best friend to his sister? Most importantly, what type of siblings don't have privacy boundaries? Instead of saying all this he said the most nagging of his questions, the ones he shouldn't have said. "What the hell Darien? Why are you acting like you're her boyfriend? Why are you acting like a jealous guy who wants her all to himself? Like someone who's intent on screwing her?" After blurting out his questions he recoiled as Darien when blank and stiffened. His jaw squared and his eyes light with anger. "I'm sorry… I got a little fired up there." Andrew lowered his eyes to the table hoping Darien would let his outburst slide.

"I can tell… and it's not amusing in the slightest. I forgive you for that but… don't ever… and I mean ever ask me those questions as if you're accusing me of something again." Darien then stood and emptied his tray into the garbage. "I'm acting the way that I am because I'm afraid for her. She's destroying herself Andrew, and right now… she's the only person I have. She's my only family… mother and father have barely ever qualified because they're never there. We're all each other have and I'm not letting her deteriorate in front of my eyes." With those words Darien walked away silently and Andrew knew his friend was upset. Not angry, upset. It was for this reason Andrew decided to help Darien. He'd help his friend protect Serena and he was sure Molly would as well. He just hoped he could resist the inevitable flirts Serena would throw at him.

Darien on the other hand walked silently through the corridors of the high school until he reached one of the men's bathrooms barely anyone went in. Quickly he ducked into the tiled room and walked to a sink. Leaning over it he looked down at the drain, his figure slightly silted from the effort it took for him not to break down. He knew something was going to happen, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach and it terrified him. Andrew was right, the way he acted wasn't appropriate but what else could he do? If he didn't interfere she was going to wither before his eyes but if he did… if he did interfere, she might retaliate and he could lose their close relationship. Slowly he picked up his head and looked into the mirror examining his own face. "You're just going to have to take that chance Darien… for her sake."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing!


	3. Friends and Foes

Here we are, a little bit of conflict and insight. Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Friends and Foes

It had been a week of Darien's ever so critical watch system and Serena had grown resentful of the whole thing. One little incident hardly constituted being treated like a prisoner. At least that was her opinion and as she sat in her physics class staring at the clock she pondered the possibility of escaping. _What can I do to get out of this? Hmmm… he's going to watch me like this until he finds a suitable boyfriend…_ She puckered her lips and balanced a pencil between her top lip and her nose. It was useless, there wasn't a soul around worthy of Darien's approval. That's why he didn't have a girlfriend. None of the girls were good enough and he knew it… at least she thought he knew it. As she thought about the possible hopefuls she noticed Andrew approaching her classroom. _Andy._ She smiled inwardly and watched him lean back against the window, his broad shoulders falling ever so slightly telling her he was sick of this routine as well.

"Okay class! We're done here. I want you all to go home and do every other odd in chapter two." Serena smiled broadly at her teacher causing the slightly aged man to blush and avoid eye contact. He was the only male teacher on campus who hadn't shown a significant interest in her. In fact he tried to avoid her all together. She then stood and walked out of the classroom catching Andrew by the arm and pulled him close to her. "Hey Andy." His green eyes briefly shifted to her with uncertainty and warning before he responded with a tired sigh.

"Yes Serena? What do you want?" He had hoped she wouldn't begin playing her seducing games until much later however, it was clear she was getting sick of Darien's watchful eyes. He didn't blame her either, he'd hate to be monitored by Darien twenty four seven. Darien was a good guy and all but at times his high IQ and critical perception was a little too much to handle.

"More than likely the same thing you do… have you ever thought about what a great couple we'd be?" Andrew bit his tongue in order not to respond too quickly. Of course he'd thought about it! What guy wouldn't? Serena was an amazing girl, her long blonde hair, captivating blue eyes, her body, and all of her talents made her the perfect woman. "So, you're not going to answer me? Come on Andy! Let's just go for it. We've known each other since grade school and you're Darien's best friend. Why can't we date each other?"

"You said it yourself. I'm Darien's best friend. That's why we can't date. He'd kill me." Andrew shook his head and frowned knowing that he was losing this battle. Damn her for playing on his emotions! "It just wouldn't work out."

"Sure it would. Your sister's my best friend, we're practically family already and Darien likes you. I know I like you." She pulled at his arm and flashed him her temptress smile. Andrew sighed and placed one hand on the back of his head so he could twist his golden locks. With this action Serena knew he was almost to his breaking point. "Andy…" She pouted and rested her head briefly on his shoulder. "I'll take care of my brother. I promise."

"Fine, you're the one starting this so you ask him. I warn you though if he hurts me during practice today I'm not going to be happy. He gets… I don't know… weird when guys ask about you and I have this unsettling feeling that he's going to be none too thrilled about this proposition." Andrew began to walk towards the lunchroom in order to deliver Serena to the man in question. They were already late and he didn't want to delay them any further, especially when he knew he should leave campus for the siblings' talk.

Serena's step gained a little jump as they proceeded to the lunchroom. The idea that she may actually acquire a steady boyfriend excited her. Not just any boyfriend either, but Andrew! The only guy she'd ever truly been interested in… other than Darien.

As they rounded the final corner to the lunchroom they spotted Darien standing in the middle of the bustling hallway with his arms crossed showing the toned muscles of his forearms. "Here you are Dare! Safe and sound… I'm going to go out for lunch today… I'll see you at practice." Andrew then pulled his arm away from the prisoner and turned towards the front doors. Serena laughed lightly at Andrew's sudden and nervous actions. She'd never seen him move so quickly off the football field.

"What did you say to him?" Darien growled with narrowed eyes. "Perhaps more importantly… what are you about to say to me?" With a smile she twisted her body slightly to the side and tilted her head making him straighten and stare at her with suspicious eyes. "No."

"I haven't even said anything yet!" She cried and threw her arms out in front of her. "What the hell? Darien, why not? He's your best friend!" She then pouted her lips and looked at the tile floor hoping to appeal to Darien's weakness. He was usually softened by her pouting however, this time he seemed as strong as a concrete wall. "Fine, if you're going to be that way our little deal is off and I'm not playing this game anymore. I'll do whatever and whoever I want!"

Darien uncrossed his arms and began to lessen the distance between them, his eyes dark and foreboding. "Serena, you don't need to date Andrew. He has his own issues and I don't want either of you two to get hurt. Understand me? He's going to be a politician, he doesn't need your wild behavior pulling him off track, and inversely, I don't want his bad judgment to ruin your life." By this time Darien was practically pressed against her and was making her quite self-conscious. The hallway was empty save for them and she couldn't help but feel she needed a witness.

"I'm going to date him and you're going to get off my case." She whispered venomously. "Leave me alone from now on Darien. Let me live my life MY way!" Her voice began to rise as she spoke unaware of the stiffness taking over Darien's frame. "You can't control me, you're my brother, not my dad, not my boyfriend… my brother! Brother's are supposed to be supportive of their sisters. I've always been supportive of you! You've always gotten what you wanted! ALWAYS! I'M the one who has to suffer under YOUR shadow Darien. So leave me the FUCK ALONE and stop acting like some know it all God!" Her voice ended with a frustrated scream as she turned away from him and began to walk towards the lunchroom for her food.

In a matter of milliseconds she found herself with her back against the wall and Darien's face only centimeters from her own. His dark eyes bore into her own speaking volumes of the fury raging inside of him. Feeling slightly more than frightened she pressed herself into the wall and held her breath. This was a position she was used to however, never in a threatening way. "Don't talk to me like that Serena. Without me you'd be dead by now and you know it. I raised you! I've been the one keeping the criminals away from you. I'M the one who takes care of you when YOU mess up. I DEMAND a little more respect form you Serena and if you can't bring yourself to listen to me I'll make you listen. I know you better than you know yourself Serena and I'm no longer warning you. I'm telling you to stay away from Andrew. I'm also telling you to behave yourself and think about the consequences of your actions." She watched his eyes blaze through emotions and his arms flex in response to her facial features. "I told you before I'm not letting you destroy yourself."

"Why are you so angry with me Darien? What have I done to you?" She asked and attempted to push him away from her but to no avail. He was far stronger than she was and far more determined to keep her there than she was to escape.

"I'm… angry because you just aren't listening to me. I can't help you if you won't help yourself. I'm scared Serena. I don't know how many times I can say it but I'm scared." He loosened and backed away from her, freeing the shaken girl. "Please Serena… please stop. I can't take much more of this… I thought this was going well." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "However, if you feel so adamant about me leaving you alone I will. I'll let you do whatever you want… maybe you'll learn your lesson then." He turned away from her looking drained from the conversation. "Just keep away from Andrew."

"Darien, Darien, Darien, are you terrorizing your poor defenseless sister again?" Serena turned towards the foreign male voice with new interest. The attractive teen was surrounded by his group of friends and wore a large smile on his face. "I knew you were a bully."

"I'm not a bully Fiore." Darien turned on his heels and retraced his steps so he was near the petite blonde once again. "I'm not bothering you so why don't you go away and mind your own business Fiore?" Serena noticed a certain tension between the two and slowly examined Fiore. He was almost as tall as Darien with a thin build. His hair was died blue and had pink highlights at his temples, it was shaggy and accented his brownish red eyes. Overall she found his rogue appearance appealing.

A wide smile spread across Fiore's face as he looked from one of his friends to the next. They each smiled and waited for him to take action. "You know Darien… I don't like you… you on the other hand…" Fiore stepped forward and looked into Serena's eyes. "I think you're well worth my time. I don't know why you listen to him." Fiore shook his head and shrugged lightly.

"Don't talk to her." Darien snapped and turned from Fiore pulling Serena with him. Fiore's laughter filled the hallway soon followed by a chorus of his friends. "Stay away from him Serena. He's bad news and I'm not kidding about this one." She looked over her shoulder and watched as Fiore returned to his friends. "I mean it." Darien snapped and pulled her chin so she was looking forward.

"Chill Dare. I'm not doing anything." She chuckled and wondered what Darien would do if she went on a date with Fiore. From what she could see Darien and Fiore disliked one another very much. _I wonder why…_

* * *

Andrew stood on the bleachers next to Darien feeling awkward. Practice had just ended and Darien had yet to say anything about Serena's earlier proposal. "Sooo… what's up? You've been quiet." The blonde ventured to ask his friend who seemed contemplative.

"I'm not very happy right now." Darien said with a slight edge to his voice. "You couldn't say no to her could you? It's one syllable Andrew and now… now I think she's got her eyes on Fiore Casinean." Darien then turned to his friend and stared into his eyes. "You're not going to date her though."

"Why not? Why can't I? You trust me don't you? I mean how long have we been friends?" Andrew sighed and face his friend hoping the direct approach would be best. "I care about her. I'm not just some guy trying to get in her pants. I don't understand why you don't want me to make her an honest girl."

"You're not good enough for her Andrew. I'm sorry but your not. You've had far too many bad judgment calls. I'm not letting you get my Serena into trouble and I'm not letting her ruin your dreams of becoming a politician." Darien sighed and looked down at the football field.

Andrew felt his face go red with anger. Good enough? He wasn't good enough? Who the hell was Darien to stand there and say such things. "Your Serena? She's not yours to control Darien. She'll never be yours because you're her brother. Oh, and by the way I am good enough Darien. I honestly don't think you're good enough to make the call for her either! I've always worried about you Darien, everyone sees you as too good to be true but I know better. There's something wrong with you and I'm eventually going to find out what it is." Andrew threw his arms in the air and glared at his friend who was beginning to get angry. "For your information… I don't think anyone's ever going to be good enough for YOUR Serena because I think you want her yourself. I'm convinced you're out to get her and I'm not so sure she's opposed to the idea."

"Shut up Andrew. You have no idea what you're talking about. I understand you're angry and lashing out but I don't deserve this sort of talk from you." Darien tried with all his might not to raise his voice. Andrew began to open his mouth but Darien went first. "Watch what you say to me because depending on what it is I'm going to get very pissed off."

Andrew smirked, anymore Darien was always pissed off. It was getting to the point where Darien was losing sight of other emotions… not that he had ever showed any other emotion. "I think you'd feel a lot better if you just did it Darien. Seriously. I won't tell on you." Andrew's smirk soon faded as he noticed Darien had somehow drifted dangerously close to him. "Um… you know I'm just playing right."

"No… Andrew… you're not." Darien looked into his eyes making Andrew back up slightly. "You're trying to get what you want by attacking me… tell me Andrew. Is it working the way you hoped?"

* * *

Serena lay on her bed waiting impatiently for Darien to come home. She wanted to apologize for treating him so poorly and assure him she wouldn't go after Andrew. Darien had been right. It was best for them to remain friends, otherwise things could get awkward. For what felt like the hundredth time she looked at her digital clock and frowned. Darien was late, very late. As she sighed her phone rang, Molly. "Hey Molls what's up?"

"Mah brotha's in tha hospital!" The red headed girl screamed into the phone making Serena gasp in horror. "He fell down tha bleacha's aynd broke 'es ahm!" As the girl talked on her speak became more and more incomprehensible. "Thaynk 'eavans yer brotha was thayr ta 'elp 'em."

"Molly… I can't understand you when you talk like that… I'm coming there." She hung up the phone and felt guilt wash over her. Adrew didn't fall down the bleachers. He wasn't that clumsy. It had to be Darien… they had to be fighting over her and Darien must have hurt Andrew. "Oh God… Andy I'm so sorry…" She began to cry as she went down to her car. "You don't deserve this… but… I'll make him pay. I promise you I'll make him pay for this." She drove quickly to the hospital and rushed through the halls to see Darien standing outside the hospital room talking with Andrew and Molly's parents. His yes shifted to her briefly as she passed him before returning to the conversation. Once inside she saw Andrew laying in the hospital bed with a bruised face and a large cast on his arm. Molly was sitting beside him scolding him about his carelessness. "Hey…" Serena smiled as she approached the foot of the bed. "How's your arm?"

"It's okay, hurts a little but other than that I'm good. I look worse than I feel. I promise you Sere." He attempted to smile but soon abandoned the idea in favor of a flinch. "Okay… so I'm in a little bit of pain. No biggie… I get to go home tonight so it's not bad at all." His green eyes connected with her blue ones revealing the lie. He was in a world of pain. "I was being stupid. I've learned my lesson though. Don't be so careless."

"Ya think!" Molly shouted and stood up. "Ya coulda died! Yer just lucky Dayrien was there ta 'elp ya." Serena snorted and looked away making Andrew's face drop slightly.

"I'm sure he helped all right… probably helped you all the way down." Serena looked out the window into the hall as Andrew's parents began to walk in. Darien was leaning against the other wall of the hallway looking at her. "I've got to go home Andy… fell better and I'm sorry this happened." She then smiled and walked out to meet her brother with a fierce glare. "You did that to him didn't you?"

"Serena, he was being foolish and wound up tumbling down the bleachers." He shrugged and looked through the window at the family crowded around the bed. "He's fine." The words Darien were true enough however, what bothered her most was everything he left out. "Don't look at me like that." He sighed and pushed off the wall hugging her tightly.

"So… you going to beat everyone up Darien? Hmmm?" She snapped into his chest hoping to upset him. In her mind Darien deserved to get hurt for this. Darien deserved any sort of pain she could inflict on him. She wanted him to be in as much pain as Andrew was and she knew just how to upset him. She would get Fiore to ask her out, she would go on a real date with him and prove her brother wrong. Fiore's first impression on her was that he was a nice guy, after all his friends seemed devoted to him. Nonetheless, dating Darien's rival would put him into place. She just knew it.


	4. The Date

**WARNING!- **This chapter is violent. Otherwise please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! I write faster that way. ;)

* * *

The Date

Fiore stepped into the gym and watched as the beautiful blonde stretched out so she could begin the dance team try outs with her fellow hopeful teammates. He smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly as she sunk to the floor doing a perfect split. There was no doubt in his mind she was worthy of her reputation, he also had no doubt in the idea that she was interested in him. With a smile on his face he crossed the gym briefly shifting his eyes up to the weight room window to see Darien watching him like a hawk. _Of course… fucking leach._ Fiore sneered internally and looked down at Serena who had suddenly noticed his presence. "Hi Serena."

"Hi Fiore." She smiled and lifted herself up as she brought her legs together and stood. "How can I help you? I know you're not here to join the dance team." She then bent backwards into a bridge, something she knew most guys almost melted over. He watched her patiently then spoke up.

"I came over here to ask you out this Friday… that is… if you're interested. There's this movie coming out and I sort of like to take a girl to it as an excise to watch a chick flick." She jumped up and looped at him with an approving smile. Finally, a guy who wanted to see a chick flick. "So… do I have a shot with beautiful, talented Serena Shields?"

"What the fuck! Darien! Go down there and stop him!" Andrew growled at his friend as he watched Fiore flirt with his best friend's sister. "Why aren't you going down there?" Andrew scanned Darien's appearance to see if he showed any signs of action. He most definitely wanted to, Andrew could tell by the way Darien was gripping the weight in his hand. "Dare?"

"I have to let her do this… I told her I was going to leave her alone Andrew. I keep my word. If she wants to go out with him let her." The bitterness in the ebony haired man's voice sent shivers down Andrew's spine. "I'm going to let her learn. I've warned her about him… that's all I can do."

"That's bullshit and it's unfair. You intervened with me." Andrew spat quietly. "He's using her and you know it. You KNOW it!" Darien closed his eyes and turned from the window making Andrew a little hopeful. If he was in top shape he'd go down there and tell Fiore off himself but as he was there was no way he'd approach that guy. Fiore looked harmless but was far from it. It was a guise meant to fool people and so far it was working pretty well of Serena. Form her body language he could tell she was flirting with the guy and setting up a date. "How can you just stand here and let her plan a date with him? Darien?"

"I don't want to." Darien sighed and stepped away from the window. "I know better than anyone how much he hates me. I know he's using her to get to me. That's why I can't go down there. If I do then he'll pursue her even more and then she'll sneak around and I won't know what's going on. If I let her go out then I'll know when and where they're going." Andrew realized the truth in Darien's words and looked down at Serena and her male friend. Fiore smiled and turned form her walking away with a satisfied twinkle in his eyes; for a brief moment Andrew caught him looking up at him.

"Let me intervene. Darien… dating me is far better than going with him. Dare?" Darien only shook his head and sat on a weight bench, his head in his hands. "DARIEN!" All the student's in the weight room turned towards them making Andrew laugh nervously. "Sorry y'all, go back to what you were doing. Andrew turned back to the window and noticed Molly and Serena chatting together. Molly looked as though she was scolding Serena making him sigh. Perhaps his sister could convince Serena not to go.

"Ah don't like thayt guy Sarenah. 'es weyard." Molly shivered slightly and looked at her friends who wore an evil grin upon her face. "Ah mean… look at 'es 'air! Whayt type a guy does 'es 'air blue an' pink? What if 'es gay?" Molly gasp and put her hands over her mouth. "What if 'es lookin' fer a girl ta…"

"Molls… calm down will you. He's not gay. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when I was flexing. He's definitely into girls." She smiled and looked up at the weight room to see Andrew glaring down at her. "I think your brother's angry with me… I sort of told him I'd date him but… I don't think it's going to work out."

"Ya told ma brotha thayt ya'd dayte 'im and now yer takin' it back?" Molly growled. "Sarenah! Thayt's not right!" Serena sighed and looked up at Andrew who looked as though he were shouting at Darien. She didn't want to upset Andrew; she wanted to upset Darien. Did Darien even see Fiore asking her out? Even if he didn't she'd let him know. For once she was excited about this date. She hadn't had a real date in quite some time; usually it was a one-night stand with some random boy from school who didn't even buy her dinner. Fiore proposed dinner and a movie like a real gentleman. Of course, she had no intentions on doing anything with him on their first date. No, she'd wait for the third date. Drag it out and make Darien really upset.

* * *

Darien stood in the main sitting room watching out the window as a black SUV came down the long driveway. He felt himself tense. If Fiore said anything off key he was going to break and go off on the blue haired teen. He just knew it. Fiore got out of the care and strolled up to the door leisurely in slacks, a dress shirt, and a blazer. He looked sharp but Darien knew better than to think Fiore was anything but dangerous. The doorbell sounded calling Henry from the library but Darien held up his hand in protest and answered the door himself. "Fiore." He greeted flatly and let him inside.

Fiore stepped into the foyer and looked around with an amused smile. "Sup Jeeves?" He smiled at Henry who quickly retreated into the library. "Timid old man… he the butler or are you the hired help Darien?" Fiore laughed heartily and slapped his hands together. "So, where's my beautiful date?"

"She's upstairs getting ready. She's taking her time… something she doesn't do so you'd better treat her with respect." Darien warned and looked at Fiore who was staring at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry Darien. I'll treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Hell, I'll even have her home before midnight." Darien looked at his enemy with apprehension. Something in the way Fiore was talking disturbed him. "I know how to treat a woman." The ebony-haired knight felt his blood boil. He didn't want Fiore anywhere near Serena and the fact that he was standing in the house infuriated Darien.

"Hurt her and I'll ruin your life Fiore. I'll do whatever it takes to get you." He watched a broad smile spread over Fiore's face and took a deep breath. "You can go home now. She's not going with you."

"The hell she isn't. She wants to go and I want to take her out. We're going to go to Italian for dinner, then to that new chick flick. Enough said Darien." Fiore rolled his eyes and tapped the tips of his shoes on the marble floors. "You have a real nice house here Darien. Just you two and the help?" Darien didn't respond. "I heard your parents are coming home tomorrow." Darien nodded and caught sight of Serena's blonde hair at the top of the stairs. Finally she appeared and began to walk down, the future actress playing the part of princess perfectly. Her golden hair shimmered in the light along with the silk white dress she was wearing under her pink demi-jacket. She smiled and spun around slowly when she reached the bottom landing. Darien scanned her briefly and closed his eyes upon seeing her white high heels.

"How do I look?" She asked the two men. Fiore and Darien both voiced their approval before Fiore stepped forward offering her his arm. "One sec." She smiled and hugged Darien.

"If something doesn't feel right run as fast as you can." Darien whispered into her ear silently and placed a hand on the back of her head feeling the softness of her golden hair. "I love you so much… be safe." He then back away from her and plastered his face smile on. "Have fun you two, remember, home before midnight." She watched her brother's eyes and felt a strange sense of danger wash over her. He'd never acted like that before in front of any of the boys who'd taken her out… why was Fiore so different?

"Well, we're going to miss our reservation milady." Fiore began to lead her out of the house and smiled back at Darien. "I'll have her home before midnight boss, don't sweat it." She laughed at Fiore's tone and walked out into the crisp cool fall air. "The sky is supposed to be pretty clear tonight if you want to go star gazing later after the movie."

"We'll see Fiore. Thank you!" She giggled lightly as Fiore opened her door for her being quick to switch the child lock on. "Is this your car? It's nice." She sunk into the leather seat and sighed as Fiore closed the door and walked around the vehicle watching the large house for any sign of Darien. Serena was doing the same and frowned when she noticed he wasn't looking out. He'd always stood at the front window and waved, this was weird, what was it between him and Fiore that made him so… strange?

"Okay, we're off!" Fiore smiled and started the car. "Turn the radio to what you like. I'm not picky." After a while of silence he scanned his eyes over her and wondered why he hadn't noticed her sooner. Everyone talked about the amazing Serena Shields but he'd never taken an interest in seeing her himself. It was unfortunate that she was Darien's sister because she was stunning. Her blonde hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, her legs were the shapeliest he'd ever seen, and she was flexible… damn was she flexible. "I hope you didn't take too much time getting ready for this date… you could have shown up in pajamas and you'd look like a princess."

"Darien says that all the time." She nodded and looked at him. "So… I'm curious… why are you two rivals? Darien usually gets along with everyone." Fiore's face grew serious as he turned to the blonde. "Just asking. You don't have to answer."

"Do you always talk about your brother when you're on a date?" She looked at her hands which were clasp in her lap and shook her head. "Then let's not talk about him hmm? I want to focus on us tonight… perhaps… if you go star gazing with me I'll tell you. Until then I think we ought to just have fun." She nodded feeling embarrassed and stupid for bringing Darien up during her date with his rival. "Hey… I forgive you." He smiled and took hold of one of her hands and squeezed.

"I just want to thank you for taking me on a real date. I'm used to boys she picking me up and… well, I'm sure you know." She blushed then looked out the window to see the restaurant come into view. "Wow… finally a boy with some money." She winked making him chuckle lightly. He pulled the SUV into a parking spot and signaled for her to stay put until he opened her door for her.

He took his time walking around the vehicle, reveling in the way her eyes followed his every move. She was captivating, truly captivating. "Here we are my dear, the famous Aurora Restaurant." He held her hand as she stepped out and closed the door. "Five stars for a five star angel."

"I believe you're trying to butter me up mister." She smiled and took his arm. He nodded and led her into the building where they were seated at the most romantic table in the place with a view of the park fountains. "It's gorgeous." He nodded once more and sat down taking a menu into his hands. The two ate dinner and chatted, flirting shamelessly with one another until the check arrived.

"Look at this you've bankrolled me!" He teased and placed two hundred dollars in the bill holder. "Ready to go and see a movie?" He moved her chair away from the table and helped her up. "Shall we walk or will your shoes bother you?"

"We can walk I'm sure." She let him help her with her sweater then took his arm once again to continue with possibly the best date she'd ever been on. "Fiore… thank you for such a wonderful night thus far." He chuckled under his breath making her watch his features more carefully. _I don't understand Darien… is he really that paranoid about me?_ She wondered to herself.

The movie passed quickly and soon the couple was exiting the movie theater laughing about the romantic comedy they'd just watch together. "Well… what do you say? Up for some dessert and stargazing with me or shall I return you home?"

"Dessert and stargazing… the stars are out tonight." She smiled up at the glittery sky then looked at her date approvingly. "Can we get ice cream?" He agreed then led her back to the SUV where he opened her door for her and waited for her to get settled before returning to his side of the vehicle and got behind the wheel. "I just want a swirled cone." She winked and giggled as he laughed.

* * *

Darien sat in the dark sitting room watching out the front window. It was only nine, yet he felt like he'd been sitting there for days. Each tick of the large grandfather clock echoed in his head as he waited. Waited to see the car, waited to hear her call… anything. He didn't have that feeling he always got when she was in trouble but… then again he was to tense to know if he did. "Master Darien… I'm retiring for the evening… do you need anything else?" Henry offered stepping into the dark room and flipping on a light.

"Turn that off!" Darien snapped a little more harshly than he'd meant to making Henry jump. "Sorry… please turn that off… no, I don't need anything else Henry. Thank you." Henry nodded and shakily turned off the lamp and backed out the door. Terrified at the sight he'd just seen he soon doused the house in darkness and went to his quarters where his wife Vivian took one look at his paled face and jumped out of her chair.

"What is it Henry? Is something wrong?" Henry nodded his head and sat on the bed looking deep into his wife's eyes.

"Master Darien's in the sitting room. There are no lights on… and he's… he's crying." Vivian stepped back and put a hand over her throat. "There is something very wrong… master Darien does not cry yet he is… what do you suppose this means?"

"Miss Serena… it must be her. He doesn't worry about anything but her." She said thoughtfully and sat in her chair again. "You said she went out with a young man tonight… what was he like?"

"I don't know. I don't spy on the people who live here Vivian." She nodded again. The couple sat together pondering the reason for Darien's odd behavior yet came up with nothing. He'd not cried since he was an infant, many thought him unable to cry. Many underestimated him.

* * *

Fiore stopped the SUV in a large clearing on the hill above the city. The whole evening had been perfect and he knew it. "Stay here I'll get the blanket so you don't soil your dress or get cold." He smiled and jumped out of the vehicle rushing around to the rear hatch and pulled out a large blanket spreading it over the grass. Serena waited patiently until she decided to get out herself. Since when was she unable to exit a car without the help of a boy? Never, that's when. She laughed at her own willingness to be treated as a princes and grasp the silver handle. She pulled and nothing happened. Pulled again and again. Finally Fiore came over and opened the door. "Here we are."

"Fiore… your door… it wouldn't open for me." She said shakily wondering if perhaps going into the forest with a strange boy was a wise decision.

"Oh… it's tricky sometimes. I need to get that fixed." He laughed and helped her out of the SUV then to the blanket where she sat tentatively remembering Darien's words to run. Something didn't feel right about this. Her instincts were screaming at her to leave. "So… you're brother and I…" He sighed and sat on the blanket next to her reclining his head to look up at the sky. "I hate him. Hate him with a passion. He sticks his nose into my business getting me into trouble. He's such a smug bastard. Everyone is always talking about how great he is. Darien this, Darien that… even you do that." He then turned to her his eyes dark. "What is it about him that makes everyone worship the ground he walks on? How can he command you like a marionette puppet?" He asked placing a hand on her face.

"He doesn't." She shook her head moving her face away from him.

"Yes you do. I saw the hesitation in you when we left. You thought about canceling on me; but you surprised me. He practically begged you not to come with me and yet you left him there, alone. You must be seeking revenge for what he did to sweet little Andy." She gasp and looked at Fiore with wide eyes. "So, I was right? Going on this date was a way to punish him? This is too perfect. You want to punish him? Really upset him?" Fiore moved closer to her making her move away from him.

"No." She whispered seeing the lust and danger in his eyes. Why didn't she see it before now? Why hadn't Darien stopped her from going? Then she remembered. _**"Leave me alone Darien!"**_Her words echoed in her ears making her jump up. "I want to go home."

"No. I'm not taking you home until you finish this date." She gasp and stepped away from him. "Oh, yes. I know your reputation and you're going to do anything and everything I want you to do." She shook her head in defiance and rushed to the SUV where her small purse was waiting. "You want to do this the hard way Serena?" He shouted and rushed after her shoving the door closed and slamming her against the side of the vehicle. "We can do this the hard way… I think it's more fun."

"Fiore! Stop! Let me go!" She screamed and tried to fight him off of her.

"Make me." He hissed into her ear and swung her around throwing her on the ground and twisting her ankle. "You should have listened to your brother Serena. I'm bad news." He advanced on her while unbuckling his belt. She scrambled to her feet wishing she'd made it to her purse and her pepper spray. "Going to run now? Yes, run little girl run see how far you get." He laughed as she stumbled to her feet and began to run into the tree line. Unfortunately she didn't notice the group of teenage boys waiting for her. Catching her in their arms they drug her kicking and screaming back to Fiore who was waiting patiently with an evil smile of his face. She desperately looked around counting roughly twenty of them. "Take to the back of the SUV boys, I'll deal with her in a moment." Fiore casually strolled to the drivers side door and opened it to find a sharp scalpel. "Okay!" He cheerfully skipped to the back of the car and smiled down at his victim greedily placing the scalpel to the side and ordering the few men flanking him to hold her down.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and tried to struggle against the men's' grasps. "Stop! I said NO!" All the guys laughed at once making her suddenly realize the warning Darien had been preaching to her.

"Serena Shields never says no. Your reputation proceeds you my dear… now… we are going to do this and you're going to suffer through it. Just…" He maneuvered himself so he was positioned between her legs and slowly began to slide his hands up her thighs and over her hips pushing her silken white dress up with them. Upon feeling his fingers catch hold of her lace panties she screamed for her brother as loud as she could and began to thrash as much as possible. "Now, just be a good girl… good girl." Fiore smiled and forced himself into her body.

Three hours passed as each man took his turn raping the golden haired princess after which he would take the scalpel and carve the message "Fuck You" into her flawless skin. Fiore being the first had carved his message into her inner thighs being sure to cut her deeply to inflict as much pain as possible. Serena had screamed so loud and for so long her voice was now only a whisper. Her dress was soaked in her own blood from the carvings and as Fiore pushed her fully into the back of the SUV closing the doors she was practically catatonic.

Fiore drove the long and bumpy road back to her house and stopped at the end of her driveway. It was twelve thirty am, he was late but he didn't care. He was quite happy with the deed he'd done and wished he could stay around to see the look on Darien's face. Fiore however, was no fool. He knew that staying would be death, in leaving he had a chance to make it to Canada before the police were informed of his third rape.

Grabbing her purse he exited the vehicle and walked to the rear pulling open the doors and taking his victim by the hair. He pulled her from the back of the vehicle and threw her into the ditch beside the road then pulled out Serena's cell phone. A quick inquiry found Darien's cell phone number as the first speed dial. "Perfect." He grinned and pushed the send button waiting to hear Darien's voice.

Darien was pacing in the sitting room hoping that she was okay. If she wasn't he didn't know what he would de. She was late though and Serena was never late when it came to important matters such as these. Hearing the tinkling of Serena's ringtone coming from his back pocket he grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear eagerly. "Serena? Are you okay? You're late where are you?"

"If you want her come and get her. She's at the end of your driveway. I'd hurry too… it's cold out here." Fiore laughed and hung up the phone. "This was fun Serena… we'll have to do this again. You were such a good girl tonight… really you were." He cooed and saw her level of discomfort upon the title "good girl". Throwing her phone and purse at her he then got back into the SUV and drove away.

Darien rushed out of the large mansion, running as fast as he possibly could to the end of the driveway where he froze. Terrified by the sight before him he felt his eyes tear as he stepped into the ditch and looked down at the woman writhing in the dim moonlight. Her eyes were wide as she attempted to claw at some invisible foe. Her mouth opened and closed as if she were screaming when barely a whisper could be heard. "Serena?" He breathed feeling his heart shatter in his chest as he knelt beside her and avoided her desperate arms placing his hands on her cheeks. "Serena… It's me…" He could barely choke out the words. He avoided looking at her body, now wasn't the time to be examining her injuries when she was clearly having some type of traumatic episode. "Look at me." He managed to whisper through his tears.

Upon hearing his voice Serena visibly calmed and slowly turned her head, her eyes connecting with his. The fear in them shook him to the core. If only he'd put his foot down and not let her leave with that monster. He knew Fiore was part of a gang but never had he fathomed that Fiore was capable of such a cruel and gruesome act. Serena smiled slightly and let her body relax so that she lay in the grass silently. Reluctantly he knew he wasn't going to be able to look her over in the pale moonlight and so he picked her up gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him while he went back to the house trying his best to hide his tears form her.

This was his fault. He knew this was all because of him. Fiore wouldn't have bothered her if she wasn't so close. She would have been safe if he'd stopped her. He'd been an idiot and now Serena was suffering. From what he wasn't sure but he had a sinking feeling that her soaked dress wasn't someone else's blood.

Carrying her up the wide marble staircase he took her to her room and lay her on the bed. Her eyes immediately closed from the feeling of security she felt. "I… I'll be right back Serena. One second." He said in a stronger voice than he thought possible and rushed out of the room to retrieve a pair of succors. When he returned he walked to the bed and stood at the foot then softly lifted the wet bottom of her dress so he could begin to slice the plastered garment. The succors moved up the dress easily slicing through the fragile silk. After peeling the fabric away from her he gasp at the sight before him. In front of him on the bed lay the violated, nude figure of the golden haired Serena. He cringed as his eyes moved over her, examining every inch of her carefully. "We have to clean you up so I can see… you're… too covered in blood." He whispered and retreated into the bathroom where he turned the shower on. _How am I going to do this?_ He wondered then sighed realizing that there was only one way to do this without giving her a sponge bath. He would rather wash the blood away from her than having to keep rise a cloth or sponge.

When he returned she hadn't moved, hadn't even opened her eyes. "Serena? I have to pick you up now." He said softly and peeled off his now blood stained whist shirt exposing his bare muscular chest. She didn't respond but cringed when he lifted her from the bed. "It's okay… you're going to be okay." He cooed softly in her ear and carried her into the shower where he managed to stand her up using the front of his body to prop her up and support her. Though she attempted to stand on her own the deep cuts prevented her from doing so.

Though she knew the situation was far from ideal she was happy to be in the shower with the only person she loved. The way his eyes watered and his face fell made it hard for her to open her eyes and face him. How stupid she'd been to go with Fiore despite Darien's warnings. She suddenly felt one of his large hands moving over her softly. It was clearly an action taken to remove the blood from her but she couldn't help but shiver and tilt her head so that it rested under his chin. "I'm sorry." He said softly then turned her around to clean her back side. "I won't stop until he's been punished for this. I swear to you I won't." She smiled and buried her face into the nape of Darien's neck. Even if he was only doing what he had to in order to take care of her she would remember this moment. "Okay… let's get you back into bed…" He lifted her again and returned her to the bed being sure to pull the sheets back so she could lay on a non bloodied surface. Once she was safely in the bed he ran a hand through his wet hair and knelt beside her on the bed so that he could look at her injuries. He'd been successful in not seeing the extent of her cuts but no longer.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at her and felt a wave of sickness hit him. He refrained from acting on it, instead letting the anger and hurt wash over him. Every inch of her torso and upper legs. Each carving was clearly led gable and made him furious. They hadn't done this to her, this did this to him. A thought suddenly struck him. She hadn't been wearing any undergarments! "Serena… were you… did he rape you?" This time she opened her eyes and looked at him nodding her answer. Swallowing hard he gently parted her legs to see the deep bruising and torn cuts on her thighs. "How many times?" He asked, his voice cracking from the emotions he was feeling. She held up her hands flashing ten then ten again sending rage coursing through his veins. "Just him?" She shook her head. "I'll kill him for this."

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Repairing Bonds

* * *

Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As I write this fic over again I find myself adding and subtracting from the original making this an almost different fic in delivery but the overall plot will remain the same as the original. I've taken into account all of the original reviews and am changing it accordingly as I go along. So... if you review and give me some suggestions I might add it in. Once again... I hope that all of my veterined readers will NOT give away the plot of this fic because... well... you know me. I love reviews so I hope to see lots of them yeah? Okay so **REVIEW!**

* * *

Repairing Bonds

Ilene, Ken and Darien stood outside private room 206 of the hospital talking with the police officer. Darien looked exhausted but he was holding up quite well considering all he'd been doing. "So… Fiore Casinean rapped Serena?" The officer read the information he'd already written down.

"Him and his gang." Darien growled now frustrated with the officer's tendency to listen to half of the information presented. "They're doing the rape kit right now if you want to wait to confirm that." Ilene put a comforting hand on her son's shoulder, which he quickly pulled away. The officer asked more questions before leaving the family in the hall.

"How could you let this happen to my little girl Darien? You're supposed to protect her and make sure she doesn't get into this sort of trouble!" Ken was fuming. Unlike his wife he cared very much for his daughter. He resented the fact that he rarely got to see her and now he was seeing the effects. "What if she's pregnant… what if she's permanently damaged by this?"

"Don't talk to me like I haven't thought of those things!" Darien shouted and looked Ken sharply in the eye. "If either of those is true… I… I will devote my entire life to helping her."

"You're damn right you will!" Ken snapped equally as angry. Ilene looked from one angry man to the next frowning. It wasn't like them to be arguing so much and she didn't like her husband assailing the young man.

"This isn't his fault Kenneth. He's not her babysitter… if our daughter was a decent girl who knew when to keep her legs closed we wouldn't have this problem." Ilene folded her arms and watched as Darien squared his shoulders in reaction to her words. "She's brought this upon herself in one way or the other and there's nothing we can do." She shrugged and looked around. "Only doctors and psychiatrists can fix this.... How long do they want to put her on tranquilizers?"

"For however long she's displaying symptoms of trauma." Darien sighed and looked down at the floor as he anticipated the next words out of Ilene's mouth. Her long wavy black hair glistened in the light as she thought about the appropriate words.

"Your father and I cannot stay here. We have bigger issues to deal with in the company." Ken practically snorted making Darien's head snap up. His eyes questioningly fixed on Ilene. "We have to go. You can deal with her can't you darling?" She asked placing a hand on the side of her son's face.

"I always have. Go, run away from all the problems and make your money. Whatever problems you're having… Go and fix them. Serena doesn't need you anymore anyway." He then walked past them and down the hall to the cafeteria passing Andrew and Molly along the way. Andrew grabbed Darien's shoulder as they walked stopping the both of them. "What?" Darien asked while not looking at his friend.

"This wasn't your fault Dare." Andrew smiled and stepped closer to his friend trying to comfort him. It was clear that Darien was feeling guilty; he always felt responsible for Serena. "Like you said… if you hadn't let her go she would have snuck out."

"Maybe… but… I let this happen. I wasn't there Andrew. What kind of person am I for letting this happen to her?" Andrew looked at his friend and moved a hand up to the back of his head. "I can't look at her Andrew… I'm going to be haunted by what I've already seen… and… she'll never be the same after this."

After a brief hug Andrew continued down the hall after his sister who was already in Serena's room standing in the doorway staring in disbelief at the machines and restraints. "Why is she strapped down?" He asked his sister hoping that she'd already found an answer. Just then Serena opened her eyes and smiled warmly at her close friends. "Hey girl." Andrew went to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you?" She opened her mouth and tried to speak only to barely squeak. "Oh… Serena…" He half-heartedly smiled and took her restrained hand squeezing lightly.

"That Fiore's gunna pay!" Molly hissed and balled her fists. "Jus' you wait! Yer brotha's gunna get 'im." I know they already did a police report on tha thing!" Serena nodded her head in agreement then turned to the window and seemed to sink into the bed. "What's tha matta Sarenah?"

Andrew examined Serena's features, sighed, and stood up. Walking to the door he looked at Molly with a disturbed gleam in his eyes. "Darien's not here." He whispered and walked out to go and retrieve his friend. Whatever Darien was struggling with had to be resolved because Serena needed him. Andrew had always been puzzled by their relationship but if there was one thing he knew it was that Serena turned to Darien for support. It was his presence that soothed her. "I'm going to go and talk to him." Andrew left the room to search out his friend who was standing by a large picture window looking out to the busy city road. "You going back in there any time soon?"

"No." Darien replied flatly. "I don't have the temperament to be in that room right now. Mother and Father just left, Serena's been severely damaged by this whole happening, and… Fiore…" He paused and looked at Andrew. "I'm going to kill him for this." The tall blonde nodded then looked out the window.

"You can't do that. No one will elect you if you did such a thing… you still want to be a DA right?" Darien nodded slightly then sighed deeply. "Well then, fight him legally and throw his ass in jail. He'll rot there for the rest of his life and you can become a DA throwing all the bad guys away."

"You know what bothers me the most about the system Andrew? Fiore… is apparently a three time rapist, he'll be sentenced to life in prison but will most likely be up for parole in twenty provided he recovers." Disgust was written all over Darien's face as he continued. "Putting him in ail will be easy, he's an all around bad guy… but what happens when the bad guys are seen as good guys? What happens when the most dangerous people around are the ones who have authority and appear to uphold the law?" Andrew frowned and leaned against the wall to analyze Darien's face. "I'll never be able to protect her like I'd like to. I can't always guard her from those types of people… you know?"

"So… let me get this straight. You're upset that this happened to her… and now your concerned that there are people out there… respectable people… who will become bad people who will want to hurt her?" Andrew thought for a moment then shrugged. "What will be will be."

"Maybe… but what was… has been destroyed so how can we say that the future is set?" Andrew nodded no longer sure if he knew what the conversation was about. Clearly Darien was having a difficult time dealing with the guilt he felt about Fiore yet… he was talking about something Andrew didn't understand. What had been destroyed? "Don't worry too much Darien. The future will work out to be what it's supposed to be."

* * *

Serena lay in her hospital bed drowsily blinking her eyes. A quick glance around the room found Darien in the uncomfortable chair doing his homework silently. "Dare?" Her voice was strong now, a surprise to her. It seemed like only yesterday she was being admitted. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"On and off for about two weeks." He stated flatly without looking up from his book and papers. "It looks like you can go home tomorrow." She stared at him and raised her hand to touch his arm but found it still strapped to the bed. She stared at the padded restraints then looked at Darien with questioning eyes. "You attack people every now and then… it's a reaction to a stimulus." His voice was so dead it bothered her.

"Dare?" She sat up as best she could and tried to see his face. She didn't know why but it seemed as if he's changed, something about his demeanor was disturbingly indifferent to her. "Are you mad at me?'

"No." He replied still not looking at her. She shook slightly wanting to see his eyes. Wanting to know why he refused to see her. Something was wrong… very wrong. "Fiore's trial is in a few days. They wanted you to testify against him… it's up to you. I've already agreed to share what I know."

"What's wrong?" She ventured then jumped as he slammed his book shut, ran his hand through his black tresses, and then stood up. He then quickly began to pack all of his school supplies into his bag and began to walk out of the room. "Darien! Stop! Where are you going?" She practically begged and pulled at the restraints feeling her body begin to break open from the movement. "What's going on? Please?" Tears began to stream down her face as Darien froze in the doorway. "I love you… please don't leave me alone."

"I have to go." He replied flatly with his head turned to the side outlining his profile. "Don't move so much, your wounds will open and bleed." He then turned from her making his back the last image she saw before the door closed leaving her alone in the sterile room. Turning from the door Darien collided with Ken who stumbled back a little then looked up at his son's emotionless face. "Excuse me."

Darien weaved past his father and began his exit. "So… you're running." Ken said softly making Darien stop in the hall. "I never thought I'd see the day you leave her to suffer. Ilene seems to think you can do no wrong and that this isn't your fault… she thinks it's all Serena's but… we've all failed her. I haven't been here to raise my own daughter… I've left her in your charge because I believed that you would do everything possible to keep her safe… I was wrong." Darien turned to look his father in the eyes defiantly. "I however… have failed you greatly… we're losing the company Darien."

"What?" The anger in Darien's voice shook Ken to the core. "What now? How did this happen?"

"Our CFO has been embezzling for years and… he's hidden it well." Darien looked at his father and shook his head. "I know this is less than ideal but… it's happened. Looks like We're going to have to sell everything and move." Ken saw the confusion in Darien's face and continued. "Your mother and I have been offered prestigious positions at another company in Washington."

"Washington?' Darien smiled slyly. "That's interesting. I'm assuming not in Seattle." Ken just looked at the taller man and shrugged. "A friend offering the positions to you?" Ken nodded and looked towards Serena's hospital door. "I'm not too thrilled about the company but… I think this could be good. We could start our lives over… Serena will be able to get away from all of these bad memories." Darien thought for a moment longer and smiled. "I guess the future doesn't look as bad as I thought. The University of Washington has an excellent law school. I'm keeping my car." He pointed at Ken making the brown haired man chuckle and nod. Darien then turned around and began to walk down the hall. "I have to go and deal with a few police related issues. Serena could use some company."

Ken watched Darien disappear around a corner and entered his daughter's room not seeing her since before the incident. He hadn't wanted to but it seemed time to face reality. When he saw her he paused and swallowed. She was crying and he could see a bit of blood on the front of her hospital gown. Looking up at him she threw her body back into the bed and cried out so loudly he cringed. "Sweetheart… what's going on?" Ken quickly stepped out of the way as a nurse entered and looked at Serena carefully. The blonde lay in the bed with her head turned towards the window, tears silently running down her cheeks. "Is she okay?"

"She's been moving too much and has opened some of her cuts. You were doing so well… what's going on?" The nurse looked at Serena who didn't respond. "Serena?" Ken watched Serena close her eyes and swallow before turning towards the nurse with angry eyes.

"Undo these restraints and get out." She growled and looked back towards the windows. The nurse stood up straight and crossed her arms before walking past Ken with a look of annoyance. "Remove these!" Serena screamed and sat up once again. "I want to go HOME!"

"Serena… calm down." Ken encouraged and approached the bed as the nurse left and Andrew stepped into the room. "You've been through something very difficult… please calm down." She glared at her father smiled coldly. "Honey…"

"Stop it Serena." Andrew stepped forward. "Behave yourself or you're not going to get to go home. I'm warning you. Keep yelling like this and they'll lock you away in a crazy bin. Understand?" Andrew sighed as Serena leaned back and returned her eyes to the window. "Mr. Shields… may I have a few moments to talk to her?" Ken nodded and looked at his daughter with pity before leaving the two teens together. "Serena, please stop this. I know you're angry that Darien's not been here very often but you need to realize that Darien's been dealing with all of the legal issues concerning this. We were at the police station when they hauled Fiore in and the things he shouted… it was very upsetting and it took three officers to keep him from going after Fiore right there. He needs to take care of this and get over it in his own time Serena… don't push him okay?" Serena looked at her dear friend and sighed adding a nod. "Good." He then turned and stepped to the door calling Ken back into the room.

"Daddy… I want to go home… will you sign me out? I'm sick of being here… I'm depressed… please?" Ken bit the inside of his cheek and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Please Daddy… at least ask?" She batted her eyelashes. Andrew smiled, Serena looked as if she was back to normal.

"I'll go and check honey. I'm not too sure they'll let you go though… but I'll look." She smiled at her father then turned her head to Andrew. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

"Andy… I… I'm scared. What if Darien doesn't love me anymore? I know this sounds childish but… he wouldn't look at me… didn't really talk to me. I know you say he's just concerned about all this legal crap but…" She stopped and looked to the window once more. "I wouldn't know what to do if…"

"Don't say anything else. You know it's not true and I don't want you talking like that." Andrew scolded the girl as Ken walked back into the room with a smile. Serena was going home.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Darien was still avoiding the fragile blonde. Fiore had been taken to court and sentenced to a lifetime in prison without parole; unfortunately Andrew's promises to Serena had yet to be realized making her feel extremely depressed. With each passing moment she felt herself drifting farther and farther from her brother and closer to the inevitable. She didn't want to live in a world where Darien was in a different world, she didn't want a life without his love. That life was unbearable to think of and so she tried. Each day she tried to repair the bonds that had been severed many times causing her wounds to open and bleed.

Finally one day she gave up. Tired of Darien's indifference and desperate for relief she walked to the kitchen when no one was around. It was early morning, roughly three fifteen when she reached for the box of rat poison under the sink. With tears in her eyes she moved around the kitchen collecting the items to make hot chocolate. If she was going to poison herself at least she'd do it while drinking something she liked. The milk and water was heated, the chocolate mixed in, and a cup of rat poison added. Now there was but one task, to drink it down and go back to bed. A small noise caught her attention making her turn to see Darien standing in the doorway leaning on the frame. She wasn't sure how long he'd been there but the way his blue eyes were focused on her she knew it had been a while.

Pushing off from the doorframe he approached her with a stern face and took hold of her hands, which were holding the coffee cup. There were no words exchanged between them as Darien removed the object from her grasp then pulled her into a tight embrace. As she pressed her node into his chest tears freely flowed from her eyes wetting his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" He finally broke the silence. "You ask me not to leave you and yet you're so willing to leave me." She jerked herself out of his arms so she could look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to live a life where you ignore and avoid me." Her tears were fully streaming down her face making him move to her again only this time taking her face in his hands. "What?"

"Don't cry." He smiled and moved his thumbs over her cheeks wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry I was avoiding you but… I feel so guilty about what happened to you. I know it's my fault… I'm assuming for more than one reason." Leaning forward he rested his forehead on hers then closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "I was wrong… but don't ever scare me like this again. If anyone's going to kill you it's me." He then smiled and pulled away from her before dumping her suicide drink down the drain. "You belong in bed little lady. We have a busy next few weeks."

"What do you mean?" Serena's eyes went wide. What would be busy when Fiore was in prison and everything was back to normal? Instead of answering he took hold of her hands and led her upstairs to her room. "Dare?"

"The company is bankrupt. It's being shut down and we're going to move tot eh west coast." He didn't miss a beat in relaying the information making Serena suspicious of the situation. "I think this could be a good thing for us Serena. I really do." He smiled and paused by her bed. "How are your injuries? Are they healing like they should?" Serena shrugged in response. "Are you going to make me see for myself?" He sighed and turned her so he was facing her back. Lifting her shirt he examined her skin and walked to the bathroom. "You're moving around too much Serena. You're never going to heal if you don't rest." Returning to her side he lifted her shirt off of her body and began to pat a damp cloth to her skin removing the blood that seeped from her gashes. "What am I going to do with you Serena?"

"I don't know." She smiled to herself being sure not to let him see. "Perhaps you can just lock me in my room for the rest of my life." He chuckled and turned her to continue the job at hand. "I think… starting over is a good thing… I won't be seen as the easy girl somewhere else if I don't let myself go down that road." She smiled and looked into Darien's focused eyes. "Maybe I'll meet someone." His eyes shifted to hers for a brief moment then he returned them to his task.

"Maybe." He agreed. Serena remained quiet as he finished cleaning her. Afterwards she lay down and let him tuck her into bed. "Night Serena… sleep tight okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and turned off the light. "We start packing tomorrow. I'll do your room… I don't want you doing it."

"Goodnight." She laughed and waited for him to leave the room before truly relaxing. _I'll need to pack up my toy box before he sees it._ Her thoughts began to wander until she was fast asleep in her dream world.

_~Dream~_

Running from the dark figure chasing her she rushed through the forest dodging trees coming at her left and right. It seemed that no matter how fast she ran he was right behind her. It wasn't until she felt her legs begin to give out that a clearing appeared. In the middle, atop a hill stood Darien with his back towards her, his strong shoulders tensed and seemingly ready for action. "Darien!" She cried causing him to turn towards her. She froze, he was much older yet still looked young, his deep blue eyes appeared drained and emotionless.

_She wasn't sure why but as she threw herself into his arms it felt as though something was different, something in the way he was holding her was different. She looked up into his face and noticed his eyes were not on him but rather on the figure previously chasing her. He was intensely focused and angry. "It's over now. Leave her alone." He stated in an authoritative tone._

_He and the figured argued back and forth until they finally wound up physically fighting. Despite her concern she was confident in Darien. This person was trying to take her away, trying to imprison her… whoever he was wouldn't… no couldn't win against Darien. As they fought she watched the figure slowly change until he was overpowering Darien and finally managed to knock Darien down rendering him unconscious. "DARIEN!" She screamed and rushed towards his still body with tears streaming down her face. "You monster!" She shouted at the figure who smiled victoriously then grabbed a hold of her and began to drag her away. "NO! DARIEN! DARIEN!" _

Sitting up violently she noticed the dying sound of a scream then noticed someone standing beside her bed. She screamed again and moved away from the person as they reached for her. When a hot searing pain shot through her body she stilled allowing the person to take hold of her. "Shhh… it was only a nightmare." The soft voice was Darien's and immediately calmed her causing her to cry and hold onto him. Though it was too dark to see anything she could feel the concern in his voice, she could also hear his steady heart beating. "Only a nightmare." He repeated and held her gently against his bare chest.

"You're going to leave me." She said softly as the tears streamed down her face. "Someone's going to take me away from you." He sighed and released her moving onto the bed. "No response?" She asked as he lay beside her and pulled her beside him.

"I don't know what you want me to say. It was a dream. Nothing more, nothing less." He grew silent allowing her to move closer to him so she was resting on his chest with one of his arms around her and the other holding her hand. He gently moved his fingers over her shoulder noticing a minute amount of liquid on her skin. "You've been thrashing around a bit… you've broken open some of your cuts again."

"Again? How long is it going to take for these to heal?" She groaned and closed her eyes choosing to focus on the rhythmic beat of his heart. "It's been almost two months now."

"Yes… but he sliced you open with a scalpel then abused you causing them to rip. He cut you deeper than you think he did." Darien's voice was laced with sadness. "You've been sleeping in here for a week." Her eyes opened and searched for his in the darkness. "I'm sorry but I had to do it. I couldn't have you running around here and packing boxes."

"Did… you… touch my small pink dresser?" She asked in a panicked voice. As much as she shared with her brother the one thing she didn't want him knowing about was her drawer of sexual items. She knew toys wouldn't bother him but the videos she had in her special drawer would. There had been instances where she'd taped some of her encounters and if he ever got his hands on those she'd die of embarrassment. Him seeing her nude and taking care of her was one thing but him seeing her in the act… was so very different. "Dare?"

"No, I haven't. Why is there something in there you don't want me to find?" His voice was amused yet concerned at the same time. "You don't have any drugs in there do you? You know what happened the last time…"

"No, I don't have any drugs… it's… a different genre." She swallowed her words making him laugh. "What? What I do with my personal time is the one thing I keep from you and I plan to keep it that way."

"Please do." He chuckled and squeezed her tighter in a playful manner. "I'll leave that dresser for you until you have it emptied… oh… I do have some bad news though…" He paused causing her to suck in her breath. "Mother sold your car… she sold most everything. Basically we get our beds, dressers, and personal things including clothes but that's it. Everything else has been sold. The house is so empty right now it's ridiculous." She growled. Her car! Her beautiful white eclipse was gone? Why? "In case you're wondering I'm keeping my car. No one is ever going to take that car from me… it's mine. I paid for it." He said with finality making her very jealous. Why did he get to keep his car but hers was sold? "All that aside you should get back to sleep, we're finishing up tomorrow and beginning the journey to Washington."

"I'm not tired." She pouted but closed her eyes once again thankful for the fact that it seemed he was going to stay with her. He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead gently. "I hope morning never comes." She whispered as she began to slip into her dream world.

He felt her relax and begin to breath deeply; once again she was asleep. He knew he should get up and go back to his own room but he couldn't, he couldn't leave her alone. The entire time she'd been sleeping she'd been having nightmares and calling out for him. At times she screamed and cried, thrashing even, as if to get away from something. Truth was that he was worried. He was worried about her dreams; more specifically he was worried about him being in her dreams so often. It was true that the majority of his dreams were about her but it was because she was so fragile. "Things are going to get better. I promise you Serena." He whispered into her hair and closed his own eyes.


	6. Starting Over

Enjoy and REVIEW okay? Let me know how you like everything and how you're feeling.

* * *

Starting Over

The morning came just as it had billions of times before casting a yellow glow over the earth reaching the two sleeping in each other's arms. Darien was the first to wake and untangle himself from the sleeping girl beside him. She was always so peaceful when she slept it amazed him. He was certain that he could never look even remotely close to peaceful when he slept. Serena was always peaceful, her lips slightly parted allowing a bit of saliva to coat her bottom lip, not much, just a little to make them glisten. Sighing he walked to his room and stepped into the bathroom for his morning shower, it was going to be a long day and he wanted to be clean for it.

"Dare?" Serena groggily looked around her room but didn't see her brother. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes before shifting her weight and touching her feet to the floor. Something about being alone in this moment bothered her. She'd had another unsettling dream and wanted to be sure he was okay. "Dare?" She asked and searched her room before venturing next door and into his. "Dare?" She whispered into the empty room. Clearly he'd moved all of his furniture yesterday. It was eerie to see his room empty, strange to think they were moving to a new house on the other side of the country. She looked around for him wondering if he'd gone down to help move the final objects; that was… until she saw his bathroom door slightly cracked open. _Just walk away Serena…_ she attempted to will her feet to retrace her steps however she found herself moving towards the bathroom. She could hear the sound of the shower and saw the steam creeping out of the crack. She bit her lip as she wondered why her heart was racing. Well, she knew why her heart was racing; the issue was that she'd never seen her brother without any clothes. This puzzled her because he'd seen her nude so many times and thought nothing of it. To her, personal boundaries didn't exist when Darien was with her yet… she'd never seen him nude and was nervous about the possibility. Rarely had she even seen him with his shirt off. Last night had been the first time he'd come around her without that item of clothing in years… save for the night she was raped. Stepping so close to the bathroom door that she felt the heat against her skin she froze. _Just turn around… you shouldn't be here… you fantasize enough about him without knowing what he looks like without clothes._ Too late. Her hand was on the doorknob pushing the door open a bit more. Suddenly the shower stopped simultaneously making her stop. Her eyes were fixed on the mirror that reflected the image of the glass shower so she could see. It was steamy in the bathroom, literally, obviously Darien was a fan of extremely hot water. Suddenly the door opened and she saw Darien emerge from the shower. She took a step back continuing to will herself to turn around before the steam cleared. Her eyes refused to listen to her, refused to move away from the image in the mirror. It was like a movie, the steam was slowly clearing and he was becoming more and more visible. He grabbed a towel and began to dry his soaking wet hair allowing her to slowly scan him over. It was as though she was a tiger stalking it's prey. She could see no flaws in him, none whatsoever. He was perfect in her eyes. She felt herself let out a large breath catching his attention. Panicking she rushed to his bedroom door and knocked as if she'd just come in. "Darien? Are you in here?"

"Yeah! Hold one second!" He called from the bathroom. She waited for him nervously hoping he didn't know she was spying on him. Oh God what would she do if he knew? "Hey." He smiled stepping out from the bathroom with the jeans he wore the night before on and the towel draped around his neck. "Need anything?"

"No, I was just wondering if you ran away." She teased playfully and tried to push the image she'd just been studying out of her head. He stood in his empty room studying her eyes closely before moving to his practically empty closet and selecting a black muscle tee. She loved it when he wore that shirt, it was sexy in so many ways, and paired with his faded blue jeans… She shuddered slightly. "So… what do I need to do today?"

"Pack up your dresser." He smiled and pulled the shirt over his head then ran his hand through his wet hair. "After you do that we'll be about ready to take off. We're only waiting for your room." He winked. "So… off with you now." He waved a hand at her then smiled broadly. She turned slowly and left the room before breaking into a painful run and rushing back to her room. She had no idea if he knew or not but she wasn't going to stick around him to find out. What would he say if he knew? What would he think? She closed her eyes only to see him there as well.

_Okay… pack the dresser… pack the dresser._ She repeated to herself and found an empty stack of boxes she hadn't noticed earlier. Her room was pretty much empty save for her bed and that dresser. Sitting on the floor she opened the drawer that held her tapes and toys. With a sly smile she began to pack the drawer into the box being sure all of her tapes were there. _Yup, just the way you left them._ She smiled and continued to place the items away. Lingere, the tapes, various toys including bondage materials; many fine memories went with them. Just as she finished her door opened making her jump and shove the flaps of the box together. "What?" She snapped at the two young men standing in the doorway. "Oh… sorry." She blushed and grabbed a large felt tipped marker to label the box. "I'm done in here if you're here to move everything."

"Yup…" One of the men smiled then stepped into the room motioning for the other to follow. "You're… uh… Serena aren't you?" He asked bashfully then blushed as she nodded her head yes. "Look… I uh… I'm such a big fan of yours. That routine that you did with your brother years ago… the one that won the tournament… that was beautiful and amazing… and your gymnastics are incredible!" Her eyes widened. She'd never had anyone approach her as if she was a star for those feats.

"Thank you!" She stood and held out her hand to shake his. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're… um… you've got some blood on your tank top." He said nervously then frowned. "it's from the cuts that man gave you when you were raped isn't it?" She stepped back and looked down at her shirt then blushed as she realized she was still only wearing her panties and her tank top. She hadn't even put a bra on yet! The man's eyes wandered down to her thighs seeing the cuts in them and the almost all faded bruises.

"Hey! Get out!" Darien shot from the doorway eyeing the two men. "She isn't even dressed yet." He stormed into the room and placed himself in front of her to block their views. "You can wait until I come and get you." He growled making the men back out of the room. "You really have no shame do you?" He then turned on her and noticed the blood on her shirt. "Damn it." He then looked her over more closely and noticed the deeper cuts between her legs were bleeding fairly heavily. "Serena!" He growled and picked her up carrying her to the bathroom to doctor her wounds. Setting her on the large counter he grabbed a washcloth and stood in front of her cleaning the blood off of her. "Probably my fault for letting you wander around so much." He sighed and looked into her eyes as he pressed the cloth to her. It was if he was trying to look into her soul. "We need to get you dressed. Mother's in a hurry to leave, Andrew and Molly are downstairs waiting to say goodbye, then the movers are impatient." She watched his eyes change color as he went through several emotions. "Come on." He lifted her from the counter and took her into the closet pulling her shirt off and tossing her one of her many bras before searching her closet for a shirt and pants.

She dressed then let Darien lead her out of the closet and past the men who'd re-entered her room despite being told to wait. He glared as he pulled her forward, down the stairs and out of the empty house to his Mercedes. "I'm riding with you? Wait… we're DRIVING?" She asked exasperated it was annoying to think she'd be stuck in a car for who knew how long. "I hate driving." She crossed her arms and looked at her brother with defiance.

"Well good then. You're not driving. You're riding in the passenger seat. So get in, sit down and shut your yap for a moment." He smiled playfully and opened her door for her. Ilene and Ken stood close by watching the two. Once she was in the car Darien walked to their parents who spoke a few words then got into their car. "Okay, we're set." He smiled as he came back to the car bringing Andrew and Molly with.

"Bah Sarenah. Ah'm gunna miss ya!" Molly smiled after she opened the door and hugged her good friend. "Awe gosh… ah'm cryin'!" Molly gasp and quickly pulled away to let Andrew have his farewell.

"Don't mind her Serry. We'll be visiting." He hugged her then stepped back to give Darien a clearly unwanted and overly brotherly hug. "Bye you big oaf! Don't chase all her potentials away." Darien laughed then hugged Molly lightly before shutting Serena's door and getting into the car himself.

"I don't want to go." Serena said silently as she looked at her friends through the glass. She had thought she could leave them but it was hard to imagine them not being just down the road. "Can't we stay here while mom and dad move?"

"No." Darien sighed and started the car. They pulled out of the driveway behind their parent's car leaving their life in Virginia behind them. She looked back at her friends and wondered if they would come to visit as Andy had promised.

* * *

It took them a week to drive across the country to their new home. Darien nudged his sister awake as they entered Washington's state border. "Hey… hey! Wake up welcome to our new home!" He exclaimed as Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked around wide eyed. Unlike Virginia Washington looked like a desert wasteland… at least in the east. "I know this doesn't look too great but that's the amazing part of Washington. The east part of this state is separated by a mountain range making this part like a desert. The other side of the mountains is where we're going. It's green and lush year round."

"How can it be green year round?" Serena shot and remembered that back home all of the trees were losing their leaves to get ready for winter. Darien laughed at her blatant disregard for tree classification.

"Washington is the evergreen state meaning practically all the trees are evergreens and don't lose their green color." He smiled and looked at her with a triumphant look. "Bet you didn't know we were born here." Her face became still as she turned with new interest to the land. "In Seattle though."

"Oh." She sighed and sat back thankful she wasn't born in this deserted looking place. "So are we going back there?" She asked with a bit of hope in her voice. She wanted to be in a big city and there weren't many in Washington as far as she knew.

"No, we're going to Vancouver… It's just across the Columbia from Portland Oregon so yeah. You won't be too far from skyscrapers and tuberculosis." She looked at her brother with a horror stricken face. What sort of comment was that?

"What?" She gasp then narrowed her eyes as he laughed heartily. "Whatever you jerk." She looked out the window at the passing fields of gold. Soon the landscape changed to reflect the climbing elevation of the mountain then the cloudy, wet, green valley. "Oh… my God is this where we're going to be living?" She asked and looked up at the dark grey November sky. "It's not even blue!"

"It rarely is." Darien nodded and admired the ominous clouds. "It's like this all the time. It rains constantly as well." Despite the beautiful green of the trees and bushes, despite the deep rivers she felt herself become depressed. Rain? She hated rain. "You'll like it here. I promise you."

"Uh huh." She snorted and waited to come upon their new home. She wondered what it would look like. It was probably going to be a smaller house then back at home. Something she wasn't looking forward to. Finally they arrived in front of a new looking two-story house. It was clearly modeled in the new craft of stone Tudor European homes. "It looks… nice." She smiled weakly at the house that would become her new home. Unlike the house in Virginia this one was in a subdivision and was surrounded by a plethora of other homes. It didn't have the grounds the last house had, and it certainly wasn't near the size.

"It's more than nice. It's brand new! It's stunning!" Darien jumped out of the car and quickly rushed to open her door and get her out. She emerged from the car and looked around noticing the neighbors looking at them with interest. More than likely the moving van, which was parked in the driveway being unloaded, drew them to wonder who was moving into the neighborhood. He took her inside so they could both explore. Ken ventured in with them as Ilene remained outside to boss the movers about.

They explored the house until Serena found herself leaning heavily on Darien's arm for support her body exhausted and in pain. "I think that's enough for her eh son?" Ken said softly as Darien scooped her into his arms.

"I think so too." Darien carried her upstairs to her room, which the movers had managed to put her bed. "Time to rest Serena." He lay her down then lay down himself placing a strong arm around her. He watched as the movers brought the boxes into her room and eye them suspiciously. No doubt their closeness puzzled many people but he didn't care. I was his duty to make sure she was safe and content. One mover in particular stared at them each time he entered the room. "What?" Darien snapped nastily scaring the man away.

"What?" Serena asked groggily and turned slightly to him making him regret his tiny outburst. "What's going on?" She asked and opened her eyes slightly.

"Nothing Serena go back to sleep." He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, everything is just fine." She went back to sleep allowing him to resume glaring at the movers who kept staring at them. Finally the team of men left allowing Darien to relax. He was glad to see them go because nothing bothered him more than men eyeing Serena when she was sleeping. It was as if they were wondering if they could take advantage of her in her unconscious state.

"Hey there kiddo. You hungry?" Ken asked as he entered the room with a bag of food from a fast food restaurant. "Burgerville. My favorite… haven't had it since we lived her." He set the bag next to the bed and looked at his sleeping daughter. "This will be good for her… I'm convinced of it."

"Me too." Darien nodded and tightened his grip around her fragile body. "Getting her away from those monsters back home." Ken's face grew serious as he looked at Darien. He knew that Darien was on a mission to make Serena's life better, to protect her from the evils of men yet, he couldn't seem to see past the danger he himself posed. Ken used to think that Darien would grow out of his protection phase however, he hadn't and now Serena had been attacked for it. She suffered in Darien's absence from her own misery; it was as if he'd become the only light in her world.

"There are monsters everywhere Darien. Even in you and I. Just remember that." Darien looked at his father and nodded. He knew the truth in those words. It was the evil inside of him that had made Alan jump out the window, which had broken Andrew's arm, and wanted Fiore dead. He wanted them all dead, every man who'd taken advantage of Serena's bad judgment. "Enjoy your burgers." Ken offered and walked out of the room choosing to let Darien think about the way he coddled Serena. It was so very clear that Serena was becoming dependant of him, she always had been to a point but it was worse now. She cried for him in her sleep if he wasn't by her. Yet Ken sensed that Darien wanted it that way. The young man wanted to be needed, wanted to be her world. Most people saw Serena's flaws but no one seemed to look at Darien's. No, he was the savior, he was the person trying to rescue her; but no action was ever selfless. Darien was just as confused as Serena, two people caught in a world of pain and suffering. He only hoped that one day someone would come along and make them realize it. There had to be someone out there who could love Serena for who she was, and stand up to Darien. There had to be someone who would liberate her from her volunteered prison. There also had to be someone who would do the same for Darien.

* * *

The next day Ilene and Ken left to start their new careers. Once again the siblings were left alone in the house. "You unpack your room Serena and I'll go do mine." Darien smiled and kissed her forehead before going into his room for the first time since their arrival. Serena sat among the boxes debating which to put away first.

She decided on her private drawer first. It was important to get that done first so Darien could unpack the rest of her room if she was feeling tired. Digging for the box she found it and opened the flaps to begin putting it back into the dresser it came from. One by one she removed each item. After it was put away she took inventory of it all being sure that the movers hadn't taken anything. It would be sick and disturbing but still possible. Scanning the contents of the drawer she froze. One of her movies was missing… her **personal** favorite and the most explicit of the tapes she'd starred in. "Oh God…" She gasp and put her hand over her mouth wondering which sicko took it. "Oh!" She shuddered imagining some guy in his thirties watching the film and doing unspeakable things to himself. "DARIEN!" She closed the drawer and stood up feeling herself begin to hyperventilate. She wanted to be an actress someday! What if the sick bastard who took it pasted it on youtube or something!

"What?" He rushed in and took a good look at her immediately furrowing his brow. "What's got you so upset?" He looked at the box marked "Serena, Personal DO NOT OPEN!" and returned is eyes to her full of new concern. "What's wrong?"

"S… Someone… no… some sicko stole one of my home made movies!" He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward taking her hands and setting on the bed pulling her down so she was beside him. "I mean… who… who would be sick enough to do such a thing?"

"What sort of movie was this?" Darien asked without emotion in his voice indicating he already had a pretty clear idea of what it was. She only looked at him. "I see… well, you're the one who made them. I hardly see why you're hyperventilating. You've let countless men take you to bed, why should one watching you in bed bother you?" She stared at him with her jaw halfway to the floor. "Don't look at me like that you know I have a point. Plus, what are you going to do? Call the company and complain about it? Then they'll be looking for it to watch together. This is one of those things you can't really prove."

"I can't believe you're the one being calm about this." She gasp and looked into his emotionless eyes. "I mean… you!"

"Like I said Serena. There's nothing you can do… I mean what? You want me to go there and look for your sex tape? I'm sorry but I draw the line there. I won't do that for you." She smiled and nodded realizing she was over-reacting.

"I love you." She smiled and hugged him close making him laugh. "What?"

"You don't love me as much as they're going to when they watch whatever you have on that thing." He shielded himself as she smacked him. "Hey! You know I'm only playing!" She growled and tackled him onto the bed then began to beat him with a pillow. "Stop… hey stop! I don't want to hurt you!" He warned and looked at her between her hits. She ignored him then squealed as he flipped her over and stood up being sure not to trap her under him.

"Pussy." She laughed as he stood. "Afraid to wrestle with me?"

"You're not strong enough yet. Physically or mentally." He breathed and ran both of his hands through his hair. Something he did when something really bothered him. "I'm going back to my room to finish what I'm doing. I'll be in to help you when I'm done." He quickly left her to herself making her wonder what bothered him. Was she really so fragile he was afraid to play with her the way he used to? Her thoughts slowly wandered back to the tape as she unpacked. She knew it was the most explicit but why would someone choose that one over the others? They weren't exactly labeled… it must have been pure luck that they chose the one the liked the most. Coincidence that they would draw the tape she had the most fun in unless… the movers took their time over that week and watched them! Suddenly a new panic enveloped her as she went back to the drawer to check. She had a way of leaving the tapes in a certain position so she'd know if any of her boyfriends watched them. Sure enough they had all been moved. The throngs of each tape were off from her normal positioning system. Someone in that company deliberately watched every tape until they found the one that excited her the most. She wondered if she should tell Darien but opted against it. The fact that they had taken a tape is different then them actually previewing them all to pick their favorite. That sort of news would piss Darien off to no end.

She attempted to forget the whole thing and continued to unpack. Though the thought that someone was in that box bothered her more than she'd thought possible. If they watched the videos and took one what else did they do with the things in there? Perhaps it was better to throw it all away? Deciding to leave the issue for later she continued to unpack her room. Slowly but surely she put everything into it's place.

"All done?" Darien asked as he stepped into the room a few hours later. Just finishing her work Serena looked up and smiled with a nod. "Good! Let's look you over to see if you're bleeding at all." He then stepped up to her and lifted her clothes to examine her. Finding nothing he smiled and hugged her close as the doorbell rang. "Neighbors?" He turned and walked downstairs pulling her along. Stepping up to the door he pulled it open to come face to face with a red-headed teenage boy and four teenage girls. "Hello, can I help you?" Darien asked curiously.

"Hey! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rubeus and these are my sisters, Prisma, Catzy, Avery, and Birdie." Rubeus motioned towards each girl as he stated her name. "We live two houses down… Welcome neighbors!" Darien stood silently taking the group in. Serena stood behind him safely guarded by his strong figure as he thought about what Rubeus had just said.

"Hello. My name's Darien, this is Serena." He smiled and shook each person's hand but blocked her from doing the same. Seeing this Rubeus lifted an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. Serena looked Rubeus over briefly then moved her eyes to the four women behind him. Each had her own definite sense of style yet the same vain air to them. Prisma wore a dark green and black top with a black skirt and knee high boots. Her dark green colored hair was swept up in a loose bun accenting her strong facial features. Catzy wore her hair in a fashion that was slightly similar to Serena's spaghetti and meatball fashion except her buns were shaped like cones and the rest of her dark purple hair cascaded freely down her back. Her pink and purple pinstriped shirt hugged her body tightly which was contrasted by the jagged cut purple skirt she wore. Avery looked most like her brother with orangey red hair pulled back in a tight bun with a bright yellow bow. Her orange corset top was laced snugly making her chest appear squished. Her tight mini skirt and lace up orange sandals completed her outfit. Birdie, in Serena's opinion was by far the prettiest girl of them all. Her long silver hair was French braided into a long ponytail with her bangs covering a lone braid crossing her forehead. She wore an icy blue jumpsuit with dark blue boots. To say the least they were a colorful bunch surrounding their brother who was wearing a brown sweater and matching pants.

"Nice to meet you both… would you like to take a tour of the neighborhood?" Rubeus offered as his sisters giggled amongst themselves. Darien nodded and pulled Serena out of the house but her hand and locked it behind him. "Oh… okay then… let's start with our cul-de-sac shall we?" Rubeus smiled and began to lead the group.

"So… Darien… how old are you?" Prisma ventured with a seductive smile. Feeling jealousy fill her Serena glared at the girl then squeezed his hand causing him to sigh.

"I'm almost eighteen… a senior this year." He smiled and continued to follow Rubeus and listen to his endless prattle about the houses and people in the neighborhood. The two listened politely occasionally sighing from his judgmental commentary.

"Leaving the cul-de-sac now we enter the rest of the neighborhood where all the weird people live." He laughed making his sisters snicker. Walking along Serena spotted a teen on his bike jumping off of a home-made ramp. It didn't seem that safe but he executed his moves with all of the precision of a well-versed rider. As they neared him Rubeus began to grow quiet instead watching the boy teen with a sadistic smile. "That's Seiya Kou. He's a freak. I suggest you stay away from him."

Serena watched Seiya stop his bike and watch the group carefully. His long black ponytail blew in the slight wind as his icy blue eyes scanned them then connected with hers for a brief moment. Serena's gaze soon drew Darien's eyes in the same direction. Seiya was still, as though he were a statue. "Hi." He smiled and began to approach the frozen man with his hand still clamped around Serena's. Seiya quickly scanned his eyes over the two and stiffened as though he were preparing to run. "My name's Darien. This is Serena."

Seiya examined them once again and grunted his icy eyes fixed on Darien's. "What do you want?" Darien seemed to loosen a bit making Serena feel suddenly nervous. This Seiya was cute, his slim features and piercing eyes immediately drew her to him.

"Just leave him alone Darien. He's a freak." Rubeus laughed with his sisters making Darien turn violently while releasing Serena's hand. Though she couldn't see the look on his face Serena could imagine the evil eye he gave the red head.

"You have no right to call anyone a freak! As far as I'm concerned you're an asshole and you can leave Serena and I alone." The emphasis on the word Serena made her smile. Already he was beginning to find possible threats to her. Turning back to Seiya Serena saw a look of shock on his face. Had no one ever stood up for him? "Sorry about them Seiya. They were just leaving." Darien said loudly making the group retreat.

"Thanks… that was a first for me." Seiya smiled making Serena's heart flutter. He was dreamy, not in the classic and smoldery way Darien was though. No, Seiya was a mysterious sort of sexy. "New around here? Well, let me save you the trouble. It's social suicide to be friends with me so walk away now and you won't be disappointed." Serena frowned at the definite tone Seiya had.

"Let me save you some trouble. There's no possible way I can commit social suicide. People flock to me." Darien crossed his arms looking at Seiya pointedly who smiled deviously. "I think you underestimate yourself."

"Darien… you're all right." Seiya smiled and looked at his new friend's companion. His eyes moved over her then back to Darien. That was it, unimpressed, unmoved by her beauty. Darien saw the interaction and moved towards Seiya.

"Play football at all?" Serena snapped her head towards her brother with a slack jaw. Seiya had just over looked her and now Darien was trying to bond with him? What the hell was going on? "I was the quarterback back at home…"

Seiya began to reply when a tall, drunken brunette stumbled out of the house behind him and shouted his name. "Seiya! Get in here now!" Serena fixed her eyes on the woman and frowned. The woman's body was scantily clad as she stumbled towards the now terrified looking teen.

"I've got to go… I'll stop by some time. Bye Darien!" He turned towards the house then paused turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Serena." The two watched Seiya rush to the house and disappear into its depths. With a skeptic look Serena swung her eyes towards her brother as if he were a stranger.

"Don't look at me like that. He's the first one to look at you and not immediately associate you with sex." Darien didn't even look at her as he took her hand and began to lead her back to the house. "I think he could be the one I pick for you."

"What?" She exclaimed and pulled her hand from her brother's. As cute as Seiya was there was no way she was going to try and gain his attention. If Seiya didn't freely give his affections then he wasn't worth it. "Screw you Darien!" She stormed towards her house wanting to distance herself from Seiya's house and Darien's concentrated eyes.


	7. Attractions

I know this is going to bug some of you but remember the types of fics I write. Have faith in me. :D I know I left a cliffy in there. Sorry but I had to. Enjoy the Chapter and **REVIEW **as questions if you have them I will try and answer them all. :D

* * *

Attractions

Serena sat in her room staring out at the partially sunny sky feeling bored. She started school on Monday so until then she didn't have anything to do. As soon as they had returned home Darien forbade her from seeing or talking to Rubeus and his sisters. She understood why and frankly she didn't want anything to do with a guy who was as negative as Rubeus. Seiya on the other hand had sparked her interest and she wondered when he was going to come to her house.

As if on cue Seiya rode in front of the house on his bike and stopped. Getting off the bike and walking it up the driveway Serena felt an odd sense of excitement wash over her. Jumping up from her bed she rushed down the stairs then paused as Darien seemed to materialize from no where and walk to the door opening it before Seiya managed to ring to doorbell. "Hey." Darien smiled and stepped aside allowing the icy blue-eyed teen to step into the house. Serena scanned him more carefully this time. Now that he was so close she could see the emptiness in his eyes as he looked around slowly examining his environment. He looked as though he were calculating something important. Then his eyes swung towards her and scanned her appearance then narrowed and turned back to Darien. "Welcome to our home." Darien smiled.

"Nice house… your parents home or do they always leave you to run things?" Seiya's tone was cold and bitter with a hint of envy. Serena crossed her arms and decided instead of responding to analyze his clothing. Seiya wore a long sleeved sweater with loose fitting cargo pants despite the somewhat warm weather.

"They leave us here to conquer the house without them. They travel quite often and manage their business so they don't have time to be home." Darien said flatly and seemed to scrutinize Seiya. "It's never really affected us too much." He smiled and waved for Seiya to follow him into the living room. "Tell me Seiya… why do people seem to not like you?" Serena stood in the archway watching them talk.

"I'm different and my mother isn't a very… esteemed member of the community." Darien nodded and sat on the couch aloofly. This action didn't seem to relax the smaller boy at all. Instead Seiya tensed even more. "So… I came over to just sort of… hang out… I'm not used to this sort of thing though so…"

"Let's play a game!" Serena jumped into the living room making Darien look at her with scolding eyes. "How about… LIFE®… or Clue®?" Seiya turned to look at her with his cold eyes. "What?" He turned back to Darien who was slowly shifting his eyes between the two. "Okay… what?"

Seiya turned suddenly and looked at her full on making her feel uncomfortable. The way he was looking at her bothered her because it was emotionless and empty. "How about football?" Darien interjected jumping up from the couch and standing next to his sister who was participating in an unofficial staring contest with Seiya.

"I suppose. You know… from the little time I've been here… you two are easy to read." Seiya smiled and tilted his head to the side much like an evil doll in a horror film. "Did you know that Serena?" She stepped back and to the side to partially hide herself behind Darien. "I know what you're doing Serena and I'm just going to tell you right now… it's not going to work. I'm not interested in a relationship."

"I don't want a relationship with you." She snapped defensively and looked up at Darien. "That was his idea." Seiya's eyes widened and glanced at Darien for a moment then returned his face to his stony look. "I mean… um…"

"Serena… I can tell what sort of girl you are. You're the one who gets into trouble, the one who sleeps around, the one who gets everything she wants when she wants it… and if you don't. You create problems for those around you… right?" Serena stared at him with shock written all over her face making him smirk. "So, I'm right?"

"Not anymore." Darien Said flatly and looked lovingly at his sister. "She's turning over a new leaf." Serena watched Seiya laugh heartily and looked at Darien defiantly. "Don't laugh at her."

"Girls like her never change." Seiya smiled and sighed slightly. "On the other hand a little football might be fun." Darien smiled and left to retrieve his football. "You're an interesting one I'll give you that." Apart from feeling raw in front of him, his ability to read her both astounded and scared her. Something about this man made her want more, challenged her to demand more.

"Here's the football! Let's start playing." Darien called cheerfully and looked at Seiya with kindness. "Not you Serena." He added as she began to step outside with them. "You know why." He answered her first question before she could ask it. Seiya's eyes shifted back and forth slowly between them then he snorted and stepped out. "I mean it Serena." She nodded slowly and walked outside to watch the boys play with the lemon shaped ball.

They tumbled and played much like two young friends would, at times challenging each other to battles of strength. Darien always won against Seiya, in fact after a while Seiya seemed to get discouraged. "You're not giving up now are you? Already?" Serena asked sweetly and tilted her head trying to appear cute. Seiya only glanced at her and shrugged squeezing the football between his hands. "Wimp." She laughed and rushed towards him stealing the ball away.

"Serena…" Darien warned and looked at Seiya's now focused eyes. "I told you no." Ignoring her brother she lightly pranced to the other end of the yard and looked at the two men playfully. "I'll handle this." Darien put out his hand as if to tell Seiya to leave the issue alone but Seiya, not being one to back down snorted.

"Nah." He shrugged and stepped towards Serena cautiously readying himself for a chase. Serena thought him to be spiderlike, his thin build easily spread over a large area as he slowly stalked her. "Now… Serena. Don't think I won't get it from you because you're a girl… just behave and give it to me now." He laughed as she smiled at him defiantly. "Come on, be a good girl and hand it over."

As the ball began to fall through the air Serena began to back up, her eyes wide with fear. "Serena!" Darien shouted moving towards her quickly and stumping Seiya. "Stop!" She was now stepping into the road, slowly backing away from the two men. "Stop damn it!" Seiya watched as if in slow motion as Darien rushed for the girl in the road. The sound of screeching tires soon followed as Darien was barely able to tackle Serena and save her from hitting the pavement by flipping over. The blonde's hysterical screams filled the air and his ears drawing him toward the siblings. "Serena… Serena! It's me!" Darien attempted to pull Serena from her current state. "Seiya! Help me!" Seiya rushed over and looked at Darien who'd managed to hold her to the pavement despite her violent attempts to hurt him and screams. "Hold her down!"

The woman who'd stopped the car slowly emerged and looked down at Serena with shock on her face then to Seiya. "Seiya? Wh… who is this?" He didn't answer the beautiful raven-haired girl but instead turned a softer eye on the woman below him.

"Move!" Darien snapped as he slightly pushed Seiya aside and shoved a liquid filled syringe into Serena's thigh. "Damn it… it's worse." He paused and looked at the woman leaning against the car and sighed. "Sorry miss… she's suffering from…"

"Trauma." The girl smiled nodding her head in understanding as her brown eyes scanned the blonde on the ground. "I've seen it many times before. My father is a psychiatrist." Seiya looked between the two then turned back to Serena whose movements began to calm. An odd sense of warmth filled him as the fear subsided in her eyes and she slowly began to slip into unconsciousness.

"What's happened to you?" He whispered then stood as Serena's body went limp. He Turned to Darien who was staring at the raven-haired woman in the road. "Darien. Your sister? You can stare at Raye after we take care of Serena." Darien turned and scooped Serena into his arms protectively and began to walk to the house.

"You can put your car in the driveway if you wish to stick around." He smiled at Raye and continued on with Serena leaving Seiya and Raye together in the street. The two studied one another before Raye loosened and smiled broadly.

"It's been some time since we've had a face to face encounter" She stepped into her car and began to move it towards the house, Seiya walking along side the car. "Are things any better for you? Daddy asks about you frequently."

"Does he?" Seiya smirked and leaned against the car after Raye had parked in the driveway. "Surprising… but what about you? What's with the starry eyes? Interested in my new friend?" She blushed and looked at the ground as Darien emerged from the house running his hand through his hair. "To answer your question Raye, this is Darien Shields. The blonde was his sister Serena. Darien, this is Raye Hino." The two shook hands, eyes never parting.

"Nice to meet you Raye." Seiya tried to suppress his laugh. It was clear that the two were drawn to one another. It was strange to watch but he knew the feeling. It had only been a few days since he'd set eyes on Serena yet he'd felt a strange pull towards her. He knew it was physical, Serena was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. It was the animal in him that wanted her, at the same time however, he felt as though he should avoid her. She was a promiscuous woman… that he knew, he could sense it in her there was something different about her though. From watching her and Darien interact he could see she was in love with him, with her own brother. The part that puzzled him was that Darien sent mixed signals. One moment she was the love of his life, the next she was simply a small child. Their dynamic was intriguing to him. "Seiya… will you help me with Serena?"

"How?" Seiya looked at his new friend wondering what Darien wanted. "If I do… I'd need to stay here."

"Great! That's what I need. It's hard for me to watch her at all hours of the day and still take care of myself so your help would be greatly appreciated." Then he turned to Raye with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Raye, I need to take care of her so I don't really have time to get to know you right now…"

"Oh! Well, here's my number. Call me… I have to get going anyway." She laughed nervously and pulled a pen from her car. "Oh… I don't have a piece of paper." She frowned. Seiya watched Darien go to reach for his cell phone then stopped, instead holding his hand out to Raye.

"Just write it on my hand then." Raye blushed and took his large hand into her own and began to write the numbers. Seiya watched in awe as Raye finished her task and got into her car. After she was gone Seiya turned back to Darien who was entering the number into his phone.

"What was that?" He asked the taller man who was smiling slightly. "You had your phone why didn't you just…"

"Did you see the way she was looking at me? She wanted an excuse to touch me. Why not?" Darien shrugged and turned towards the house. "No harm in showing a little interest in her is there? That is unless you and she are…"

"No! No, not at all. We used to be friends but… her dad decided I should probably stay away from her." Now it was Seiya's turn to shrug. "So… what's up with your sister? Why did she act like that?"

"She was gang raped by twenty men then after they… well… anyways, she suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You triggered her by calling her a good girl. When she hears those words she goes into one of her episodes and relives the experience… it's hard to tell how long she'll be out of it." Seiya watched Darien's face change as he stood and thought about the trauma Serena had been through. It was as if Darien was in physical pain.

"Why not put her in a professional facility?" Seiya knitted his brow. Darien immediately locked eyes with him and narrowed them. The danger in those Dark blue orbs made Seiya cautious. "I think they're better equipped to deal with this sort of thing…"

"No. She's not going anywhere. I swore to protect and care for her. I don't break my promises. Ever." Darien shot angrily. "Besides, no one knows her like I do, no one ever will. She's fragile and strong at the same time. I love her far too much to send her to some institution." As if Darien wasn't confusing enough Seiya watched the man's eyes soften with the last statement.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions Darien, and I want you to answer them truthfully." Seiya hesitated as Darien straightened his body. "Are you wanting me to help you because you want me to have a relationship with her?" Darien nodded his head in admittance. "Okay… now the hard one… what's your relationship with her Darien? Why do you look at her the way Raye looked at you?"

* * *

Serena groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around her dimly lit room. Moving her arm a little she realized she was once again, bound at the wrists and ankles. This time however the restraints were ropes and held her limbs away from her as if she had been in some torturous sex movie. "Darien?" She turned her head to see him sitting in a chair beside her bed. "Will you untie me?" He stood and loosened the noose-like knots at her wrists then her ankles.

"Sorry Serena but you attacked us a few times so we had to tie you down. Luckily Seiya's pretty good at that sort of thing…" He paused and offered his hands to help her sit up. "He's been helping me take care of you. I think I've found a winner… oh, and Raye's been by to check on you too."

"Who's Raye?" She shot and watched her brother's eyes light up a little at the mention of the girl's name. "Darien… who the fuck is Raye?" Just as Darien opened his mouth to answer the door opened revealing the person in question. Serena scanned her quickly and felt jealousy rip through her body. This girl was beautiful; her long black hair fell down her back in waves to just below her perfect butt. If Serena didn't know any better she'd swear a Victoria's secret model had walked into her room. "You're Raye aren't you?"

Raye jumped and looked at Serena with shock, most likely from the hostile tone Serena had given her. "I am… yes… and you're Darien's sister Serena. It's nice to finally see you're awake. You've missed a month of school." She then walked towards Darien and handed him a book she'd been holding. "Here's your book. Thanks again." Serena watched Darien take the book gently and smile at the girl. Standing he stood and gave her a brief hug before smiling and turning towards Serena.

"She's applying to the same university I am… she wants to be a defense attorney. Isn't that great?" Though he was smiling Serena could see the caution in his eyes. The expression telling her all she needed to know about his and Raye's relationship. It was a look that said he was interested in this girl and nothing Serena said would change that.

"Get out." She growled angrily and lay back on her bed. "I'm not ready to get up just yet. I'm also not ready to entertain visitors." No doubt Raye was taken aback but she didn't care. Darien was hers, not Raye's. If Darien was interested in this girl that was his choice and if he was looking for approval he wasn't going to get it. "Out!"

"Serena! Don't be so rude!" Darien snapped and said something quietly to Raye who then left the room. "Don't start this with me you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Raye's a fine girl and I've been waiting for you to meet her before I asked her out but I see you're just being hostile." Serena snorted making him growl. "It's not like I'd be leaving you alone. Seiya's here now and he won't stop talking about you. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you."

"Seiya? He hates me! Unless you pulled some Jedi mind trick on him, there's no way that's going to change." Darien only chuckled briefly. "I don't know or trust him! You're not to date her! If I couldn't date Andy you can't date her." She challenged.

Darien leaned over her on the bed, his face only centimeters away from hers. "Try and stop me." He looked into her eyes making her freeze. The emotions in his eyes confused her, it was almost as if he was asking her to stop him. "That's what I thought." He nodded and stood up. Her heart was racing from how close he'd been. "I'm going to send Seiya in here in a minute be nice, he's been very good to you." With that he walked out making her scream in frustration.

By the time Seiya was standing next to the bed she'd begun to cry uncontrollably. It wasn't fair! She had been out of it for a month and Darien had found himself a girlfriend? Not to mention he'd recruited Seiya to be her boyfriend. What was going on? Why didn't she just tell him how she really felt? Why hadn't she pulled his lips to hers only moments back? "Hey… don't cry?" Seiya cooed and sat on the bed whipping her tears away in the manner Darien usually did. "You're okay, he'd okay, why are you so sad?"

She looked into his icy blue eyes and tried to find some sort of emotion in them. How could she love a man who had empty eyes? How could she just surrender to Darien's demands? "Because… I love him Seiya. I'm sick… I know I'm sick. I'm a monster for loving him the way that I do but… I do! I don't even care that he's my brother. I'd be willing to spend eternity in hell for him. He's worth it!" She burst out and grabbed onto Seiya's thick sweater.

"You're not a monster Serena. The men who raped you were monsters, our mothers are monsters… there are so many out there but you're not one of them." He smiled and rocked her in his arms gently. "You're hurt and suffering from things that aren't your fault. That hardly makes you a monster. It makes you a confused woman." He smiled and looked into her sad blue eyes. "I can see the inner beauty in you Serena… I said what I said in the beginning to keep you away but I know now that I want you by my side. I'm so attracted to you in so many different ways that I'll do anything for you. Just give me the chance to love you, give me the chance to be what you want." She gasp and pulled away from him slightly. "The one thing I ask is that you be faithful to me. If I am to devote myself to you and your every wish I want to know that you will do the same." For once she saw emotion flash through his icy blue orbs. Reaching for his face she let the last tear fall and pressed her lips to his in an innocent kiss.

"I'll do my best." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe this would work, maybe she could do this. She could date Seiya and Darien could date Raye. That was normal right? Two siblings having significant others yet still being close. Yes… yes that was normal.


	8. Monsters

* * *

OOOO... Chapter eight and getting into it now. I know, I know I'm goign to have a few grumblers with this chapter but calm it down. You're just going to have to wait things out a bit aren't you? Let me know what you think okay? **PLEASE REVIEW!** Because I reallllllyyyy love reviews. I do, especially the long ones with predictions and stuff.

* * *

Monsters

The kiss that started as innocent soon changed into a struggle of power between tongues. The struggle ended as Seiya pulled away from her panting. His eyes ablaze with pure lust he stepped back and stared at the carpeted floor. Serena bit her lip and stared at him. Where had he learned to kiss like that? She'd never run into a guy his age that could excite her with only a kiss… actually, she'd never run into anyone like that. Save for Darien… but he didn't count because one look from Darien could make her orgasm. She knew it was weird but she wanted this mysterious man in front of her, something about him made her want to date him. Truly date him. "Seiya?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to go so far." She knitted her brow. He thought that kiss was going too far? What kind of guy kisses like that but thinks it's too much. "I… I'll go and get Darien." His icy eyes had regained their emptiness when he returned them to her. She shuddered wondering what his eyes would reveal during sex. He suddenly turned towards the door making her jump up from the bed and grab him.

"Wait!" She cried then turned him to her to kiss him again. Slowly he sunk backward into the door taking hold of her elbows and lifting them so her hands were wrapped around his neck. She growled a little and tore her arms away from his grasp instead moving her hands down his torso and taking hold of his sweater.

"No." He snapped suddenly and grabbed her hands away from the fabric and swung her sharply into the wall next to the door. The connection of her back against the wall didn't hurt, it even excited her a bit. "No." He breathed and grabbed hold of the doorknob. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head making him relax a bit. The relief was short-lived however as a sudden urge to move from the door hit him. Quickly he jumped back as the door flew open and Darien's massive figure filled the doorway. The man's dark blue eyes moved from Seiya to Serena slowly then back to Seiya as he moved towards the blonde.

"You okay?" His voice was soft as he stood in front of her. Seiya could see Darien's hands on her face tracing the tear streaks with his thumbs. Seiya couldn't help but become enraged by the sight, he had just removed her tears the same way only moments ago. Then another thought hit him. She's said yes to his offer. Serena had agreed to date him! Slowly Darien greatened the space between himself and Serena then turned to Seiya with stern eyes. "Let's make a few things clear here. You may date her but if you lay a hand on her in a sexual manner you will be forbidden the sight of her." Seiya felt his blood boil.

"So, only you can touch her then? Is that what you're saying?" Darien's lips twitched briefly before he smiled. "I know that's not what you're saying Darien. That would be ridiculous." Serena observed the two for a moment and closed her eyes. They looked as though they were in a standstill slowly testing one another.

"That's not what I meant. I mean to say, no sex as long as I'm here. I know you Serena." Darien held up his hand before she could say a word. "I hope that you two can respect me enough to refrain from such activities while I'm here. Right?" Seiya nodded numbly making Serena's face turn red with frustration. "Also, treat her gently, her wounds are healing well but not if you're rough with her."

"Okay, I get it. No rough sex." Seiya smirked playfully making Darien laugh. Serena could feel the air lighten as the two men stared at one another. To her this was ridiculous, if Seiya were anyone else right now Darien would be pounding him for even kissing her! What the hell was it with Seiya that Darien was fine with? What made Seiya different than say… Andy?

"Anyway, dinner's done. Raye's joining us." Darien pointed out and held the door open for Serena to exit. "Ladies first." He smiled then looked pointedly at Seiya before he walked out. Seiya stood in the dark room for a few minutes brewing to himself. Darien was the one who wanted him to date Serena yet he couldn't do what he wanted with her? What the hell type of logic was that? Seiya quickly walked down the stairs and into the electrically charged dining room where Serena sat glaring at Raye as if she were the devil. "Serena, if you don't stop that I'm going to have to send you back upstairs." Darien scolded making her smirk.

"Yes daddy." She challenged making him glare at her. She smiled and leaned back in her seat then winked at Seiya. The kiss still lingered on her lips making her want him even more. "After dinner can we go for a walk around the neighborhood? I need some exercise… I feel weak." She moaned and slid down in her chair like a child.

"That's a wonderful idea Serena! I think that would be quite lovely. Then we can walk to the coffee shop down the road… you can meet my friends." Raye smiled at the blonde who only snickered. "Oh, I think you'll like them. They're only a year ahead of you." Serena could tell Raye was trying to be as civil as possible.

"Oh yay." Serena looked at Seiya who looked down at the plate of food Darien had brought him. The war Serena was waging on Raye was both hilarious and sad. He looked at Darien briefly who was sitting opposite from Serena and noticed the equally amused look on his face. "Then let's get this over with." Serena then dug into her food and began stuffing her mouth.

* * *

The group walked down the road silently. Serena was glaring daggers at the back of Raye's head and had even growled when the raven-haired girl reached for Darien's hand. Before he'd laced his fingers with Raye's Darien had glanced at Serena to see if she was going to do anything more. Instead she'd grabbed Seiya's hand almost violently and pulled him to her side placing his hand on her hip. "What are you doing?" Seiya asked quietly. He knew the answer, the ugly green being named jealousy had invaded her eyes.

"Are you complaining that I'm letting you walk with your arm around my waist?" He smiled and shook his head no. "Then shut the hell up." She snapped. The awkward walk continued all the way to the coffee shop where a group of three girls sat at a table talking. Raye quickly pulled Darien over then motioned for Serena to follow.

"Hey guys! So… you remember my boyfriend Darien?" Raye smiled and pulled on Darien's arm playfully as he chuckled. The three girls nodded. "Well, this is his sister Serena… and of course you know Seiya… I think they're dating." The three girls smiled tentatively at the blonde and her new beau before the blonde member stood.

"Hi! I'm Mina! We've been waiting to meet you. Darien talks about you all the time. I just know we're going to be great friends!" She shook Serena's hand enthusiastically then, as if she had drank a whole case of energy drinks she jumped to the side and continued. "This book worm is Amy. She's going to be a doctor one day. That's Lita, she's like the BEST cook ever!" She then turned and pointed to a couple of girls at another table. "Those are our friends Amarah, Michelle, and Trista. They're all sophomores in college. Other than that… yeah!" Serena stood in front of Mina with a look of shock.

"Wow… um… wow!" Serena bubbled suddenly forgetting her sour mood about Darien and Raye. "I've never heard anyone else talk that fast! I do that all the time and I thought the only person who could understand me was Darien!" The two blondes suddenly hugged immediately making friends. Raye smiled at her "boyfriend" and nodded in accomplishment.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing here freak?" Rubeus' voice cut through the happy chatter. "Hello? Look at me!" The group turned to see Seiya deliberately ignoring Rubeus. "Hello?" Rubeus grabbed Seiya's shoulder turning him. "I ask you a question."

"I'm here with my friends." He snapped. Serena watched Rubeus' brown eyes swing towards her then fixed back on Seiya. "Just leave me alone." Seiya turned back to the group and looked at Darien with warning.

"I told you not to come here. You're not welcome." Darien stepped towards Rubeus who only sighed. "Look, Darien, this isn't your fight. I know you're all for equal rights and all but he's not equal to us. He's a freak, a psycho, mother-fucking monster."

"What did you call me?" Seiya shouted and lunged at Rubeus. The only obstacle was Darien's powerful arm. "Move Darien. This ends now. I've had enough of his shit!" Serena and the group of girls watched with wide eyes at the scene they were creating.

"No fighting. Rubeus, I don't know what your issue with Seiya is but try and be civil. Seiya… calm down." Darien's words did little to calm the raging Seiya. Rubeus laughed and looked at Serena then winked and licked his lips making her step back in disgust.

"Darien!" Raye screamed as Darien grabbed Rubeus by the collar and drug him outside. Practically everyone filed outside to watch Darien throw Rubeus down on the ground. Seiya was right behind him like a wolf staking its prey that's only temporarily safe.

"I told you to leave Serena alone." Darien growled. "A look like that is not only disrespectful but it's disgusting!" Rubeus laughed again and looked at Serena once more before Darien turned away from him and stepped past Seiya pausing for only a brief moment. "This is out of my hands." With that Rubeus scrambled to his feet only to be punched by Seiya. Of all the things Serena had seen Darien do, watching Seiya avoid Rubeus' punches and delivering his own lethal jabs frightened her. Darien, who was powerful, fast, and skilled, was a completely different animal than Seiya. Darien only reacted when he was furious, each of his movements instinct. Seiya however, was cold and calculated Seiya was a more dangerous animal.

It wasn't until Darien pulled him off of Rubeus that Seiya stopped and seemed to recognize his surroundings. His icy eyes immediately swung to Serena. He walked to her with coolly and took her hand. The display still shocked yet she felt safe; if Seiya could defend her like that always then she had nothing to worry about. "Sorry… I just don't like being called a monster. I have my triggers too." He whispered into her ear.

"We're leaving. I can't believe your actions Seiya." Darien half laughed at his own words. He would have done the same thing, actually, he had wanted to kill Rubeus when he looked at Serena again. That's WHY he'd stepped away and let Seiya go. "Raye… are you coming with us?"

"Ummm… no. I think I'll get a ride to my car then go from there. It's not you Seiya I promise." She smiled with sincerity and Seiya knew the truth in her words. Darien, Seiya, and Serena quickly walked to the house going inside immediately.

"I'm so tired now…" Serena leaned against Seiya only to be gently pulled away by Darien. He was the one who took her upstairs to her bed and tucked her in. "Night Dare." She closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep. Darien sighed and looked at her figure in the pale moonlight. Catching a sparkle on her lips he went to her and knelt by the side of the bed. He inhaled her scent and inched his face closer to hers.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing." He whispered to her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Once again his eyes caught on her lips and before he realized what he was doing his lips were on hers, his tongue gliding over them tasting the little bit of saliva that rested there. Suddenly coming back into reality he jerked away from her. Standing up he steadied his breath and opened the door stepping into the living area where Seiya was waiting. "She's sleeping now." Darien smiled and went into his room leaving Seiya to the pull out couch as usual. Seiya watched him retreat with a glare. He hadn't wanted Darien to pull him away from Rubeus.

* * *

Serena woke the next morning to the sound of Darien's Mercedes leaving the driveway. As she looked out the widow watching the car retreat she felt a twinge of excitement rush through her. Darien was gone, he wasn't in the house… that meant she could do whatever she wanted. As if Seiya realized her thoughts the door opened and he stepped in with a large smile on his face. "Hey… Serena I wanted to tell you something before this goes to far so please let me speak okay?" She nodded and eyed her new boyfriend. "I wanted to tell you why people call me a monster… When I was young, I was an angry kid. I didn't understand why my father had left me with such an angry drunk. You see my mother's an abusive drunk and so, I often spent most days outside, alone. I was ten maybe and I had discovered that I would burn ants with a magnifying glass. So that's what I was doing and mom came outside and began yelling at me. She accused me of being cruel and mean, she told me I was an evil little demon for destroying something so much smaller than me… She then asked me if I enjoyed burning things and I said no. Apparently it was the wrong answer because she drug me into the house… dumped kerosene on me then… lit a match. The pain was hellish Serena, by the time I had thrown myself into the hot tub I was so severely burned… my body… that doctors were frightened I would die. I was lucky though. Here I am today… True I don't have much feeling in most areas but… it's worth it to be alive right?" She nodded then looked at his sweater now fearing what could be under it. Had he pulled away so violently because he was deformed? "Remember what I said about you not being a monster? Well, I am one. I hate people calling me that because it's true… and besides that… my mother…" He paused and took a deep breath. "My mother sexually abuses me and has since my father left. Everyone knows it but no one does anything because she's mental. As soon as I'm eighteen I'm out of there." Serena looked at him wide eyed. So that was how he knew how to kiss so well!

"I want to see you." She whispered and took hold of the bottom of his sweater. She closed her eyes and lifted the garment over his head. Without her eyes she reached for him, placing her hand on his smooth chest. What she felt made her cry out and open her eyes. Gasping she retracted her hand and covered her mouth, her eyes wide in horror as she looked upon Seiya's deformed body. "My God!" His skin was red and rippled much like Freddy Kruger's skin. Some of the marks looked somewhat fresh as if he'd been whipped. "Oh… Seiya… I'm so sorry." Her eyes watered remembering her own reflection in the mirror after her night with Fiore. Immediately removing her shirt she let Seiya gaze upon her own wounds now barely visible if at all. "I know what it feels like to have your body violated and mutilated. Those twenty men raped me… then carved into my body with a surgical scalpel… You're not a monster Seiya."

He smiled and shook his head knowing better. He knew better than anyone else the evil thoughts that flew through his mind. "You're wrong." He said silently then crushed his lips to hers pushing her back into the bed. He knew many men had come before him, he knew Serena had been with so many men he couldn't even fathom the number but no longer. If she allowed him to take her now she would forever be his. He would never allow anyone else to touch her again, never let anyone else see her undressed again… especially Darien.

She moaned and gasp beneath Seiya's body, his smooth, rippled skin stimulating her in a way she would have never imagined. He stripped her of her clothes and soon did the same. His hands roamed her, each touch making her arch and pull him to her. "Seiya… take me." She practically begged and wrapped her legs around him pulling his manhood to her.

"You have to promise never to allow anyone to touch you like this again. Only me. Only I can see you nude, only I can share a bed with you. Promise me." He whispered against her neck making her shiver.

"Okay!" She gasp then moaned as he continued to resist. "Okay! I promise you I'm all yours." He smiled; satisfied with her plea he pushed into her. He groaned in ecstasy feeling her against him as if she was made for him. He thrust into her making her cry out, which please him but not enough. She hadn't cried out his name, she'd only sighed. As he pushed on she continued in the same manner until he stopped and looked at her. "What?" She gasp and looked into his icy eyes. Sure enough they showed emotion but it wasn't the emotion she wanted to see. She saw frustration.

"Say my name." He prompted her and pushed. To her the request was unnatural because the only name she would call out was Darien's. "You're not going to are you? He watched her carefully. "You're thinking of him aren't you?" He snapped and began to get up.

"What are you talking about Seiya? Please, don't stop… I've just never called out names… it's unnatural for me. That's all!" He paused and looked into her eyes as though to see through the façade she put forth.

"I believe you." He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly before continuing on.

* * *

Raye sat across the table staring at Darien as he clenched his coffee cup so tightly it looked like it might break. She looked at her own cup feeling his eyes staring right through her. "Darien?" She dared to venture and touched his hand lightly pulling him from his trance. His blue eyes focused on her and were suddenly full of sadness. "Are you okay?"

"I need to go home… now." He suddenly stood and placed his cup on the table. "I'm sorry but I have to go… something's come up." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before running out of the café leaving her to stare out the window at his retreating figure.

Darien rushed out and into his car, down the road towards the house his stomach in a twisted knot. Stopping under a tree he gasp for air and looked at the house, which was now only a few hundred feet from him. Of all the times he'd physically had a reaction to something Serena was doing it had never felt like this. He'd never felt as if his internal organs were being ripped from him but in this moment it did.

It was his curse, something he'd suffered from since childhood, he had a strong link with her, so strong that his body always reacted. That was how he always knew where she was, always knew her feelings. Though he knew she wasn't hurt or sad at the moment he felt as though he was dying, as if some part of her was dying and he could do nothing to stop it. He could do nothing to stop the actions of her and Seiya, actions he knew of when he left the house.

He stared at her bedroom window then closed his eyes and leaned into the steering wheel to wait out his ailment. He began to think of Raye and how she must be feeling in this moment. He'd left her alone in the café without an explanation, it was true he liked Raye, she was a beautiful young woman. She was kind and intelligent; she was the type of woman Ilene wanted him to see. She was the type of woman many wanted him to be with. He could live in peace with her and he knew it. Was that what he wanted though? Did he really want to live his life with a woman he didn't truly love? With a woman who knew he didn't love her romantically? **"Darien… I'm not asking you to love me with all the passion in the world… I just want to know that you care for me and that I'm not wasting my time. Am I?"** She'd asked. He'd told her the truth. She wasn't wasting her time; the part he hadn't told her was that he'd made his decision. She would be the woman he'd ask to marry him, the woman he'd have by his side. He'd also decided something even more important. He'd decided Seiya would be the one for Serena. Seiya had a mind of his own, he was fast to defend what he felt needed to be defended and after Serena's episode, she'd risen on his list.

"**So… you think Seiya's a good match for your sister?"** Raye had asked shortly after Darien had easer her mind. He'd nodded sending her into a detailed bio of Seiya that both frightened him and made him feel better about his choice. **"Seiya's a good guy, he has a temper and is extremely analytical but he's a good guy. His mother's been sexually abusing him since he was five… she's a nasty drunk you see…"** She'd taken a deep breath before continuing. **"No one knew, he was such a carefree and happy kid, I can remember him saving kittens from bullies and everything like that… then one day. He disappeared for a few months. It was after those few months that Daddy began to see him professionally. Seiya's mother had apparently doused him in kerosene and lit him on fire. His body was severely mutilated by the fire and… after that the abuse he'd been suffering was made public. People haven't been very kind to him since then… he needs someone Dare so I think you've made a good decision."**

Darien smiled an empty smile as he leaned his head against the steering wheel. He had a feeling that the only reason Seiya was so attracted to Serena was because of her fragile state of mind, because they were both so broken. The feeling finally subsiding he started the car again and pulled it into the driveway and walked slowly to the front door. _You made the right decision Dare… you did._ He chanted in his mind and opened the door stepping into the house and coming face to face with a stony faced Seiya. "Hey Seiya." He smiled as genuinely as he could.

"Hey… you look terrible Darien… feeling well?" Seiya followed him into the living room. He listened carefully as he walked in an attempt to hear Serena moving around upstairs but no such luck, there wasn't a sound, not even Seiya's footsteps behind him could be heard.

"I'm a little under the weather." Darien sighed and sat on the couch to closely examine Seiya's appearance. If what Raye said was true Seiya hid his injuries well which meant he was good at hiding other things too. It was already clear that Seiya hid his emotions from the world but what else could he be hiding?

Seiya watched Darien carefully then smiled and tilted his head to the side. It was a habit Darien noticed when Seiya wanted to know something or was thinking deeply. His icy eyes locked onto Darien's as if he was trying to peer into Darien's soul. A light laugh almost infuriated him, he could tell Seiya knew the source of his discomfort and yet he laughs? "Hey Darien, wanna play a game?" The amused yet dark tone Seiya used worried Darien.


	9. Playing the Part

* * *

How you like this one, it's sort of intense... that's my opinion at least. **Review** okay?

* * *

Serena stepped into the halls of her new school and smiled. The halls were bustling with students who were greeting Darien warmly and incidentally introducing themselves to her. Seiya and Raye followed the pair closely until Seiya began to notice the looks on all the guys' faces. Looks that he knew all too well. "Mind if I take her for a bit Dare?" Darien looked at her then nodded and let Seiya wrap an arm around her making many of the people in the hall gawk at them. Seiya's eyes scanned the crowds with a calculated anger. _That's right, just gawk your fucking eyes out._ He smiled to himself and slipped his hand slightly down to rest on her bottom.

"What's my first class Dare?" Serena bubbled and looked hopefully at her brother. She knew she could trust Darien with her classes, he knew what she'd like to take. He winked at her and walked ahead making her anxious. What was he hiding? "Seiya, do you know my schedule?"

"No, sorry, he'd locked it in the vault apparently." He chuckled lightly and tugged her closer to him as they walked by a somewhat large group of people who starred in awe. One person in particular caught Serena's eye and made her smile. He was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. He was leaning against his locker watching her walk down the hall with a light smile. "Something interesting?" She could hear the annoyed tone in Seiya's voice.

"No." She shook her head and looked ahead in an attempt to avoid the other man's eyes. "So you really don't know?" She pried and tugged on Seiya's arm hoping to pull him from his jealous stupor.

As he was beginning to open his mouth Darien turned and held a paper in front of her face with a large smile. "Here, had to find the paper." She took it and opened the paper to read her schedule. "Don't argue with me either." He teased. She could hardly believe her schedule. The first class of her day was orchestra, then competitive dancing. After that she had creative writing, history, and French. Untwisting herself from Seiya she jumped onto her brother and hugged him tightly. "Okay, so I did a good job?" He laughed and winked at her.

"Of course! Are you taking Orchestra and ballroom?" She knew what his answer would be but she wanted him to confirm it. It had been so long since they'd played music together or danced. "Please tell me you are!"

"I am yes, I figured it was a good way to keep tabs on you… plus, I figured you could use the physical activity." Serena allowed him to place her onto her feet before she returned to Seiya's arms. "Oh, and I thought it would be nice to play together once again." He turned back around and held hands with Raye.

"What am I going to play on Dare?" She asked now curious about the instrument she'd have to deal with. As far as she knew her parents had sold her cello before they moved. When he didn't answer her Serena decided it was a matter of surprise and grew silent.

The group walked to their lockers and readied themselves for their days after which Darien took Serena by the arm and lead her to the music room where a full orchestra was beginning to assemble. "Stay here." He prompted her and released her and walked to a storage area in the back of the room then returned with a familiar cello case. "I convinced them not to sell it." He smiled and set the bottom of the case on the ground then leaned it towards her.

"Is this my new cellist? You're in luck young lady! Today we're doing evaluations to see who gets what chair." A short, balding man grinned at her then looked at Darien. "You my boy know your place." Serena watched her brother nod and walk calmly over to the shining black grand piano. "Here young lady, sit here." The man led her to a chair and smiled. "Now, play this piece." She looked at the music he placed before her and internally smiled. It was the cello suite number one, a piece she knew all too well. Readying her cello she positioned herself and looked at Darien for a brief moment. She always felt that their music and dancing were the ways she could express her love to him. He gave her a reassuring smile before she took a deep breath and began. The students who'd gathered to participate in the auditions were soon drown out and the only she knew in the world was her cello and the music flowing from it. With every pull of the bow she shivered, feeling the vibrations and imagining they were Darien's words whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Needless to say she was amazing and Darien had never felt so proud. She hadn't touched her cello in years yet she was still every bit as skilled as Yo yo ma. It was this fact that made him smile as a memory flooded his mind:

"_**Darien! I don't want to do this stupid thing. I suck and they're all going to hate me. I think this whole thing's been rigged." She'd shouted and stomped her foot on the polished wood floor of the stage. They had yet to be introduced and so they were waiting backstage but soon they were to leave that area and take their place in history. It was Carnegie Hall and any musician would kill for the performance they had obtained.**_

"_**Serena…" He'd taken her delicate hands into his own and pulled her to him resting his head atop hers. She was eleven, he thirteen but they had worked so hard for this. He'd pushed her to her limits trying to empower her. The music performances, the competitive dancing, everything they did together had been his feeble attempt to pull them closer together. She was his life and anything that they could do together he would make her do. She would never argue, that wasn't the way she was, but he wanted nothing more than to love her as more than he could. More than they would let him. "Just this one last time. We've come so far to turn back now. If you go out there with me tonight, I will never ask you to perform on stage again. Please?" He'd almost begged her but of course, Serena agreed far before that could happen.**_

They had played their song that night. It had been a dream and he'd spent hours and hours listening to the recordings of it. The song was Yanni's _Reflections of Passion_ and Yanni himself had been in the audience that night.

Serena's audition ended before his daydream had and instead of coming back into the performance his eyes focused on Serena's excited face only a foot away from his own. "Hello? Earth to crow head!" She laughed and waved a hand in front of his eyes. He smiled at the nickname, she hadn't called him that since they stopped playing music together. "Did you hear any of that or were you dreaming about Raye with her top off?" Serena whispered with a playful yet angry tone.

"I was remembering Carnagie Hall." He then looked into her eyes to see her excitement bubbling inside of her. "You got first chair didn't you? Good, I wouldn't expect anything less from my little world performer." He winked and stood to look at the player now attempting to follow Serena. The conductor was looking at the pair with pride written over his every feature. "If only he knew how good we really are." Serena nodded and glanced over her shoulder at the balding man. "I hope things go as well in dance class today. Everyone in there is training to compete… I know we're ahead of the game… just a little but our teacher said she could use the training help."

"You just wanted to get me into some easy "A" classes didn't you?" Serena laughed and hugged him tightly. "You think the dance teacher will recognize us when we're standing next to one another?" She asked slyly and batted her eyes playfully. Any dance teacher with competitive experience would, after all they had won the world championship competitive dance tournament only two years ago. He nodded and sat in a chair to await the end of class.

* * *

Serena giddily sat at the table next to Darien and jabbered away about the classes they had shared, Raye sat listening attentively with a smile on her face. Serena was so energetic, and despite the terrible things that Darien had said happened to her, she had yet to become broken. With that thought Raye looked around, wondering where Seiya was but then again she didn't really mind that Seiya wasn't there. He was nice to be around but his eyes bothered her. "So… Darien's told me you want to be an actress… are you going to try out for the school play?" Raye chimed in as soon as Serena left some room to speak. As if by magic Raye's friends appeared including Mina who immediately insisted that Serena audition for the play.

"I'm going to do it Serena. Come on let's go and check it out! They're next week and I think you'd be a perfect Cecily in _The Importance of Being Earnest_. What do you say?" Serena had jumped and stared at the fast talking blonde with shock on her face for a few moments but then looked at Darien as if to ask for permission. "He won't mind." Mina persisted. "Will you Dare?" Serena shot an acidic look towards Mina then softened. Her shortened nickname for him had apparently been widely accepted by many other people.

"I don't know. It's my first day, I'm already getting myself into things pretty deep… this all seems too rushed for some reason." She knitted her brow and wondered why everything seemed to be slipping by her so quickly. Since the Fiore incident everything had flown by in a whirl.

As if reading her mind Darien leaned over and whispered into her ear. "It's the sedatives." She looked at him wide eyed for a moment and considered the possibility. She knew she'd been put on the occasional tranquilizer but she didn't know she was on sedatives. The guilty look in his eyes made her realize he'd been slipping them to her somehow and trying to hide it. Typical, honest, Darien; he'd rather not say anything than lie about it.

"Hey! What are we all talking about?" Seiya took a seat next to his girlfriend and looked around the table catching Serena's thoughtful face. "Sweet face?" He asked tenderly and touched her hand pulling her from her thoughts. Mina looked at her tray of food and began eating it eagerly in an attempt to avoid Seiya. It was clear she didn't like him and it seemed that all three of Raye's friends were uncomfortable with him around.

"What an endearing pet name." Darien said with a slight edge making Serena look at him carefully. His eyes were dark, a sign that he didn't like what Seiya had called her. She smiled to herself. Darien wasn't one for pet names, or even nicknames in general. "How'd you come up with that one Say?" Serena's eyes widened and she almost chocked on her food. Never has she heard Darien address anyone other than their parents, with something that wasn't their name. Not even Andrew who'd tried for years to get Darien to call him Andy or even Drew.

"Well Darien, She has such a sweet and darling looking face. Pretty easy if you ask me." Serena wasn't sure if Seiya was being sincere or facetious but something between the two men seemed strained. Then it hit her, did Darien know about her and Seiya having sex? If he did it would explain his slightly cold attitude towards Seiya.

"I think it's a darling choice Seiya." Raye smiled and looked at Darien with hesitation. "Right honey?" Serena briefly glanced at Raye then noticed a slight twitch on Darien's face before he suddenly grew blank in demeanor and smiled at his girlfriend with a nod. Serena watched him a bit more noticing his almost mechanical actions, as if hid mind had checked out for a moment and left his body on autopilot. "What class do you have next Serena?"

"History." Darien answered for her with an empty tone and pushed a fork full of lettuce into his mouth. Raye looked at her boyfriend then sighed and turned to her friend Lita who was practically glaring Seiya down.

"Whatever." Raye snapped and stood grabbing her tray and briskly walking towards the garbage cans. After throwing away her tray she grabbed her backpack and jacket violently and turned on her heels. Amy, Mina, and Lita all scrambled after her leaving Serena, Darien, and Seiya at the table.

"Wow…" Serena let out a breath then turned to Darien as she sighed and ran a hand through his black mane before standing and gathering his things to go after her. Once he was gone she turned to Seiya who was steadily staring at her with his icy blue eyes fixed on her intensely. "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled almost victoriously and leaned back in his chair. "I love tension… ten to one Raye leaves him in a month or two." Seiya laughed and tilted his head back before sitting up again and looking at Serena. She had a look of anger on her face making his smile broaden. "She will leave him eventually. You'll see. You can't love someone who isn't there."

"Isn't where? She'd be stupid to leave him! Darien is the single kindest, loving, caring individual there is and if she can't appreciate it then she can go to hell and leave him alone!" Serena shouted and looked at her icy opponent.

"He's only those things to you Serena. You refuse to see the real Darien. Yes, he is honest and kind… to a fault even, but he has a side to him that you can't see. Either you can't or won't. Take your pick." Serena turned beet red and balled her fists. Who was Seiya to talk about her brother like that? Seiya, who'd only known Darien for a little while wasn't qualified enough to make such observations.

"Shut up." She snapped and stood up. "I don't know what it is you and my brother are arguing about but you'd better resolve it before you come back over to my house… In fact, I don't want you there tonight." She said firmly making his face grow devoid of emotion. "I think my parents may come home tonight anyway." She then left him alone at the table to think about his own demons. As she walked towards her next class her arm was caught by the boy she recognized from earlier in the morning. "Excuse me. Don't touch me." She pulled her arm away then paused as he smiled and nodded politely.

"Sorry but I don't really know your name yet… I think It's Serena… is that right?" She nodded making his smile broaden. "Hi, I'm Jadeite but you can call me Jed." They shook hands and he sighed. "I hear you're dating Seiya. That's cool, I was wondering if he'd ever find a girl… but enough about that. I've talked to Raye a bit and she mentioned you want to be an actress… you should try out for the play. I usually get a role so we'll be able to be good friends." Serena looked into his soothing green eyes and felt a slight smile spread across her lips. If she'd met him in Virginia she'd be trying to seduce him now but as it was, she restrained herself.

"Well Jed. I think I might do that. Looks like my boyfriend and my brother are in some sort of argument and so I could use some getaway time." Jed laughed in turn causing her to laugh. "It was nice meeting you Jed but I have to get to class before I'm late." He nodded and said his goodbyes before leaving her to her own vices.

Walking away from her Jed looked back over his shoulder and felt sorry for the girl. She deserved so much better than Seiya, she deserved someone normal and yet it seemed like she was fairly content with him. "Stay away from her Jadeite." Seiya growled making him jump and turn to see the dark haired man in front of him with those icy eyes fixed. "She's mine."

"Seiya, I don't see how it can do any harm for her to have a few male friends. Sounds like she's going to be joining drama so wouldn't you like to know that she has a friend who would look out for her?" Jed kept his nervousness hidden from the critical teen in front of him. If there was one thing everyone knew about Seiya it was that he was extremely analytical. Jed also suspected that Seiya was dangerous, something that worried him.

"I'll be watching you." Seiya said sharply and shifted his eyes as he noticed Darien walking out of the hall with Raye beside him. "I'm watching all of you." Jed turned to the direction of Seiya's eyes and frowned. Of all the people to be watching Darien was hardly one to worry about; Especially because it was Darien who was supporting Seiya nowadays. "Excuse me Jadeite, I have a class."

So the day continued on soon turning into night. Sure enough when Darien and Serena arrived home their parents were already in the house, their mother preparing dinner, something that bothered Darien to no end. "She doesn't know how to cook." He moaned and rushed to the kitchen in hopes of saving their evening meal.

"Hey princess! How've you been getting along with us being away for so long?" Ken greeted his daughter with a hug. "Darien making sure to keep the boys away?" Though his tone was playful in nature Serena knew what her father was asking. He wanted the reassurance that she'd changed.

"Actually, my new boyfriend has been doing that under the watchful eye of my brother." Ken examined his daughter and frowned. He didn't want his little girl to have a boyfriend already. "you'll like Seiya Daddy."

"What kind of name is Seiya? Is he even white?" Serena's eye bulged out of her head. Had her father just asked her that question? What did it matter? "Don't look at me like that young lady."

"What if he isn't hmm? What are you going to forbid me to date him?" Darien poked his head through the doorway of the kitchen and walked towards the arguing people. "Daddy just asked me if Seiya's a white boy?"

"Yes father, he's white. I hardly see how that matters though. My girlfriend has a little asian in her." Ken turned to Darien with an overly shocked look on his face. "Yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Raye."

"You… you two are impossible you know that? I leave you alone for a while and Serena has a full time boyfriend and you!" Ken pointed at his son with a jab of his finger. "You have your first girlfriend! What's going on?" He then threw up his arms and walked into the living room to plop onto the couch.

"What the hell's up with him?" Serena watched her father go then looked at Darien who had a serious look on his face. "What?"

"Where is Seiya tonight?" Darien's words brought a little guilt into her so that she bowed her head. "Go get him. I don't want him at his house. You know she'll abuse him. Is that what you want? To punish him for some unknown reason? What, did he not do what you wanted him to?" The anger in Darien's voice with the last question traveled through his body. "Serena?" He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You're in deep with him now. You're not going to treat him like this."

"So you know?" She pulled away from him and turned towards the door. How could she be so stupid to think Darien wouldn't know about her and Seiya. She'd deliberately disobeyed him, no wonder why Darien was upset with Seiya. Seiya had gone against him as well.

"Of course I know. You think you can such things from me?" Pain replaced the anger in him that in turn made her feel extremely guilty. "Now, go over there and get him. I think the parents should meet your new lover." She turned to him slightly upon hearing the work lover fall from his lips. It was foreign and bitter sounding coming from him.

"Okay." She whispered and walked out of the house towards Seiya's. Feeling her pocket vibrate she jumped as she suddenly remembered she had her cell phone with her. She pulled the electronic object from it's spot and looked at it. One text message from Andy. She read it and smiled before realizing she missed Andy and Molly very much. They were so familiar and the little arguments Andy and Darien shared were familiar ones. Not like the mysterious situation now. She then dialed his number and pushed call, holding the phone up to her ear eagerly, she continued to walk.

"Hey Sere I miss you! How's it all going?" She listened to his voice and began to break down and cry. The emotions she'd been holding back now rushing forth. She was angry that Darien had deemed Seiya worthy of her, she was sad that he'd claimed a girlfriend, but mostly she lost. She liked Seiya, so far there wasn't anything not to like about him but something bothered her about him. Maybe it was the mystery but she had to talk about it. After her fit Andrew began to talk. "So… you both have significant others, you don't think Darien loves her despite what it looks like, and this Seiya guy is somehow fighting with Darien even though Darien decided that he was your perfect guy? I don't blame you for being confused Serena but right now you have to calm down and play this through. Molly and I are going to visit for summer break, play the part till then. Who knows… maybe I'll be able to sweep you off your feet and away from this Seiya guy." She laughed a bit over that and thanked her friend. "I have to go now, It's late. Bye Serena, take care."

"You too Andy." She sighed and hung up the phone before realizing she was at Seiya's front door. With a hearty knock she waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Another knock and finally the woman Serena knew to be Seiya's mother Beryl pulled open the door her brownish black eyes narrowing at the site of Serena. "Um… is Seiya here?"

"Are you his new little whore?" She shot angrily making Serena step back. "Well? Are you deaf or just dumb?" Beryl watched Serena carefully then smiled broadly. "You are aren't you? Came here to take him away from me did you?"

"I… I just wanted to invite him for dinner… my parents want to meet him and…" She stopped as Beryl laughed as if she was a witch, her head was thrown back and her entire body shook. Serena scanned her briefly and felt her stomach grow queasy; the woman was wearing a skintight purple dress that revealed far too much than was decent. "May I talk to him at least?"

"Afraid not little missy. He's locked himself in his room, he won't come out. Little prick doesn't want to entertain his mother tonight. Not like he ever really has wanted to." She laughed then grew silent and looked over Serena carefully. "On second thought, come on in! You can try and talk to him." Serena stepped back not liking the glint in the woman's eyes. "Yeah! Come on!" The woman grabbed her roughly and yanked her into the house, which was dark and smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. "Seiya baby! I have something for you!" Her grip tightened around Serena's arm as she walked into the hallway and stood in front of a closed door. "SEIYA!" She shouted and moved Serena in front of her placing an arm around the blonde's stomach and grabbing onto her jaw tightly. "Open this door!"

"No! I am not you're little slave!" Serena could hear Seiya's determined voice from the other side of the door. "I have a girlfriend now and she's the only one who will touch me from now on. Understand me?"

"Absolutely… but what about someone touching her? Would you humor me to keep others' hands off of her?" There was a silence from the other side of the door. "Kitten?" Serena felt her stomach wretch at the sexual name. Then she realized, his mother was going to do something if Seiya didn't open the door. Unfortunately the woman's hand was clamped so tightly on her she couldn't speak.

"No one is going to touch her." Serena could hear the dangerous tone in Seiya's voice and shuddered. Feeling the motion Beryl pressed her lips to Serena's ear.

"Was that a shudder of fear or pleasure?" Her breath washed over Serena, the strong smell of alcohol invading the blonde's nose. "You're the type that sleeps around aren't you? How adorable, my son's trying to turn a tramp into something she'd not… have you ever slept with an older woman?" The question made Serena's eyes widen and her body squirm to get away from the stronger woman. Damn Fiore! His attack on her had caused her to rest for so long she wasn't nearly as strong as she used to be. "Seiya, you're little slut is right here in my arms… if you refuse to open your door I will have my way with her."

"You're lying!" Seiya's furious voice shouted from the other side of the door. "No way you have her right now. She's at home with her family! Plus, you don't even know what she looks like!" Serena could hear the doubt in his voice.

"I'm not! Look for yourself!" Beryl shouted and angrily tugged Serena tighter against her. "But… you know… it's been a while since I've played with another woman, this could be more fun." Suddenly the door was opened and Seiya's icy eyes looked at Serena with shock. "Ah! There you are baby!"

"Let her go!" Seiya commanded and pointed at his mother. "She's not part of this!"

"She's part of the family now. What's yours is mine… you can return to your room and leave her to me." Serena watched Seiya grow pale then he seemed to almost turn into the same creature she'd watch beat up Rubeus outside the café. "Oh… wanna be rough do you? I'll snap her delicate little neck baby." Serena felt herself being drug backwards into the house.

"Mom, release her! You're not going to do anything to her!" Beryl laughed but quieted when the doorbell rang. "Fuck!" Seiya cursed loudly and glared at his mother. Serena immediately attempted to shout only to wince when Beryl tightened her grip. "Let her go."

"You need to go and get the door." There was a loud pounding that Serena recognized immediately. Darien. Why was it he always showed up right when she needed him most? She suddenly relaxed making Seiya realize who was at the door. "See? She's warming up to me, you can go and get the door, I'll start with her and you can have her when I'm done."

"No mom… let go of her now. You may be my mother, I may have a hard time hurting you for your crimes but the person on the other side of that door will not. If don't release her now the you will pay dearly for it." Seiya said calmly making Serena wonder about him. She wouldn't have a problem hurting her mother. It would be nessicary in this situation. "Last chance before I let the animal in here."

"Animal? The only animal here is you my dear." She laughed. "Unless your girlfriend is an animal in bed." Seiya growled and turned away from the pair to rush to the front door. "This way my dear." Beryl began to drag Serena down the hall. Not wanting to go where Beryl was thinking she Serena started kicking and struggling. It didn't seem to matter to the older woman however. "Stop it!" She commanded and looked over her shoulder to watch where she was going. It was then that Darien appeared in the hall, his broad shoulders practically filling the small space. Pausing Beryl returned her head forward and saw the large man moving towards her.

"Let go of Serena now!" Darien's voice boomed in the hall dominantly. Beryl looked at him with lustful eyes then held more tightly to her hostage. "I will hurt you." Darien threatened.

"I'll trade you. I'll let her go if you come into my room with me." Serena looked at him with wide eyes as he smiled and nodded. "Done." She released Serena's jaw and continued down the hall. "Follow me." She beckoned.

"Darien! No! Don't you dare subject yourself to this woman!" Serena cried desperately. Of all the people for him to lose his virginity to she didn't want it to be this monster of a woman. He only winked.

"Darien hmmm? Interesting. Your name means gift… you certainly look like a gift from the gods." Beryl laughed and kicked her bedroom door open then entered it dragging Serena wit her. "Come in and shut the door… lock it." She commanded after he entered. "I have to ask… are you screwing her too? You came to pull her away from my little boy?"

"He's my brother you sick freak!" Serena shouted and looked at Darien. He seemed so calm, so collected. So damn confident!

"All the better my dear." Beryl laughed. "Maybe I'll make you fuck her… I'm assuming she's your little sister, thus the need to save her, protect her… how about that you want to fuck your little sister?" Darien smiled slyly and shook his head from side to side. "Sure you do, who wouldn't. I'm not even a lesbian and I want to."

"I guarantee you that under no circumstance will I ever fuck my sister as you so eloquently put it." He then stepped closer to her. "Now, let her go, I'm here."

"You may be, but you're a strong boy and I want you to put your feet and hands into the handcuffs on the bed." Serena's eyes shifted to the cast iron bed with metal police cuffs. No way could Darien get out of that once he was in it. "Go on, strip down and get to it." He looked at the bed and sighed then peeled off his shirt. Feeling Beryl loosen behind her Serena smiled. If Darien played this right Beryl would release her before he made it over to the bed. "How can you live with that and not do anything to it?" She whispered into Serena's ear.

"Serena… one of us is going to have to go through something…" Darien looked at her. "The question is, would you be okay with this." He pointed to the bed and looked into her eyes, his expression determined. She shook her head violently. "Then which one of us, is going to have a traumatic experience?"

"Me." She whispered picking up on his words. They could get away from Beryl without submitting to her, the drawback was that he'd have to trigger her. There was no way Beryl could hold onto her when she was going through one of her episodes.

"Fine. Beryl, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to decline." He sighed and put his shirt back over his head. Serena felt Beryl's arms wrap tighter. "You're not going to harm her either. He stepped towards the door and opened it so Seiya could step in. A few whispered words between them and Seiya looked at Serena hesitantly before nodding.

"I'm so sorry Serena…" Seiya said softly then looked at his mother. "You should let her go mom, she's really, such…a… such a good girl." Serena felt herself slipping from reality, the words resonating in her mind until she felt Fiore's arms around her. As soon as Serena stared flailing and screaming Beryl released her allowing Darien and Seiya to jump to action. Darien wrapped his frame around Serena and began to softly speak to her as Seiya attacked his mother, knocking her to the ground unconsciously. "Why did I have to do it?" He asked breathlessly and watched Darien press her to him and whisper into her ear. "Darien?"

"I can't trigger her Seiya, she trusts me too much to not recognize my voice." He said softly, each word calming Serena a little more. "I'm the only one who can calm her… she'll never trust you enough Seiya… I'm sorry but it's true."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. The Importance of Being Earnest

Okay guys, this chapter goes a little quickly but that's okay, it's supposed to. This is the chapter you get a little more of a glimpse of what Darien's thinking about... let me know what you think because this chapter is starting to get into the sticky stuff. Lots of drama comming up really soon so **REVIEW!!!**

* * *

The Importance of Being Earnest

Darien sat at the table staring at Seiya who was in turn glaring at the peppy blonde jabbering happily to Serena. It had been two weeks since the event that had permanently placed Seiya in his house and Darien could feel anger filling him. As the days passed, everything Seiya did made him jealous and tainted him against the man he'd trusted Serena to. Watching Seiya carefully had become his new pastime and it seemed that the long haired teen was becoming more and more possessive of Serena. Blinking a few times in an attempt to clear his head Darien sighed and closed his eyes. _Stop this Dare… you're making things up in your head. Seiya's a good guy, he loves her and you need to relax._ His pep talk did little to sooth him.

"Anywho, I'll see you at rehearsal tonight?" Jadeite smiled and stood with his tray in hand. Serena smiled in response and nodded. "Great! Bye all!" Darien watched the blonde walk away confidently making Seiya snort.

"Good God he likes to talk." His voice reflected his disdain for the other male making Darien all the more aware of his own growing hate. "I don't know how you can stand him sweet face." There, it was, that damned nickname again.

"I like him." Darien said flatly drawing Seiya's icy cold eyes. "He's optimistic and happy." Raye squeezed his wrist lightly in an attempt to calm the internally blazing man. The two looked at one another before Seiya smiled and leaned back in his chair placing a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"That's okay. I don't mind Jed so much, not like you're going to leave me for him right?" Serena nodded her head absently while she examined Darien. Something about her brother had changed since their encounter with Beryl and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"So… how has dance today?" Raye ventured bravely finally managing to pull Darien's eyes from Seiya. She had noticed a marked difference in Darien's behavior over the past two weeks as well and it bothered her. "What did you do?"

"Oh, Serena and I are on tutoring duty until the others shape up. It amazes me how inexperienced these people are and yet we're sneaking up on competitions." He sighed and looked at Serena. "I bet we're going to wind up with an old routine."

"I don't mind our old routines. Not like they're bad or anything." She smiled at the memory of their last routine together. She wanted nothing more to do that again. "I also had an Idea that would be lots of fun… so… I know you're going to try and convince me that my plate is too full right now but I want to enter the talent show… we could do a dance together…"

"You don't have time Serena. With your classes, the play, your health… when do you plan to make time for the talent show?" He stood up and took his lunch tray to the garbage leaving the rest of the table occupants stunned. Returning he looked at Raye who then slowly stood and shifted her eyes to Serena and moved toward the garbage can with her tray.

"Whatever Darien! Let me know when you get that stick removed from your ass!" Serena shouted and stood abruptly turning to leave the table. Whatever his problem was, she didn't appreciate him making it her problem too.

She was in the courtyard before her class when he came after her and stood a few feet from her, his eyes dark and filled with untold emotion. She watched him as he stood silently looking at her, examining her. "I'm sorry. That was out of line." He sighed then, with a weak smile, he closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. "I was accepted." His soft voice seemed to boom in her ears. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to escape him, pull herself away and run to Seiya so he could wash away her pain. How could Darien do this to her? "Raye did too." He said cautiously after a long pause. "I'm going to ask her to move in with Andrew and I."

She pushed herself from him violently and glared as fiercely as she could. There was little need for words and as they stared at one another she noticed Darien's body begin to tense. He didn't like telling her this. "So… what am I going to do while you're gone? Mom and Dad are never home, Seiya's going to be going to the police academy…"

"Police academy? When did he decide to become a police officer?" Darien furrowed his brow. He was unsure of what to do with this news. If Seiya became a trained official… well, many things could happen.

"He's always wanted to be a police officer. I think it's awesome but I didn't think you were going to be moving… especially not with Raye." She paused and looked at the ground. "Please don't leave me." He sighed and leaned against the wall in defeat.

"Serena, you have to stop this. I told you before this would happen. As for you, you'll have plenty of people around. Seiya, Jadeite, the girls… I don't see why you're so apprehensive about this." Serena looked at him with tears in her eyes making him hold his breath.

"Something tells me you never will." She smiled and shook her head. "You're right Darien, don't worry about me…but… I'm doing the talent show." She shrugged and turned on her heels. "Love you Darien but I'm going to class now."

* * *

Darien sat quietly watching them. Since he had told her he was going to ask Raye to move with him to college she'd taken more to Seiya. The two were practically inseparable, something he found himself deeply resenting. So much so he'd resigned himself to this, watching her moan and sigh to the touch of a man he so desperately wished was him. He smirked to himself, she thought he was so very perfect but if she knew what he was doing at this very moment she'd be terrified. Terrified because this wasn't the first time he'd watched her like this.

As she moved he began to think of what it would be like if he'd played along with Beryl. What if he had decided to take her in that house like he'd wanted to? He shook his head, he knew better. If he had she would never let him go away to college, she would demand him to stay beside her and he would be helpless to say no.

How he hated this, the life they led, in another world they could have been together. One that wasn't as rigid as this, that wasn't as terrible as this. He could tell her everything she wanted to hear, he could throw aside his responsibility to protect her from the world, but he wouldn't. Fate had thrown them together in this way and he wasn't in the position to change that destiny. He would move to college with Raye, they would graduate, and he would propose to the raven-haired woman. Serena wasn't in the cards. Seiya would take care of her because it was clear his love was pure. Any man who wanted to help society by becoming a police officer had to be a good man.

Serena's cry of ecstasy brought him from his thoughts and back to the dirty reality he was in. How could he watch this? He wasn't supposed to be watching this, or even thinking like this.

Slowly he stood from his spot and was careful not to make any noise. He couldn't be discovered, if he was then he'd have to answer to her and he wasn't ready for that yet.

* * *

In school the next day Darien and Serena stood in front of the class in the classic dance hold. She was biting the inside of her cheek to try and distract herself from the idiotic people that were her classmates. They had been working on their routines for an entire month yet they still didn't have their holds right. "Marvelous! I think we're ready for the basic waltz." The instructor smiled and looked to her two favorite students. She'd never say it but she was overly humbled to have the world champions in her class. The siblings were the most captivating couple she'd ever seen on the dance floor and that was no easy claim.

Darien began to lead the petite blonde in the typical, boring waltz until the class had it. "May we work on our dance routine now Ms. Jones?" He asked halting to make his point clear. The brunette woman nodded and continued to instruct her class as Serena and Darien began to compile their thoughts on what they should do for the upcoming competition.

By the end of class they had an action plan and Serena was excited. They decided on the tango, one of her favorite dances. It was so like her, always wanting him but never being able to get him because she had to act disinterested. She smiled at the irony. Between orchestra, dance, and the play she was beginning to realize how much her life with Darien modeled the very idea of cat and mouse. Each day in rehearsal she spoke the lines of Cecily Cardew as if they were her own… they practically were. "Oh, don't forget Darien, the play is tonight. You're all coming right?" She asked her brother hopefully.

"Of course I am Serena. Raye want to come too… but… are you sure you want Seiya there? I mean… with Jadeite and all?" He furrowed his brow. Seiya had definitely made his dislike for Jadeite known. Serena only laughed and shrugged before rushing off to her next class clearly eager for the play to open that night.

* * *

The anxiety registered on Serena's face made Jadeite smile. She was so attractive and this current state of fidgeting didn't help his mind calm either. He'd remained professional in hopes that she would take notice of him and leave Seiya the monster. He stood with his arms crossed and wondered if she knew exactly the type of person he was. "Nervous?" He asked politely then inhaled sharply as her cerulean blue eyes fixed on him.

"A little… this is my first time on stage in front of a real audience… I mean… I've done cutesy things for my brother and parents but nothing this big…"

"Don't worry, pretend you're out there in front of them rather than on stage."

"Thanks Jed… I don't know what I'd do if you weren't so good to me."

"You'd do just fine Serena. You're an amazing woman and I know that you'll be good in Hollywood when you finally make it."

"If I didn't have a boy friend that would have won you a ticket to my bed." She winked and peeked out from behind the curtain to see the theater full of opening night patrons. "At least they're both here." She whispered as the lights dimmed.

"That's my cue. Got to get ready." Jed nodded and looked himself over in the mirror Serena watched as the first act progressed, all of her co actors playing their parts perfectly. As the curtain dropped for intermission Serena quickly readied herself for her first act. Composing herself she smiled at the woman playing her teacher, the girl was a senior, and had been asking her about Darien every chance she got.

The lights dimmed once again prompting the curtain puller to do his job. As the protective velvet red shroud revealed her, Serena felt herself embody the very soul of Cecily Cardew. The annoying one, as Serena had deemed her, smiled as she recited her first line. "Cecily, Cecily! Surely such a utilitarian occupation as the watering of flowers is rather Moulton's duty than yours? Especially at a moment when intellectual pleasures await you. Your German grammar is on the table. Pray open it at page fifteen. We will repeat yesterday's lesson."

Serena approached the small table the girl sat at. "But I don't like German. It isn't at all a becoming language. I know perfectly well that I look quite plain after my German lesson." Her face was drooped like that of a three year old pouting, such a face made the audience laugh.

"Child, you know how anxious your guardian is that you should improve yourself in every way. He laid particular stress on your German, as he was leaving for town yesterday. Indeed, he always lays stress on your German when he is leaving for town."

" Dear Uncle Jack is so very serious! Sometimes he is so serious that I think he cannot be quite well." Serena's mind focused on Darien… how relevant all of these lines were to their lives.

"Your guardian enjoys the best of health, and his gravity of demeanor is especially to be commended in one so comparatively young as he is. I know no one who has a higher sense of duty and responsibility." The girl playing miss prism drew her diaphragm in sharply as she erected her back.

" I suppose that is why he often looks a little bored when we three are together."

" Cecily! I am surprised at you. Mr. Worthing has many troubles in his life. Idle merriment and triviality would be out of place in his conversation. You must remember his constant anxiety about that unfortunate young man his brother."

" I wish Uncle Jack would allow that unfortunate young man, his brother, to come down here sometimes. We might have a good influence over him, Miss Prism. I am sure you certainly would. You know German, and geology, and things of that kind influence a man very much." Serena turned to a diary on the table and began to write feverishly.

Miss Prism shook her head "I do not think that even I could produce any effect on a character that according to his own brother's admission, is irretrievably weak and vacillating. Indeed, I am not sure that I would desire to reclaim him. I am not in favor of this modern mania for turning bad people into good people at a moment's notice. As a man sows so let him reap. You must put away your diary, Cecily. I really don't see why you should keep a diary at all."

"I keep a diary in order to enter the wonderful secrets of my life. If I didn't write them down, I should probably forget all about them."

"Memory, my dear Cecily, is the diary that we all carry about with us."

"Yes, but it usually chronicles the things that have never happened, and couldn't possibly have happened. I believe that Memory is responsible for nearly all the three-volume novels that Mudie sends us."

"Do not speak slightingly of the three-volume novel, Cecily. I wrote one myself in earlier days."

"Did you really, Miss Prism? How wonderfully clever you are! I hope it did not end happily? I don't like novels that end happily. They depress me so much."

"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what Fiction means."

"I suppose so. But it seems very unfair. And was your novel ever published?"

"Alas! No. The manuscript unfortunately was abandoned. I use the word in the sense of lost or mislaid. To your work, child, these speculations are profitless."

The play continued on, all the while Serena couldn't shake the familiar feeling of the lines… they way they were stated threatened to expose her whole life. The banter between her and Jed about "Uncle Jack" reminded her of the conversations between her and Seiya. His lines of being wicked were almost word for word with Seiya's explanations of his life. Occasionally she would glance at her brother who sat in the front row, that stern look on his face told her that she was not the only one to see the parallel.

After an hour and a half Serena bowed to her audience and smiled. The applause was over whelming making her feel truly accomplished for once in her life. The curtain drew once more cuing the actors to exit the stage and mingle with the guests. She didn't hesitate to find her group waiting anxiously.

"You were great!" Darien exclaimed and swung her around in an exuberant hug. "We brought you flowers too." Seiya produced a large bouquet of roses.

"So, I did okay?" She tilted her head to the side as she took hold of the flowers and smiled at her boyfriend. His icy eyes were full of admiration.

"Okay? Serena, that's the most genuine performance of Cecily I've ever seen!" Raye laughed and slid her arms around Darien's after he'd released his sister. It was a clear act of possession making Serena pause for a moment.

"It wasn't as provocative as I thought… though there were some interesting plot pieces." Seiya kissed her lips lightly then smiled. He'd liked it. Thank heavens he'd liked it.

**Review!!!**


	11. The Tango

Hey all! Hope you enjoy this one! I'm sorry about the late updates but you know how it is with school and all that jazz. Let me know what you think pretty please. :D I love reviews and I know you love giving them. This chapter is completely new, never before read scenes! ;) anywho... yeah, enjoy! **REVIEW!**

* * *

The Tango

Panting in an attempt to catch her breath she looked into the eyes of the overly concerned man in front of her. His breath was labored as well but not nearly as sparse as hers. She smiled in an attempt to reassure him that she was fine but a simple smile never distracted him, he always knew the truth. "I don't think we should do this Serena. You're clearly not healthy enough." With that he sighed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him so that her head could rest on his shoulder which was slightly dampened with perspiration. "I'm sorry but I can't keep going knowing that you might collapse on me."

"I'm… fine… Dare… I… I just… got a little… winded… that's… all." She managed to say weakly between breaths. She heard a rumble travel through his body before he released her and stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "You're… not stopping… on me… now… are you?" She asked her eyes growing wide. Could he really be that worried about her health?

He ran his hand through his hair almost confirming her suspicions. "I think this is too much for you right now Serena. You've been in and out of the hospital so much your muscles haven't had time to recover."

_Oh, no he doesn't!_ She stood and grabbed him forcefully by the front of his wife beater and pulled him close to her. "We're doing this!" It wasn't a question. In fact she was surprised by the strength in her voice. His wide eyes told her he was too. "Now… where were we?"

"You really want to go through with this?" Darien sighed and took her hand in his pulling her into the hold. She straightened her back and adjusted her arms then smiled with a nod making him sigh again. "Fine, but if you start to get winded like that again I'm putting a stop to this and you won't set foot on a dance floor until I know you're okay. Got it?" His stern words didn't affect her in the least, partially because she was already in her own mind, going through the dance moves. "And… you've stopped listening to me." He laughed and began the dance.

Oh the tango, how she loved it, the ultimate flirting game. An internal battle with your sexuality. He pulled her to him, their bodies pressed to one another so very tightly that she could feel him. Undoubtedly this was true for him as well. She smiled and began to move with him as he stepped into her, forcing her back as was the goal of the dance.

As they moved across the shining wooden floor perfectly in tune with one another Serena took the time to reflect back on their last competition. They had won the title with raving reviews. Professionals worldwide praised them for their precision, as they should have. The reason for praise was because if either partner was to move even a half an inch out of step they would both tumble to the floor. Experts from around the world marveled at them because they were so very perfect together, they had the right chemistry, and perfect technique.

She managed to break from her thoughts just as Darien spun her around and pulled her back against him before continuing forward. She gasp in surprise then regained her composure and slid down his body rolling her hips as she went. The large mirror in front of her reflected the performance making her smile, perfectly executed… and Darien played so well into their routines. He had closed his eyes and almost looked like he was in pain. _What an actor_. She thought.

As she slowly stood Darien held her arms to her side, pulling her to her feet all the while trying to suppress the shudder that threatened to rip through his body. _Good God if she knew the affect she has on me in moments like these…_ he thought and began to step to the side bringing her with him.

Finally they finished their dance, both perspiring and breathing heavily. "We are so going to win." Serena breathed and looked at her partner who nodded and sat on the ground. "You okay?" She ventured and touched his shoulder lightly hoping to pull an answer from him. "Darien?"

"I'm fine… I think it's time to go home." He looked up at the clock then jumped to his feet. "Oh no! Serena… I have a date with Raye in an hour!" He rushed to his bag which contained his cell phone and busied himself in making a call to her. Serena in turn, went to her bag and found her cell phone noticing that she had missed five calls. A few were from a number she didn't know but she assumed it was Seiya because he was in an interview for the academy. Shrugging those ones off, she looked at the next two. One was Molly and the other was Jed. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye Raye." Darien flipped his phone shut and looked at Serena expectantly. "Come on, we have to go. I still need to get dressed to go out with Raye."

"Why? What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Serena scanned him briefly admiring the way his wife beater clung to the damp skin of his muscular chest. "I think you look just fine." He smirked and swung his bag over his shoulder before grabbing hers and walking out. "So… um… do you want to do the talent show with me or am I going solo?"

"I'm going to pass on the show." He smiled as his Mercedes came into view. How he loved that damned car! "Hurry up, I really don't want to be late." His voice was stern as he put their bags into the car and got in. She followed suit and remained silent during the drive home.

* * *

Serena and Seiya stood on the front porch and waved as Darien drove away to go and get his date. "Where were you two so late?" Seiya asked blankly and turned his icy eyes on her. "I called you three times while I was in the process of going through my interview." She smiled and walked back into the house with him on her heels. "Serena?"

"We were in the dance studio practicing for our upcoming competition. Why?" She paused and looked at Seiya. "You're not honestly worried about me spending time with my brother are you?" She knitted her brow as Seiya continued to look into her eyes.

"You know I am. I know what you're thinking when you're around him." He turned his back to her and began to walk up the stairs. "I don't like you two spending so much alone time together, it's not right." Seiya paused and turned to her. "Come here sweet face." He smiled making her smile in return. "I just worry about you that's all."

"You don't need to worry about me around him. He'll never let anything bad happen to me again. As for my own thoughts… well, he has Raye now so he's always thinking about her." Seiya narrowed his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "How did your interview go?"

"Splendidly! I'm in. I go to training right after Dairen leaves for college." She smiled and walked to him seductively, moving her hips similarly to the way she had been in her dance. "Why? Want to congratulate me?" She nodded and pulled his lips to hers. It was a lie of course, she was actually using him, using him for her own needs that currently pulsed through her body.

"Feeling a little frisky?" Seiya grinned playfully and pulled her to him pressing his lips to hers. "I love you sweet face." He whispered and lifted her off the floor before beginning to walk up the stairs with her. "How did rehearsal go?"

"Just as well as your interview I suppose. We're practically ready to perform at a moment's notice." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He mumbled something under his breath then continued his slow ascent.

* * *

Darien stepped into the house and silently went upstairs, it was only eleven but Serena and Seiya had already turned in. He breathed a sigh of relief and went straight to his closed door pausing briefly as he heard something stir in Serena's room. A few moments passed before he opened his door only to see Serena pull her door open and step out. "How was your date?" She asked with an air that was somewhat strained.

"It was fine… how was your evening… are you okay?" He asked as he brushed a few strands of her golden hair from her face. Something in her eyes made his heart ache. A smile graced his face as he pulled her into a tight hug. "What is it?"

"Nothing… I just… I don't know…" He could smell Seiya's scent in her hair… and he hated it. "I'm going to miss you when you go." He smiled and squeezed her a little tighter. If there was ever someone who needed him it was the blonde in his arms. She was so very strong and yet so very fragile.

"That's a long way off." He cooed then noticed a shadow move into Serena's doorway. He knew what it was, who it was. "You should go back o bed now Serena." He smiled and released her chucking her chin lightly before retreating into his room.

"Ready for bed yet?" Seiya's voice alerted her to his presence. "I am." She looked at his dark figure filling the doorway, sending and ominous shiver down her spine. "Come to bed Serena." She nodded and stepped into the bedroom feeling his icy eyes on her, boring into her soul as if to search her for the impurities he knew she hid. Pulling her onto the bed he trapped her in his arms so that she had to rest her head on his chest. "Tell me that you love me Serena." She could feel the beating his heart, it was fast compared to normal.

Hesitating, she could tell he was growing impatient and annoyed with her. Why was it that lately, spending time with Darien was unsettling Seiya? "I love you. You know that." She whispered against his deformed skin.

Seiya listened to her words and frowned. She had said the phrase but the emotion wasn't as pure as he would have liked. Then there was the fact that she hadn't said his name. That bothered him more than anything else, and as she drifted into her sleep he felt an anger wash over him. She hadn't been tired earlier, or if she had she'd waited for Darien to come home. Typical, she'd been waiting for Darien for a long time; waiting for him to realize that she loved him. Seiya smiled; he knew, all the little secrets she'd tried to hide from him over the years were so obvious in his eyes.

It enraged Seiya to think about it. He loved her so very much yet all she could see was Darien. In that moment Seiya made a promise to himself; no more of this game. He would put a stop to the never ending game Serena and Darien were playing. If either refused then he'd make them stop.

Darien… wouldn't like him intervening like that but he had to. The one thing Darien didn't know was how much he was hurting her. Each time he'd hug Serena then turn around and walk hand-in-hand with Raye a little part of her would wither. She was practically dying from the inside-out because of his irresponsibility. Seiya knew that putting a stop to their relationship would be difficult but he was ready. Soon he'd be going away to CIA training… something he hadn't told anyone. They could think he was a cop but he had strict instructions not to let them know anything else. Nonetheless, his training as a CIA agent would trump any knowledge Darien had and his superior strength would be nothing. "I'll be the man you want Serena… I promise you I will be… and when I am I'll take away all your pain and make him leave us alone." He whispered to her meaning every word.

* * *

Serena looked in the mirror and sighed, the black gown she was wearing made her look so much older, more sophisticated. Poking her head out of her dressing room she looked at Darien. "Will you come and help me with this?" She was holding the front of the gown to her, unable to finish the dressing process. He nodded and stepped into the room surveying her briefly before moving around her and taking the top into his hands. She held her hair to the side as he fastened the transparent material at her neck then moved his hands down the dress as if to smooth it out. "Thank you." She whispered and turned her head to look at him. "Do you like the dress?"

"It's very nice." He smiled and surveyed her again. The dress was fashioned as if the only thing holding the front together was a small lace and medallion at her left pelvic bone. The bodice was extremely asymmetrical, the top of the solid material was cut into jagged peaks, her right breast was done in a shimmering golden material that matched the golden gloves she wore. The jagged peaks were held up by sheer nude material that went to her neck and fastened with a rhinestone collar. The skirt was gathered and flowed around her, the split went from the floor to the medallion exposing her long, shapely legs. Her golden locks were piled atop her head and cascaded down to her shoulders in ringlets. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" She smiled and scanned him. He was so very handsome in his black slacks with his black and gold chemise. He was stunning and she was breathtaking. They looked like the perfect couple, as they always had.

"Come on, let's go." He took her by the hand and led her out into the hallway then into the waiting area. Their performance was next and as they waited Serena felt herself getting excited. She couldn't wait to be on the dance floor, her job out there was to flirt with him, something she would never get away with in everyday life. "I'm sure we'll win." He smiled and grew serious. The truth was that he was worried, not about the dance, but how he was going to handle it. In rehearsal he found himself becoming more and more aroused by her. He knew why, it was Seiya. Seiya was like competition for him, even if not much. He wouldn't lie, he wanted her, and he knew, that she would never say no to him. She was his if he asked but how could he do that? All these years he'd been her protector, the person who kept her safe, even from herself at times. Changing their dynamic now would be… more damaging than beneficial, if only she could see that. No, he could never have her, and he knew he had to let her go. Seiya was a nice guy, and had so far, been a great companion for her.

The announcer cued their entrance and, as if on autopilot they moved on stage and took their places a few feet from one another. She stood with her back to him, her leg stretched just enough to the side that her entire leg was peaking out from her dress, her head was turned ever so slightly towards him, her eyes closed. She was so beautiful to him that it took every fiber in his body not to walk to her in that moment. If he did he'd ruin their intro scene.

As if the stage hands knew his thoughts the music started and he began his deliberate walk to her as she did her own little dance moves. She always made something up in the beginning and no two performances were the same, but that's part of why he loved dancing with her. She knew what she was doing and would let you know it.

Finally reaching her he spun her around and pulled her to him into their ever so perfect and close dance hold. As they began to move Seiya watched them, while he sat beside Raye who was wide eyed. "I had no idea they were so good! They're perfect together!" She breathed and leaned forward admiring the dancing couple. "I wish I could dance like that… Oh, Seiya, now I'm nervous about prom!" She grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Don't be nervous about that. He wouldn't make you dance with him like this at prom." His icy eyes never moved from the two. No wonder Serena had been so playful every night since rehearsals started, this wasn't just a dance, it was a seduction. Darien moved her about the dance floor so smoothly, and with such control that it made Seiya furious. Never could he hold such command over her and she was his girlfriend! Not to mention the way they moved together; as if they were one. He hated this, hated watching this, especially when Darien's hands slid over her as if they were lovers.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Seiya jumped and turned to the seat beside him to see Ken sitting there. "They've always been perfect together." Ken moved his eyes away from his children and looked at Seiya. "Be careful, Serena's never been much for green eyes." Seiya turned back to the dance floor and felt his hands tighten into fists. "Seiya, trust me, your jealousy is wasted on them. It will never happen." Suddenly Ken became very interesting in Seiya's eyes. What did he know about their dynamic? He was never around to see it.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Seiya said flatly and glanced over at Raye who had since become entranced by the dance. How innocent Raye was to not see the carnal feelings ripping through the pair on the dance floor. Did she honestly believe it to be an act?

"I do have an idea. I know them Seiya, and don't think I don't. I may not be around as much as I'd like but I know them both. It's my job as a father… the person I don't know, and I don't like, is you." Seiya turned to him angrily and stared into the man's brown eyes. "Serena may not see it, and Darien may be too trusting of you but I can see that emptiness in your eyes. If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from my daughter and leave my family alone."

"I can't do that Ken, I love her too much to stay away now." Ken surveyed him for a brief moment then looked back at the pair who finished their dance. The entire crowd stood up and applauded. "I plan to marry her one day so you'd better warm up to me Kenneth." Seiya smiled as he applauded.

"She'll never marry you Seiya. She's not that girl." The blonde's father defended. Who was Seiya to think Serena would ever marry? She was a free spirit and wanted to be able to do as she pleased. She didn't want to be owned by some jealous man.

"I think you underestimate me sir." Seiya glanced at Ken noticing the look of shock on his face. A smile spread across the young man's face as he began to realize that Ken was a scared little boy trapped in a man's body. He'd always loved his children but he'd been too afraid to raise them. "She will marry me, and when she does… she'll never see him again." Seiya smiled and watched the two take a deep bow then walked off stage smiling the whole way.

Raye suddenly grabbed Seiya's arm and began to pull him to the backstage area, away from a very pale Ken. "Come on Seiya! Let's go and congratulate them on a brilliant performance! I think they've won!" He let her drag him through the halls until they reached the hall and saw Darien leaning against the wall next to a dressing room door. He looked tired and drained yet still energized. It was a weird image of him to say the least. "You were so amazing!" Raye shouted and flung her arms around his neck pulling him into a large hug. Surprised, Darien looked at Seiya then wrapped his arms around her. "Amazing and sexy." She smiled making him laugh lightly. Seiya only looked at them then opened the door and moved into the dressing room before anyone could object.

Serena was sitting in a chair staring at herself in the mirror as if in a trance. She didn't even notice him. Seiya walked to her silently, his eyes fixed on the reflection of hers until her was standing just behind her. She was breathtaking. _Where did she get that dress?_ He wondered then took her chin in his hand making her jump and swing her eyes to him as he turned her head. "You're so beautiful sweet face." He smiled but felt angry when she pulled away from him and began to touch up her make up. "No response?"

"I've always been called beautiful and breathtaking Seiya. For once, I'd like someone to tell me something else about myself… or is my brother the only one who can see more to me than my beauty?" An there it was. As if she had just smacked him in the face he stared at her slack jawed. Did she really think that he only saw her for her beauty? Of course not, in the beginning that was the first thing he noticed about her and wanted nothing to do with her!

"Serena, you know better than that. I love you for who you are not how you look. You were wonderful out there, I know I could never do any of that." He smiled but felt resentment towards both her and Darien.

"I know that you do, but it's nice to hear about something other than the obvious once in a while." She sighed and looked back into the mirror. "Besides, no matter how beautiful I am it's never enough… and it will never last." She sighed.

What was she talking about? Suddenly she's depressed? Had she and Darien had an argument just before this? "Ken's here you know?" Seiya changed the subject as she stood up and walked to the door pulling it open. He followed her into the hall, glancing at Darien who held a confused look on his face.

"What did you say to her?" Darien snapped and grabbed his arm. Seiya looked at Darien with unease. Him? What had he said? Raye stood there looking at Seiya with concerned eyes. "Seiya, why is she upset?" Seiya didn't answer. How could he when he didn't know. "Fine." Darien snapped and moved past him and down the hall after Serena.

"You didn't say anything to her to upset her did you?" Raye asked silently watching Darien move down the hall with determination. Seiya shook his head. "I thought not… you think she acts like that so he'll pay more attention to her?" She asked suddenly making him look at her with shock in his eyes. The thought had crossed his mind a few times. "I just feel that sometimes… I'm missing half of their conversations… so many seem to be nonverbal. They're so used to one another… sometimes when Darien looks at me I think he's trying to say something but I don't know what. Then, he'll get frustrated… as if I'm supposed to know his nonverbal cues as well as she does. It's not fair… Does Serena do that to you?"

"I think she does." Seiya nodded and looked at his friend. She was the only one who was feeling as lost around them as him. "I'm going to put a stop to it though. I think their relationship is too close and it needs to stop." She nodded in thought then hugged him suddenly.

"I'm glad I'm not going through this alone. You've always been so good when it comes to this type of thing… thank you for being there." She smiled and began to walk down the hall after Darien and Serena. Seiya followed unsure of how he was going to drive them apart, especially when Ken seemed so adamant about keeping him away.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. Performances

* * *

I hope y'all enjoy this one... I'm not sure if you liked the last one or not because of all... what 200 or 300 hits there were like 5 reviews. *sobs* Just kidding but I do like reviews... Love reviews actually, especially when my readers are telling me what they love most about the story.

I want to formally thank all of my dedicated readers, I look forward to your messages and support. Please continue to read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Performances

The whole week after that Seiya kept Serena away from her brother as much as possible. It wasn't that difficult though seeing that she was practicing for the talent show and doing her homework. He figured she was upset because the year was drawing to a close and every day Raye talked more and more about going off to college and living away from home with Darien and Andrew. Despite the fact that she didn't know Andrew she was happy to know that he was going to be staying with her and Darien. "It'll keep me an honest woman." She'd laugh making Serena laugh so hard Seiya often thought she was going to fall out of her chair. Darien always looked at her with a warning in his eyes and she'd apologize half-heartedly. "Are you two going to prom?" Raye suddenly asked making Serena look up in shock.

"We… haven't talked about it… Seiya you haven't even mentioned going to prom!" Jed looked up from his text book and at Seiya. Darien didn't seem shocked by her comment.

Seiya shrugged and leaned back in his chair eyeing Jed who was looking at him with resentment. He knew that if Jed were a Junior or Senior he'd ask her in a heartbeat. "I don't really want to go to prom. It's just a dance where everyone else judges you. It's a competition without rules." Serena seemed to wilt. If he didn't want to take her to prom then he wouldn't want to go with her when she was old enough to go.

"Don't you think you should go anyway Seiya? I mean, Serena looks like she wants to go." Darien said with an edge to his voice. Seiya smiled, he knew Darien was telling him to take her but he didn't have to and he'd be damned if he was going to let Darien tell him what to do.

"She can go next year and the year after when she's in the proper grade to go." He shrugged and noticed how she seemed to wilt. He hated it when she did that. "I really don't want to go to it sweet face." He sighed.

"Then, don't." Serena smiled and stood to throw out her lunch. She then walked away and Jed jumped up after her glaring at Seiya as he went. After Jed was gone he could feel Darien's furious eyes on him but he didn't care. It was none of his business.

"You're taking her to prom." Darien snapped and leaned forward making the girls at the table bit their lips in anticipation of an argument. "You will not ruin this for her."

"Ruin what? Darien, she has two more years to go to prom. Why do I have to go this year? I don't want to go, I don't enjoy dancing and it's not my thing." Seiya challenged what was Darien thinking?

"You'll take her because it's her thing. You will do this for her because I know this is your last chance to do something like this with her. After this year you won't have the time to go to a dance with her. She'll either wind up never going or with someone else. Do you really want to do that?" Darien stared into his eyes, dark blue to ice, they struggled against one another. "Do it or else."

"What? Are you threatening me Darien? What do you have to threaten me with? Nothing! You can do nothing to me! I'm not going and that's final!" Darien glared at Seiya and suddenly Seiya knew what he could do. One word from Darien and Serena would want nothing more to do with him. Darien held all the cards when it came to her.

"I'm not arguing with you Seiya. You either take her to this dance or you lose." Seiya looked at him with shock. "You'll lose her and you know it." Darien offered an explanation then leaned back. "She's already found a replacement who seems more than willing to step in." Seiya's eyes widened along with Raye's. Both were shocked at his forward comments.

"Fine. I'll take her." Seiya snapped and stood up. "You're such a fucking asshole Darien!" Seiya stormed away leaving Darien at the table with all of the girls. He was pissed, why should he have to take her to prom? Can't he take her out to a romantic dinner or something? Dancing was their thing not his. _Holy shit!_ He stopped in realization. Darien didn't just want him to take her so she could go. Darien wanted him to take her so that they (Darien and Serena) could dance together! _That manipulative bastard!_ Seiya was fuming as he found Serena sitting on a stone bench crying on Jadeite's shoulder. "Beat it!" He snapped at the blonde teen next to Serena. Jed quickly left, glaring at Seiya the whole time. "Serena… I'm sorry, I thought about it and I want to go with you. I realized I was being selfish and not thinking about what you wanted."

"You don't have to take me because Darien told you to." She attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I just thought you'd want to go with me and show off to everyone." Her words made him think for a moment. Show off? What was she talking about. "If we went to prom together then it's clear that you, Seiya Kou, is dating the hottest girl in school. Don't you want that? Isn't that what you want?" He sat on the bench beside her. When did she start thinking like this? As if he didn't really love her?

"No, that's not what I want. I wanted to take you out to a romantic dinner or something not objectify you. I can't dance so all of your talent would be wasted on me." He smiled and held her in his arms. "When did you start thinking that I was using you for my own gain?"

"I don't know but I don't like feeling that way." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Actually… I guess I'm just… trying to transfer my sadness and anger onto you. I know you love me I'm just so… He's leaving me Seiya, and you're going to be away for a while. I just feel like… he's giving up on me and that you won't have time to love me." He squeezed her tightly and thought about her words. She felt like Darien was giving up on her? Hardly. If anything, Darien was trying to pull her closer!

"You're going to be fine Serena." Seiya sighed and looked at her. "So… you'd better go and pick out a dress for prom. It's coming up in only a week and a half… try to pick something appropriate for a high school dance. If you show up looking too sexy I'm not going to be able to dance with you." He laughed making her smile. "I'll buy it for you… at least I'll try. I get my inheritance when I turn eighteen." He smiled. "Not long from now."

"Inheritance… from what?" She looked at him realizing that Seiya had more secrets than she thought. "How much?"

"How rude of you Serena… but if you must know… roughly five million." She widened her eyes and breathed. That was quite a bit of money… with five million Seiya would be set in many ways. "My birthday's in two weeks by the way."

"Where am I going to get eh money to pay for my dress then?" She asked and frowned. She knew the type of gown she wanted and it would be a two thousand dollar dress. She sighed and dreaded having to ask her parents for money she knew they didn't have. She was amazed that they were able to afford anything with the bankruptcy and all.

"I don't know… you may have to get something less expensive…" He sighed. "I suppose you could wear the dress you wore to your competition… where did you get that one anyway?" He asked and looked at her expectantly.

"Darien found it somewhere… he just handed it to me and said that's what I was wearing… he does that to me all the time. I remember one time he made me change before going to school. It was so embarrassing." She laughed and looked into Seiya's concerned eyes. Darien had picked out THAT dress for her? It had been so perfect for her and yet so overly seductive.

"Where'd he get it?" She shrugged and looked away. It was clear she didn't know and didn't care. That bothered him in itself but still.

* * *

"Oh! Look at this one!" Raye exclaimed and held a candy apple red dress up to her. Serena frowned. It was cheaply made and wasn't meant to last beyond one night of dancing. True it was beautiful and the color worked wonderfully on her but it was wrong and Serena wasn't about to let her brother's date look cheap… even if no one else noticed.

"Yeah… but Raye… I don't think any of these are good enough. I did some research and found a ballroom dancing shop close by… we should go there. Trust me." Serena smiled and grabbed the red dress putting it back onto the rack. "Come on." Serena pulled her out of the store and waited at the nearest crosswalk for the light to turn green. Standing there she fantasized about pushing Raye into traffic but Darien would know it was her if she did.

As they made their way down the street Raye attempted dance, making Serena laugh. Raye was a wonderful person really, mart, full of life, and so devoted to Darien. "I'm not very good am I?" She asked suddenly looking into Serena's blue eyes. "Will you teach me to dance Serena? Not like you but just a little bit so I'm not blubbering all over the dance floor with your brother?"

"He wouldn't do that to you Raye." She laughed but paused for a moment. She could teach Raye a little something… for Darien of course. He loved to dance so much and having a dance partner that couldn't dance would drive him insane. "I could teach you a little something… and Seiya too! Would you be willing to learn with him if I can get him to do it?" She asked becoming excited. She would teach them both to dance.

"Ummm… I guess." She smiled and paused in front of the dress shop Serena mentioned. "Wow… these must be expensive." Raye whistled and looked at the display dresses. "I don't know if I can afford this."

"Oh, just try!" Serena laughed and pulled the raven-haired girl inside. An older man approached them. One look at Serena and his eyes lit up. "Hello!" She greeted. "My friend and I need some dresses, nothing too expensive."

"Anything for Serena Shields." The old man smiled and lead the way to a rack of dresses. The two spent their time looking for dresses until Raye found one she liked. Excited she went to the dressing room and tried it on, it was stunning on her. The strapless bodice was a deep crimson red that gradually faded to black. Serena smiled. It was perfect. "Anything for you Miss. Serena?" The man asked.

"Not yet." She frowned then turned and noticed a pink dress. With excitement she picked it off the rack. "This one!" She didn't need to try it on; it was her size. "I have to leave mine here until my boyfriend comes and gets it… will you hold it?" She felt embarrassed by her wuestion but she had to do it.

"Yes. You miss?" He looked at Raye who shyly pulled out the six hundred dollars for the dress. He smiled and rung her up before wrapping the dress. The two girls then walked out to see Darien and Seiya standing there. Seiya looked a little pale by the appearance of the store and Darien was smiling an all-knowing smile.

"I knew you'd wind up here." He laughed and took the dress from Raye's arms then hung it in the backseat of his Mercedes. "Where's yours Serena?"

"Inside waiting for Seiya to buy it." She smiled and looked at Seiya expectantly. Darien only nodded and pulled Seiya into the store to the counter. The old man smiled in recognition and pulled Serena's dress off of the rack he'd placed it on.

"Twelve hundred." The man smiled and lay the already packaged dress on the counter. Seiya bit his lip. He didn't have that much money yet, not eve close!

"No problem." Darien smiled and pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Seiya grabbed his arm making him pause. "You can't buy my girlfriends dress. I won't let you. That's my responsibility." Darien looked at the store clerk then at Seiya with warning in his eyes. "I don't care what you think. She can get herself something less expensive."

"I don't think so." Darien laughed and pulled the cash out of his wallet making Seiya's eyes go wide. "The one thing you're going to learn about her Seiya is that she's expensive." Seiya could hardly believe Darien's attitude, not to mention the depths of his wallet. "Don't look at me like that. She doesn't have to know I bought it."

"I'll know… besides, where did you get all that money?" Seiya looked at Darien who only smiled and took the box then handed it to him. "Darien?"

"I have my own money. Once again, she doesn't have to know." With that he walked out and waited for Seiya to hand Serena the box. "Looks like he had enough Serena. You're lucky. Remember though, you need to be more mindful of his finances." The large smile she gave him made him realize that she didn't care. It wasn't her job to mind his finances.

"So Serena, here I've spent all day with you and I don't know what you're going this week for the talent show. What are you doing?" She smiled trying to make conversation after seeing the glare Seiya threw at Darien.

"I'm singing a song and then dancing to another. They want us to do two acts for some reason… I'm not sure why." She trailed off. Darien was looking at her with the strangest expression she could almost see his question.

"I haven't seen or heard you practicing…" He knitted his brow then looked to Seiya for confirmation of this fact. Seiya nodded his head in concurrence. "What songs are you doing Serena?" She shrugged not wanting to ruin the surprise. If she told now then he'd try and convince her to change her mind and she was not going to change her mind.

"It's a secret." She winked and got into the waiting car making Darien growl. He hated it when she kept things from him. She smiled, he was going to dwell on it all day then bug her until she told him. She wouldn't though; he could wait a few days to actually see the performance.

* * *

Standing backstage in her costume suddenly she felt as though she was making a mistake. Jed looked at her with concern, a usual emotion for him. She pretended not to notice but she did. She noticed him more so than most others. "I've been meaning to ask you… are you and Seiya having issues Serena?" He ventured and moved close to her.

"No… why would you ask?" She bit her lip knowing why he would ask. The song she was singing was more than enough reason to worry about her and Seiya but it wasn't for Seiya and she certainly couldn't tell him that.

"Well… I just… okay then." He nodded and stepped over to the side of the curtain to peek out into the audience. "You're up next Rena." She blushed hearing the nick name. When did he start calling her that? "I hope you knock it out of the park that way when I win you'll know it's because I'm better." She laughed and took her place behind the curtain as the girl currently onstage scrambled to get offstage.

The curtains opened revealing the audience and in it was Darien, Raye, Seiya, and… her father? _When did he get home?_ She wondered and suddenly felt a weight press onto her shoulders. She couldn't do this… shouldn't do this. Unfortunately for her it was too late and she had to begin. And so she sung. (AN: Look these up on Youtube if you're not familiar with them.)

The sound of holding on - almost a whisper  
The sigh of broken hearts - a quiet cry  
The rain upon your face  
Brings gravity and grace  
And softly you begin to breathe again

I don't have all the answers to your sad prayers  
But if I could I'd give you angel's wings  
To go where hope is found  
With strength to reach beyond  
And carries like a song upon the wind

Please don't give up  
Please don't you give up  
'cause I believe  
Yes, I believe  
I still believe... in us

To go where hope is found  
With strength to reach beyond  
And carries like a song upon the wind

Please don't give up  
Please don't you give up  
'cause I believe  
Yes, I believe  
I still believe... in us

The sound of holding on - almost a whisper  
The sigh of broken hearts - a quiet cry  
The rain upon your face  
Brings gravity and grace  
And softly you begin to breathe again

The crowd loved it and cheered as Yanni's Almost a whisper ended and faded into Love and Attraction by Darren Hayes. She moved to the music easily putting her heart into it making the crowd go wild.

I do not want anyone, anyone who really wants me,

Every one that I desire, wants to be with someone else. . .

I find it so amusing.

Isn't that the way it goes?

I'm a blimp on someone's radar

They don't even catch my eye

I want what I haven't got, even if it kills me trying.

I want her, she wants him, he wants me, I give in.

I want her, I want him, I don't want anything.

I started questioning, the rules of coupling.

This strip is Moebius, it's never ending.

Love and attraction.

It's like sex and passion.

It's two ends of a spectrum.

Are you a friend or a lover?

Now pick one or the other.

It's not easy to find, anyone who captivates me,

Anyone deserving time.

Must have somehow passed me by

Looking in the wrong direction.

She wants him, he wants me, I don't want anybody,

And everyone who wants me-

It's so amusing.

Love and attraction.

It's like sex and passion.

It's two ends of a spectrum.

Are you a friend or lover?

Now pick one or the other.

Everybody wants someone to hold.

Everybody wants to choose a role.

Ain't nobody willing to break the mold.

No hint of bravery.

Everybody chasing some ideal

None of it obtainable, none of it real

Everything falls between the cracks of

Love and attraction.

Love and attraction.

It's like sex and passion.

It's two ends of a spectrum.

Are you a friend or lover?

Now pick one or the other.

Love and attraction

It's like joy and sadness

It's like peace and conflict

You can chase them forever

Are they ever together?

Love and attraction

Love and attraction

Love and attraction

You can chase them forever

Are they ever together?

Everybody wants someone to hold.

Everybody wants to choose a role.

Everybody willing to break the mold.

No hint of bravery.

Everybody chasing some ideal.

None of it obtainable, none of it real

Everything falls between the cracks of

Love and attraction.

Love and attraction

Love and attraction

Love and attraction

You can chase them forever

Are they ever together?

Finally her performance was done and she took a deep bow. Making her way off stage she breathed and mode her way into the hall knowing that he was going to come and talk to her. She wanted him to, she just hoped Seiya didn't come with him. Sure enough Darien appeared at the end of the hallway just in time to see her slide down the wall to the floor.

Taking a deep breath he steadied his erratic heart beat. How could she be so blatantly obvious with her performance, she was certainly lucky that Raye and Seiya didn't realize what she was trying to say. He seemed the only one who knew her well enough to know it was her trying to get him to love her. He did love her but he just couldn't be what she wanted. "Serena." He sighed and knelt in front of her. "Very nicely done… now do you mind telling me what you think you're doing?"

"I'm expressing my feelings in the only way I know how." She smiled. "Well… not the only way… but the only decent way." He sighed and looked into her eyes knowing that nothing he could say would change her mind.

"I wish you hadn't done that." Was all he managed to say. "Seiya loved it." She looked at him sharply knowing what he was doing. He was trying to downplay what she'd just done, trying to pretend he didn't know what she was trying to say.

"I hate you." She whispered making him lean back in surprise. A look of pain slowly spread across his face just before he stood. Suddenly grabbing her arms he pulled her to her feet and stared into her eyes, almost challenging her to say it again. "Go on Dare, you're missing the show… and I'm sure Raye is wondering where you went." He squared his jaw and released her marching back towards the auditorium leaving her in the hall feeling sad and alone. She really did feel like he was giving up on her, as if he was shoving her towards Seiya and waving goodbye. "I hate this." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Serena hurriedly rushed around trying to get ready for the prom. She was the only sophomore to be invited and she was nominated to be prom queen. How that happened she didn't know but that small fact didn't deter her at all. After her makeup was perfect she ever to tenderly plucked her perfect dress from the hanger. Seiya had spent his savings on it just so she could have it that day. He was so sweet and thoughtful. She stepped into it then brought the garment up and over her shoulders then admired herself in the mirror. The dress was remarkable, the bodice was make up of numerous dark pink, embroidered flower petals over a skin tone mesh base so it looked as though the petals covered her breasts then wrapped delicately around her neck, this continued to her upper thigh in an A-line fashion. At about her waist a cream piece of fabric wrapped around her in a parallel line with the bottom of the dress bodice. Below that fabric wavy sheer pink material draped down in four layers fading from the dark pink to the cream color. From her arms hung sheer scarf-like pieces of material that matched the dress and created a nice accent for when she decided to twirl. "Stunning." Seiya smiled and took the metal zipper in his hand and moved it up her back.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to him. He looked good in his tux, so very becoming. "You're not too bad yourself you know?" He only smiled and allowed her to tie his bowtie. "You have a few loose hairs though babe." She laughed and took his long hair out of it's pony tail and brushed it back into a fresh one. "There. Picture perfect."

"I've been thinking about cutting my hair… what do you think?" She looked at him with shock. His hair was so long… how could he cut it? He laughed and pulled her into a light kiss. "You're look says it all. I won't." He then took a curl of her golden locks between his fingers and smiled. "Ever think about wearing your hair differently?"

"I have… but I don't know… Darien always told me I should wear my hair in my own unique way because I'm special…" She froze and realized just how starry eyed that sounded. She kept her hair in the spaghetti and meatballs to please him? What sort of crap was that? "Maybe I will cut it and wear it differently. I've been thinking about cutting it so it's just to the small of my back… sort of like Mina or Raye's. I sure like Raye's hair…"

"I think you would look even more beautiful with your hair down like that… carefree and a little messy." His icy eyes darkened for a moment then lightened once again. "Anyway Darien's waiting for us."

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting." She smirked. Seiya offered his arm then proceeded to escort her down the stairs to where Darien was waiting in his tux that always made her heart pound. His tux was simple yet stunning, black slacks that made his legs look longer than they were, a white shirt, white vest and bowtie underneath his black jacket made him look all the more regal, and accented his "V" shaped body. She smiled inwardly noting the striking difference between him and Seiya. Seiya did not have the broad shoulders Darien did making his shape straighter and, as a result, his tux didn't look as good even though the two tuxes weren't so different.

"You both look great." Darien nodded and opened the door. "Let's go I really don't want to be late to Raye's. Her dad is trying to pick me apart." He ushered them into the waiting limo and took his seat opposite to them. The ride to Raye's house was short lived and as they pulled up to the house Serena felt herself grow envious of her. The house was large and well done; apparently Raye had some money. "I'll be right back you two… behave." Darien stepped out of the limo and knocked on the door waiting patiently with the wrist corsage he'd bought for her.

The couple watched as the door opened and out stepped a large Texan looking man who promptly grabbed Darien into a big hug and pulled him into the house. "That was John, Raye's dad… he… really likes Darien."

"Who doesn't anymore?" Serena rolled her eyes and waited the twenty minutes for her brother to appear with his blushing date on his arm. Darien opened the door for her and she got in quickly.

"What happened?" Seiya prompted with a large smile as if he almost knew what had happened in that house. Darien looked as if he were trying to hold in his laughter peaking Serena's curiosity. What could John have said to embarrass Darien?

"He told me to bring her back as innocent as she left… but, if I didn't she'd better not be back until tomorrow morning and she'd better not be able to walk." Darien laughed making Raye's face even redder. Serena said nothing, only glared at the raven-haired woman at her brother's side. He met her glare with a gaze that was equally as intense but with a different message. "Don't let it bother you Raye. I'll have you home by eleven." He assured her.

"So you told daddy." She whispered and looked out the window making Serena's anger grow exponentially. Was Raye thinking that her brother was just some typical guy who took his date to prom then had sex with her afterwards? If so then she needed a serious wake up call. Raye's eyes suddenly swung to Serena and scanned her carefully. "You're quite stunning Serena… I'm afraid I can't even begin to compete with you." Darien smiled and shook his head as he looked out the window.

The ride to the restaurant remained silent in an odd stalemate as if everyone was afraid to talk for one reason or another. The conversation started on a light note during dinner but grew silent once again. Serena kept her eyes on the passing scenery but could feel eyes on her.

When the car finally stopped at the ballroom Darien slowly exited the vehicle and helped his date out before reaching back in to help Serena out. Seiya jumped out and glared at the dark haired man with malice. Seeing the anger Darien sighed and let Seiya help her out. Then, with a slow pace they entered the ballroom and were bombarded by the loud, fast paced music. Darien immediately looked at Serena, she only smiled and tightened her grip on Seiya's arm before pulling him roughly onto the dance floor. "Great." Darien rolled his eyes and looked at Raye with an annoyed look. "She's going to go wild I know it."

He was right too. Once on the dance floor among the droves of sweating teens she began to dance as she had at so many parties before this. Raye followed Darien's fixed eyes to find Serena moving and grinding against the people near her. "Wow… she's um… really good at that." Darien emitted a short grunt then turned to Raye and smiled.

"I don't suppose you're up to dancing right now?" He held out his hand and tilted his head slightly forward making her blush. She nodded and took his hand then followed him onto the dance floor where they danced far less provocatively than Serena who was, for all intensive purposes, going a little wild.

After a few hours had passed Seiya finally pulled his date off the dance floor and to a table where he made her sit down. Her hair had fallen slightly out of it's up do but still looked beautiful, her skin was covered in a light layer of perspiration and had a pink tint to it. As he stared at her sitting in her chair and breathing deeply he thought her to be the most beautiful creature in the world. "Almost time to announce the king and queen." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm more tired than I anticipated… before the incident I could have danced like that all night and then some." Seiya laughed and pulled her close to him wondering if he could ever keep up with her. Her energy and enthusiasm could overwhelm the Looney Toons on crack.

The current song ended and the senior class president stood on the stage with a smile. Serena sat forward and looked at the girl with anticipation, she wanted to win, no doubt about that. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is time to announce the king and queen! May I ask that all those nominated please come to the stage, gentlemen to my left and ladies to my right." Serena stood and gave Seiya a brief kiss before rushing to the stage. Why he hadn't been nominated she wasn't sure but she didn't really care. Darien had been and that fact alone meant he would win, she just hoped she was his opposite.

Once all the nominees were onstage the class president took the announcement paper from one of her helpers and read it carefully. "Our winner for this years title of prom king is… Darien Shields!" The room erupted with applause and shouts of victory as he was crowned with a smile. "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for… this years prom queen is…" Everyone looked at her in anticipation as she hesitated. "Wow… this years queen is… Serena Shields." The room erupted once again, this time with even more enthusiasm as she stepped forward and accepted her crown. "Never before in the history of our school has a non-senior won this title… this is a remarkable achievement Serena!" The girl smiled. "So now, I pronounce to you, this year's prom king and queen, Darien and Serena! I also ask that we make way for them to take the dance floor for their dance as king and queen. He smiled widely and took her hand leading her to the middle of the dance floor.

"I had a hunch this would happen so I requested our song. What do you say we do that routine one last time?" He said softly into her ear as they assumed their position. She nodded and looked over at Seiya who's eyes were blazing with anger. They stayed still until Yanni's Reflections of Passion began to play, then they began to move together seamlessly. The routine was a waltz, their winning waltz, and it captivated the audience right to the end. When they finished they bowed respectfully. Seiya seemed the only one who didn't find the dance amusing.

_That's it… that's enough of them being so…close._ His icy eyes fixed on Darien's in a brief moment of challenge. _If he's trying to pull her away from me I'll fucking kill him._

**REVIEW!**

* * *


	13. Old Friends

* * *

Hey all! I know it's been a while on this one but I've been busy wrapping up the quarter. It's all good though… the Sims 3 is out now so I'll be busy with that for a while… anywho just letting you know. On the other hand… on with the fics now. The next few chapters are going to whoosh by because we're experiencing this fic sort of through Serena's life and when Darien's not around things tend to whoosh by in her mind until the next time she sees him so yeah… there will be a few rushed chapters from here forward. Meaning… we're not that far from the end… now… unlike last time I'm going to SEPARATE the sequel from this one. For you weathered readers of this fic… it ends at the sad… umm… heartbreaking part where um Darien… well… I'm not going to give it away. Then the sequel is where Seriah comes into the picture… get it? If not PM me and I'll try and clear it up. Until another chapter happy reading and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Old Friends

**Read the author's note at the top if you haven't allready. It's IMPORTANT! **Ilene rushed through the halls toward her now graduated son. Ken and Serena struggled to keep up with her as she rushed to Darien and threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. "My little boy's all grown up!" She exclaimed and kissed his cheeks. Ken shook his head and rubbed the back of his head as Raye and Seiya approached followed by Raye's parents.

"These yer folks kid?" John boomed at Darien looking at Ilene and Ken. Darien nodded and John stepped forward to shake Ken's hand. "I can't say enough how this young man's impressed us, ya did a fine job bringin' him up! A fine job!" Ilene smiled and shook his hand. "The name's John, John Hino, this is my wife Mary. Raye's our girl and I'm so happy she found a decent boy to go off into the world with."

"What are you talking about?" Ilene knitted her brow. She knew Raye and Darien were dating but not much else. "Go off into the world?" She smiled at Raye in a way that showed approval and admiration.

"The kid's 'r movin' in together. Going to university… surely you know that about yer own kid?" John looked at Ilene in shock then to Darien for explanation. Serena watched her mother's face twist in an attempt to understand what was being said then she smiled widely.

"Well, I didn't know that but I must say I agree with you John. The kids are perfect for one another, I was worried about my son finding a worthy young lady and he has certainly done that!" Ilene hugged Raye then looked at Serena. "Now, if only my daughter could do the same." Seiya grabbed his girlfriend tightly and glared at Ilene, he knew her parents didn't like him but it didn't matter.

"Seiya's a fine young man. I've known him for years!" John boomed in an enthusiastic voice. "Your daughter has found a fine young man, don't you fret." Serena could hear her father snort in disagreement. "Isn't it amazing how kids grow? Why, I remember Raye in diapers trying to walk." John laughed.

"Yes… I don't know how our little man grew up so quickly." Ilene dabbed her watering eyes with a handkerchief making Serena livid.

"Gee mom, it's easy to let time pass when you're not around to observe it." Everyone looked at Serena in shock as she challenged her mother. Ilene turned red with anger and turned on her heels to walk away. "Way to go, run off." Darien looked at the blonde with warning in his eyes. He didn't like where this was heading.

"Run? I don't run… and how dare you talk to me like that Serena! Your father and I worked our asses off to make sure you had everything your little heart longed for! Your lessons were expensive… all those years and money wasted!" She shouted at her daughter. "What have you done with them Serena? Party everything away then chase it down with a gallon of vodka?" Serena stared at her mother wide eyed, Darien in anger, and John with shock.

"I've done plenty with my talents! I'm a champion dancer, cellist, plus I can act and sing!" Serena shouted. "You can't do any of that!" Ilene only sneered and leaned into her daughter lowering her tone.

"The only reason you've done any of that is because of Darien. You're nothing without his influence and you know it. You're worthless on your own and when he goes away to university with his charming girlfriend and Seiya's away… you're going to fall flat on your face." Ken stepped in and looked at Ilene angrily. "You know it's true Kenny, stop trying to protect her from the horrible truth!" He glared at her with a look that was unread by most. It was a look of extreme warning, as if he had something to say that she didn't want known. "I'm done… Nice meeting you John… Mary… but I feel it is time to go home. Have fun at your graduation party you three." Ilene looked from Darien to Raye then to Seiya before turning and marching away.

Serena and Ken excused themselves and began to follow Ilene as the graduates went to the bus waiting to take them to their party. Serena, though she was happy the three had graduated, she was hurt by her mother's comments. "Don't mind your mother, she's upset that Darien's grown up so fast." She smiled knowing he was trying to make excuses for Ilene… the problem was that there were no excuses for what she'd said. Her mother aside though, she was also happy that Andrew and Molly were to visit in a week; their company would surely cheer her up.

* * *

"Get up you two! They'll be here any minute!" Darien roused the sleeping couple and smiled when Serena opened her eyes enthusiastically. "Hurry up, Raye's already here and now we're just waiting for them." Darien retreated allowing Serena to jump out of bed and dress. Seiya on the other hand was far more lethargic. He didn't want to meet Andrew and Molly, especially not Andrew. From what he heard about Andrew he hated him.

"I'm so excited!" Serena exclaimed and pulled a pink sundress from her closet then pulled it over her head and threw Seiya a shirt and pants. "Come on, you're going to love Andy! He and Darien are so alike!" she rushed out of the room and down the stairs almost running Raye over. "Sorry… but you were in may way!" Serena breathed quickly and stared out the front window.

Raye smiled and looked at Darien with wide eyes as if to ask the story of Serena and Andrew. Darien only shrugged then glanced upstairs as Seiya began to descend. "This had better be good." He frowned and watched Darien's smile spread. "Serena… will you not push your face against the glass?"

A few moments later Serena threw the door open and ran out of the house, to Andrew who had just exited his car, and jumped on him. "ANDY!" She squealed and hugged him tight as Molly made her way to them. "Molly!" She let the tall blonde go and hugged her close friend as Darien, Raye, and Seiya stepped out of the house. "I've missed you both so much!"

"I can tell Sere… next time you jump on me can you not wear a dress, I was afraid of grabbing your ass." He winked making Seiya fume. Molly walked over to Darien and gave him a brief hug before looking at Raye and Seiya. "So! Are these the significant others?" Andrew smirked and approached Seiya with a skip in his step. "Hello, you must be Seiya! Heard a lot about you… and Raye, lovely young lady."

Seiya could see how charming and suave Andrew was and it drove him insane. It was clear that Serena had a certain liking for Andrew that was more than friendly. "Yes, this is Raye and Serena's boyfriend Seiya. Right Say?" Darien asked innocently making both Seiya and Andrew's eyes widen. Andrew then narrowed his eyes and scanned Seiya carefully which was ironically what Seiya was doing to him.

Serena stepped up to Andrew and touched is arm softly. "How's your arm Andy?" The tall blonde smiled and flexed his muscles making Seiya even angrier. "Looks like you're all healed."

"I am… looks like you are too." He smiled and looked at Darien who was giving him a silent look that he knew well. Sighing he lowered his arm and looked at Raye. "So… congratulations, you've managed to land the biggest tuna in the sea."

"Not yet, I just have him on the line." She laughed making Andrew roar. "It won't be official until we're walking out of the church with rings on." Serena looked from Raye to Darien with wide eyes. "Of course… that isn't really an option yet." Molly smiled.

"Yah no Sarenah, ah think ya picked uh cutie!" She looked at Seiya with a wide smile. "How'd ya two meet?" Seiya looked at Molly then smiled as if he were devising some elaborate lie.

"I think the story of our relationship is more interesting than the tale of how we met… Either way… it's really not a big deal." Serena watched him walk into the house in a clear show of disapproval. _Fucking asshole… how can he flirt with Serena like that right in front of me? Then there's her… what was she thinking acting like that towards him… she's taken!_ He paused briefly then looked into the mirror. Maybe she was only dating him as a placeholder until Andrew barged in and claimed her heart… that was possible right? Of course! Once a whore always a whore. That was why Darien kept such close watch of her. He then turned around and looked out the window at the five people laughing. Then he noticed the look in Darien's eyes and for once Seiya understood why Andrew wasn't an option for Serena. Andrew was a threat! Andrew was so like Darien he was a threat. _Fuck Dare… you're so twisted._

* * *

Seiya sat on the bank of the river glaring at the carefree teens in the water splashing each other playfully. Specifically he was glaring at Andrew who kept flirting with Serena. Raye and Darien were more off to the side enjoying the water but would occasionally join in when Serena splashed them. "Come on Say! Get in here… no one cares." Darien coaxed the angry man on the bank.

"No!" _Fucking asshole… no way I'm letting Andrew know how better looking he is._ Serena frowned and looked up at Seiya. "No." He shook his head feverishly making his long hair fly from side to side like a whip. "You know why."

"It's only skin baby… come on. I wanna lay with you." She tried to convince him. Andrew smirked and grabbed her by the waist lifting her out of the water. "Let me go!" She giggled. "Andy!" He ignored her and began tickling her. Seiya stood up and pulled his shirt off causing Andrew to drop Serena and stare at Seiya in horror. Raye turned to Darien and pressed her face to his chest in an attempt to calm her reaction. She had never seen the scars and now that she had she regretted it. Seiya jumped into the water with ease and surfaced right by Serena grabbing her by the waist. "Ph! Hi baby… you can swim really well."

"Yeah… I can… can you Andrew?" Seiya turned his icy eyes towards Andrew with a malicious threat behind them. Andrew just looked at him with terror written in his eyes. "Have something to say?"

"What the FUCK? What are you?" Andrew backed towards Darien suddenly seeing Seiya as a dangerous threat. Someone who could survive something that would do that to their body was someone capable of unspeakable things.

"What happened?" Molly asked and touched Seiya's shoulder lightly looking over his scars. To her surprise he didn't feel her hand on him, rather he was glaring at Andrew then Darien who was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"My mother torched me as a child. I barely lived… I've lost almost all my ability to feel sensations in my skin… that makes my pain threshold far greater than anyone you can imagine…" He was staring at Andrew who was looking at Darien like he was an idiotic nut. "This is why I'm thankful I've found someone who can love me for who I am… not for how I look."

A few hours were spent in the river before they group of six returned to the house. Andrew watched Seiya with a renewed sense of suspicion. Andrew didn't like Seiya. The man was always so… tooth achingly good around Serena but he knew better. The long-haired man was up to no good.

"Ayndy! Are ya listenin'?" Molly tugged at her brother's arm pulling his gaze from Seiya who was staring at him with his icy blue eyes. Serena was looking at him intently, obviously waiting for a response.

"No… I wasn't what did you want?" He looked at his little sister with a smile. She giggled and turned him to Darien who had a wide grin on his face. Clearly it was Darien who had asked whatever question.

"I wanted to know if we were going to play a friendly game of football." Darien laughed and looked at each person individually. Andrew looked at Seiya with hesitant eyes. Seiya was almost daring him to say yes. "Well?"

"Yeah, sure… why not?" Andrew sighed and waited for them to form their two teams. He, Raye, and Darien were on one team, Seiya, Serena, and Molly on the other. The began to play and just as he predicted Seiya took every opportunity to knock him down. "Stop it!" He yelled partially through the game and threw the football into the ground. "Touch me again and I'll kick your fucking ass!" Seiya smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"You're playing football… you're SUPPOSED to knock people down. That's how you win." Seiya laughed and pulled Serena to his side kissing her forehead. "Right Sweet Face?" She nodded and looked at her blonde friend. "But if you can't take it maybe we should stop?" Andrew balled his fists and glanced at Darien who knitted his brow.

"Bring it on!" Andrew shouted and moved everyone into a play. As soon as he had the ball he felt something hit him knocking the wind out of him. By the time he hit the ground he could see Seiya's icy eyes glittering above him. Another successful tackle by the little bastard. "What is your problem?" Andrew asked in a low tone so no one could hear him.

"Look at my woman again and I'll gut you. You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of." Seiya growled making Andrew's eyes widen. "You may be Darien's best friend but in a little while he's going to be powerless to stop me… and you won't be safe anywhere." Seiya then stood and offered Andrew his hand. "Help up Bud?" He smiled making Andrew shiver. How could Serena not see the dangerous creature that rested beneath that mangled skin? Better yet why didn't Darien see it?

Tenderly Andrew took Seiya's hand allowing the smaller man to help him up. He frowned as he realized Seiya possessed quite a bit of strength. "Thanks." Andrew withdrew his hand abruptly and looked to his old friend. "I'm… pretty tired… can we go in and go to sleep now?"

"I guess… It's only nine though Andrew… you're really that tired?" Darien asked with his eyebrows knitted together. Raye smiled and informed the group she had to be heading home then took her leave. "Well, you know the drill, girls in one room boys in the other." He laughed and went inside. The group split allowing Serena and Molly alone time once again.

"Mah brotha doesn't like yer Sayah. Ya know thayt right?" Molly sighed and plopped onto Serena's large bed. "He keeps sayin' 'e's evil… Ah'm not sure yet." Serena rolled her eyes and sat on the bed to take in Molly's form. It seemed like forever since they'd been able to talk. The past two weeks of her and Andrew staying she'd been so tired she just went to sleep after the day's activities. "Do ya like 'im or are ya just keepin' 'im fer now?"

"I like him Moll. He's a great guy, sweet, nice… protective… a little too possessive at times but there's nothing wrong with that right? He's going to be a cop." Serena smiled and lay beside Molly. "He's my type of guy." Molly couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She'd always wanted Serena to date Andrew. They were so right for one another! "I'm going to miss him when they send him to the academy… I'll be all alone… and it's coming up so soon too!" Serena's eyes began to tear up signaling to Molly that there was something more to the conversation and she was missing it.

"So… Raye seems like a nice girl! Do ya like her?" Molly's voice quieted in caution causing her Jersey accent to wane. Serena smiled and nodded. "So… ya like her? That's good. Ah think Darien does too. They seem right for one another." Serena suddenly rolled over so her back was facing Molly. "Serena?"

"I hate her Molly… I hate the way she makes him smile… I hate the way they look like they fit together." Molly paled as she realized that her suspicions were true. Serena was in love with Darien. So blindly in love that she didn't notice Seiya's icy stares. Molly had noticed them, the cold, unmoving, calculating stares Seiya threw at Darien. As if he were waiting for Darien to do something. Anything.

"I think Andy wants to go home tomorrow. He's been hinting at it. So just in case… bye Serena." Molly sighed and rolled over staring at the wall. "I don't think Seiya wants us here…"

"I want you here!" Serena cried and sat up. "You're all I have right now Molly! You're the only one of my girl friends who knows me… please don't you leave me too!" She cried and grabbed onto Molly's arm. "The only people I trust are you, Andy, Jed, Seiya, and Darien."

"Who'd Jed?" Molly turned and looked at her friend with new interest making Serena blush. "Ohhh… you like 'im dontcha!" Molly's accent began to return. "What's he like? Tall… 'andsome… what?" Molly bounced and looked into her friend's eyes. "Come on!"

"Well… he's just a good friend in drama… he's… tall, blonde… green eyed… he has a temper but he's so sensitive and sweet at the same time… he hates Seiya… too jealous." Serena giggled and looked up at the ceiling. "He makes me want to leave Seiya… sort of." Molly's eyes widened. Serena had always been miss promiscuous but she thought the blonde had changed. "I won't though. I like Seiya and Darien hand picked him to be my boyfriend." Molly frowned at this, Serena should date who she wanted not who Darien picked out. "Don't look at me like that. I trust Darien and Seiya loves me for who I am. I'm happy." She smiled and lay down closing her eyes. _I'm happy._


	14. Dangerous

OOOOO... I bet you'll like this one all! I like it... It's a new piece for those of you familiar with the story. Oh and fair warning. Diamond shows up in the next chapter so you yeah, adding another character. I hope you all like it. Of course, I don't really know that unless you review... you know, by this point last time I had over 1000 reviews? I'm sort of feeling lonely right now but that's okay. I like meaningfull reviews. SO yeah, **REVIEW!**

* * *

Dangerous

Molly was right. The next day Andrew announced his desire to leave stating that he'd be back to help Darien and Raye with the move north. Being fine with this statement Darien had smiled and helped the two pack. "Finally!" Seiya growled as the two left making Darien turn to him. "Well… I want Serena to myself." He pouted innocently.

"Those are our friends Seiya. We like visiting with them." Darien snapped and looked up at the sky. "I'm going to go visit Raye for a bit she seemed upset yesterday." Darien grabbed the keys to his precious Mercedes and paused to look at Seiya who seemed quite content. "Behave yourself Say." He then got into the car and drove down the road.

No sooner was Darien out of sight then Seiya trapped Serena in his arms and drug her inside playfully. "I've missed you." He cooed to her playfully and nibbled at her ear making her sigh. "What's wrong?" He could feel the anger well inside him but he remained calm. "Sweet Face?"

"I miss them already… I really miss Andy." Seiya growled and began to kiss her neck hungrily to try and remove Andrew from her thoughts. How could she be in his arms and thinking of another man? How could she so blatantly hurt him like that. "Not now Seiya." She removed herself from his grip and began to saunter into the living room.

"What? You've… never said no to me before…" She didn't answer him. "Serena!" He snapped feeling himself twitch. Storming after her he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "What's the matter with you? I'm your boyfriend not him! Can't you see you're hurting my feelings?" His icy eyes begged her to realize what he was saying. Pleaded for her to forget Andrew… and Darien. "Serena… you tell me you love me but… I'm not so sure anymore."

"I do love you Seiya. My saying no to sex isn't me saying I don't love you. It just means I'm not in the mood." She smiled and looked into his eyes that for once held so many different emotions she couldn't decode them all.

"I'm leaving in a week Serena… only one week… I haven't been able to tell you they moved me up but… I… I'm not going to police academy… I've been accepted to a special CIA taskforce… and… I'm going for longer than I thought." She took a step back from him and gasp. The CIA? Her boyfriend was going to be a CIA agent? More over… he was leaving her early? "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be!" She slapped him then jumped back as he stood fast… unmoving and now, unwavering. He was angry, his instincts kicking in rather than his thoughts and emotions. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" He suddenly trapped her against the wall, her wrists in his hands and his face practically to hers. "You're hurting me…" She whispered and turned her head from him slightly. He was so emotionless now, clearly a tick from his mother's abuse.

"No I'm not." He said smoothly and pressed into her his eyes filling with lust. "I could never hurt you Serena… not unless you wanted me to." Her eyes grew wide just before he backed away from her and began to drag her upstairs. She struggled against him seeing that he wasn't fully aware of his actions. "Come on Sweet Face."

"I said no Seiya! Seiya!" She sat on the ground to try and deter him from dragging her up the stairs. "Stop this now! Seiya! I'll tell Darien!" He stopped for a moment then smiled fiercely. "Seiya… what you're doing could be considered rape… and you're not going to rape me."

"It's not rape when I'm your boyfriend and you want it." He chuckled and went to pick her up. She slapped him away then stood and began to run for the kitchen to grab the phone and call Darien. "No you don't!" He laughed as if she were playing a game and tacked her to the floor making her hit with a considerable amount of force. Flipping her onto her back and pulling her to him he held her to the floor and kissed her forcefully.

"Stop it!" She shouted and struggled to get away from him. So far he hadn't done anything but kiss her but she didn't want to stay to find out what he was going to do in this state of mind. "Seiya!" As if on cue he was lifted from her forcefully and there stood Darien, as usual. How he was able to get her out of these messes she'd never know but she was thankful. The Seiya currently struggling against Darien was not the Seiya she knew or loved. Raye rushed to Serena's side and helped her move out of the way of the men's struggle. "Darien!" Serena gasp as Seiya managed to punch Darien in the jaw. The taller, stronger, male grabbed his opponent by the neck until Seiya's icy blue eyes closed.

Darien dropped Seiya's limp body causing him to crash into the tiled floor and hit his head. He then turned to Serena with darkened eyes and a stiff body. Not only was he angry but he seemed to be fighting with himself over the situation. "You okay?" He asked kneeling next to her.

"I'm okay. He just… got away from himself. He wouldn't have hurt me…" She sighed and looked at Seiya's form now resting on the ground. "Thank you." She nodded at her brother then at Raye who nodded.

"It's his trigger. You have yours and he has his… what did you do Serena?" Raye asked curiously. It wasn't like Seiya to act like that. Darien said nothing but took Serena into his arms and hugged her tightly giving Raye a look that told her to back off. Clearly it wasn't her issue and she should stay out of it.

"Whatever you did. Don't do it again. I won't be here to stop him for much longer." Serena looked at her brother then nodded burying her nose in his chest and inhaling his scent. Only Darien could make her feel as safe as she did now. In that moment she was happy she triggered Seiya. This was the closest she'd been to Darien since prom and she realized how much she missed it.

"Molly doesn't like him… I don't think Andy did either." She said softly into his chest and felt him tense up. "How can I date someone they don't approve of?" She sighed. Raye knelt beside her and patted her back gently before stopping and staring over at Seiya's stirring body. The long-haired man slowly rose up from the floor, his eyes closed until his back was firmly against the wall as he stood. He finally opened his eyes when he was fully standing. The icy orbs were fixed on her, steady, calculating.

"Thank you Darien." Was all he could manage before beginning his trek up the stairs to the bedroom. The three watched him go then looked to one another hesitantly. Serena found herself wondering if this was a common occurrence. If so she was happy to know that Jed was always there for her.

* * *

The summer passed quickly. Seiya had left for the academy one week after the incident at the house relieving her father when he heard. Darien on the other hand, was very uncomfortable with the fact that Seiya was gone. "I don't want to leave you so alone." Darien stared at the empty house then glanced over his shoulder at his waiting Mercedes. It was time for him to leave to go to university and Serena had charged herself with being strong. She could feel herself breaking, every second that passed she felt her invisible wall crack ever so slightly. With both Darien and Seya gone she would become queen of her domain, she would be her own person. Free to do as she pleased. The issue? She didn't want it. If she had to live a life without her brother then she didn't want to live. "Well…" He hesitated standing only a foot from her.

"You have to go… I know you do… and… and… you're only… three hours… away." Her tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes causing Darien's face to twist in pain. "I'm cool." She tried to conceal her emotions but she knew that he could see through her. He always could.

"You certainly are." He smiled and reached for her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Like you said I'm only three hours away… I'll come down any time you need me Serena. I promise you." He stepped into her and leaned his head against hers allowing a new flood of tears to burst from her eyes. "Stop that. It's not like I'm abandoning you." _Even though I feel like I am._ With that he moved away from her and walked to his car feeling his own tears well against his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." She cried and threw her arms around him. She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to release him. "Okay… okay… bye Dare. Call me often okay?" She sniffed and let him remove her tears once again. "Go…"

"Okay." He nodded and got into the car. It came to life and began to move down the road, carrying the now crying Darien away from the only person he truly loved. "I hate to make you cry Serena… I truly do." He sighed and licked his still dampened thumb tasting the saltiness of her tears. He loved the way she tasted and he hated himself for hurting her like he was. He wanted to turn around, he wanted to throw it all to the wind. Damn the world, damn everything! He didn't want to leave her behind, despite Seiya's love for her Darien didn't feel like she was safe enough. "Please forgive me Serena… I'm doing this for your own good." He sighed and continued on down the road, away from her, allowing the distance between them to greaten.

* * *

"AGAIN!" The tall blue-haired man instructed his students. The look of utter disgust on his face spoke volumes to his disappointment in the group. His only comfort came with a single member of the academy and with a quick pace he walked to the young man and smiled. "Seiya… I think you're ready to move past this point." The students around him continued with their exercises but stared at him with envy. "You're my best student and I want to fast track you through this." Seiya stopped his exercises to stare at the man.

Sapphire was his name. Seiya smiled, he wasn't sure if the name was made up or real but he didn't really mind either way. Sapphire fit him perfectly because of his sapphire blue hair. Of course, having such unique hair was an interesting thing for a CIA operative. Agents were supposed to blend in, not stand out… but then again if you were as good as Sapphire it didn't really matter. "What am I moving on to sir?" Seiya smiled and looked his boss square in the eyes.

"Something that takes far more skill than any of these people have… how would you like to be a special operative? I need a good one." Seiya knitted his brow. He had no idea what Sapphire was asking him but he was sure he didn't want to turn it down. Sapphire leaned into him and smirked. "I can make you into anything you want Seiya. I want to make you into a ghost… a trained killer so skilled that no one in the world could stop you. How does that sound to you?" Sapphire whispered softly making Seiya's eyes widen. "You are an amazing person Seiya and all the things you've been through make you perfect for this." Seiya looked at him while thinking of Serena. If he had the skills Sapphire was offering to teach him… he could get rid of Darien. Serena would be his and only his for the rest of their lives.

"What's the catch?" Seiya looked into Sapphire's deep blue eyes uneasily. He didn't want to be trapped in something he couldn't get out of. There had to be some type of stipulation, something. "If I agree… I want a few things promised to me."

"Depends on what you want Seiya. I am a powerful man but I cannot move mountains without others noticing." Seiya nodded and thought for a brief moment. He wanted to be the most skilled person in the world, he wanted to be all powerful and unstoppable. Only then would Serena see him as worthy, only then could he truly capture her heart. "It's a girl isn't it?"

"Yes… if I agree… I want to be able to call in a favor from you and… I want her watched… for safety reasons." Seiya thought hard on the matter. If he was going to be the best then he needed to be sure no one would try and harm her. He needed to be sure that she was safe and disconnected from the life he'd be living.

"Fine. I agree to those terms as long as you agree to not let her stand in the way of your success. I will give you everything I have to offer but I warn you Seiya. Stab me in the back and I will destroy you." Seiya smiled knowing the Sapphire had to offer that last bit of information. He didn't blame the man, it was an important thing to know you can trust the people you are giving power to.

"You have yourself a deal Mr. Sapphire… now… when do I start?" Seiya shook Sapphire's hand then paused as Sapphire gave him an odd look before smiling.

"Right now but first… you must choose an operative name for yourself. It's very important that you have one and use it instead of your real name." Sapphire smiled then released Seiya's hand. "Well?"

"Specter… I want to be known as specter." Seiya grinned then thought of all the things people would say about him when he was the best. His grin widened even more when he thought of what Darien would say. Sapphire nodded then motioned for him to follow. Seiya followed behind the older man with his chin held high, this was a great day.

* * *

"You are amazing." Jadeite smiled and placed a hand on Serena's cheek lovingly. It was only a play but the words he spoke rang true to his heart. She smiled and leaned into his hand as the script denoted then began to lean into him for the kiss.

"Cut!" The director sounded and bounced up to the stage giddily. "Now that was a moving scene! Did you see the emotion?" She asked her class and smiled at her veteran actors. "Keep an eye on these two they're going to go far." With that the bell rang sending the students out while Serena gathered her bag.

"Great scene Jed." She laughed and swung her bag onto her back. He blushed lightly then bit his lip to contain the confession that threatened his lips. "Are you going to try out at the community college?" She asked innocently as they walked together to their next class.

"Probably… but um… how are you doing?" He asked wanting to know about her. He'd been concerned. Each day she seemed more and more lonely. Half of the year had gone by and she was beginning to show signs of despair. He knew that she missed her brother, perhaps more so than she missed her boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm fine." She lied and looked ahead of her trying to think of the last time she was happy. She missed Darien, the fact that he wasn't around was killing her, sure, he called every Friday but what good was that? Seiya had been at the academy learning who knows what. He called every night to talk about her day and bid her goodnight. Neither of them were close and she was beginning to feel so empty. Jed was the only guy in her life now, Jed was the one she looked forward to seeing each day. "I just miss them."

"I'm sorry Serena. Isn't Seiya supposed to be back soon?" He asked with faked interest. If he had his way Seiya would be out on the curb already but Serena clung to the hope that Seiya was the one.

"Yeah… next month… but it's too far away and even then I don't know how long he'll be staying." Jed knitted his brow. He knew Seiya wasn't at just any ol' police academy… he had to be doing something bigger; Especially when Serena was talking about him leaving so often. "I can't wait though." She laughed and spun around in a carefree fashion. Oh how excited she was.

The month passed with little interest to her. She had starred in three plays so far and talent scouts were beginning to notice her. She was approached everyday with a new offer to go and do something, modeling, singing, acting, you name it. She'd taken a few jobs here and there getting her face out there but she wanted more. She needed to finish school and then go out into the world.

She was at a photo shoot for some ad when her phone rang signaling it was Seiya. Excited she grabbed the phone and eagerly talked into it. "Hey baby! Are you home already?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah… where are you sweet face?" Seiya looked around the house critically, noticing it's weaknesses. He'd been careful to hide his new personality from her, the new thoughts that told him so much more about the world than he had thought possible. He was dangerous now; a feared man and she had no idea.

"I'm at a photo shoot, I'll be home in an hour." They ended their call shortly after then she finished the shoot and went home in her new car she'd managed to buy. He was waiting for her in the living room, sitting calmly on the couch playing with his long hair. "Hey!" She ran to him and threw herself around him straddling his legs. "I've missed you."

He smiled and looked into her cerulean blue eyes, ones that were so happy to see him. He chose to say nothing but rather pulled her into a loving kiss. She tasted just as he remembered. "I've missed you too." He breathed and kissed her again only this time with more demand. He hadn't seen her in seven months and he wanted her. He wanted to take her upstairs and show her just how much he'd changed.

"Wow… Seiya… you've bulked up." She smiled feeling his now muscular chest through his sweater. "I wanna see." She slowly lifted the bottom of his shirt only to have him swiftly pin her to the couch and tear his shirt over his head. She giggled and looked up into his icy eyes before moving them over his torso. The same mangled skin remained only now it covered a stronger, improved Seiya. She shuddered as Darien's chest flashed briefly in her mind. True, Seiya was more buff now but he'd never measure up to Darien. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist then kissed him again.

He smirked, finally his body aroused her, not just the thought of them together but his form. He felt his excitement grow as he moved his hands up her bare legs, under her shirt, and to her hips to pull her firmly to him. Oh how she'd changed. Her body had developed even further, she was now eighteen and her curves had become even more perfect, her legs longer and more defined… just everything about her was amazing. Unable to control himself he demandingly kissed her and tore her lace panties from her, he needed her in this moment. He didn't even care that they were on the living room couch. She moaned and arched her back as he kissed her neck while unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to his knees. "I've been waiting for this…" He moaned into her neck and pushed into her feeling an overwhelming pleasure pulse through him. She cried out as he realized that she hadn't had sex just as long as he hadn't. The result had tightened her which in turned thrilled him even more. "My God Serena… you're soo…" He couldn't finish his sentence before he felt the urge to drive into her again. She cried out making him shudder. They continued, making love on the couch, eventually her cries quieted as she became more used to his body in hers once again. "I sort of liked you crying out like that." He grinned making her laugh lightly. She'd never really been one to cry out, she didn't like her partners knowing they held any sort of control.

As if on cue the front door opened making Serena freeze and stop Seiya. They remained still as they listened for the person in the entrance way to do something. "Serena?" Her face lit up as Darien's smooth voice filled the house. Seiya growled angrily and pushed her into the couch, consequently pushing him further into her as if to protest Darien's very presence. "Hey!" They heard him step through the entryway towards them.

"Get off of me." She whispered almost desperately and looked towards the arch way. Seiya growled again and drove into her once again making her look at him with surprise.

"I'm not stopping just because he came home." Seiya smirked and kissed her neck again, this time biting her lightly. She watched the archway and realized that Darien was hesitating. He wasn't stepping into the archway even though he was just one step away. She went to call for him only to have Seiya press his lips to hers and begin to move within her again. She struggled lightly trying to convince him to stop but he refused.

"Excuse me." She could hear Darien's furious voice growl from the archway. "What the hell are you doing?" Seiya smirked and lifted his head, making eye contact with the furious man. "Hello?"

"Hi… how are you Darien?" Seiya didn't cease his deliberate movements and instead covered Serena's mouth so she couldn't speak.

"What do you think you're doing?" Darien practically yelled at the man in front of him who was so blatantly disrespecting him.

"What's it look like I'm doing Darien? I'm fucking my girlfriend." The smirk on Seiya's face broadened as Andrew stepped in and grabbed Darien roughly pulling him back into the foyer. "Now… Back to my princess." He lowered his lips to hers again and released his hand. She could hardly believe what Seiya had just done! It was disturbing, sick, and overall, just plain rude.

"Darien… calm down…" Serena could hear Andrew trying to calm her brother but she knew it wouldn't work. Any moment now Darien would come bursting back into the room angry as hell.

"Seiya, stop, get off of me. We can do this later." She tried to get up only to have him hold her down. "Please Seiya don't make me call him in here to stop you." He covered her mouth and quickly finished his task finally getting up he winked at her and fixed his pants then threw his shirt on. She sat up quickly and grabbed her ripped panties then glared at him and rushed through the living room, past a very irate Darien, and a very worried Andrew, up the stairs, then into her room. She was both embarrassed and ashamed at the current moment and didn't want to face any of them. That's when she heard the yelling start.

"What is wrong with you?" She could hear Darien's fury clearly making her worry. "Have you no shame at all?" She had never heard Darien so angry before. It was as if the entire house was trembling. "Answer me!"

"She's my girlfriend, I don't see what the big deal is." She could hear Seiya's calm voice respond. He was so cool and collected it was hard to believe. Normally Seiya would have been yelling back but then again… normally Seiya would have stopped when Darien walked through the door.

"That was disrespectful and rude Seiya! Honestly! I'm going to be talking to her in a few minutes because she should know better! I did not come home to watch you have sex with her!" She could just see the look on his face. It would be contorted in such a way that even the devil might fear him.

"She does know better but that's not the point Darien. The point is that you interrupted us. There was no point in stopping just because you showed up. Oh, and I don't appreciate you're tone with me Darien." She winced as she heard Andrew shout in a clear effort to keep Darien away from Seiya. She could hardly believe what her boyfriend was saying. He was the one out of line here and he was telling Darien to watch his tone? What was going on? She listened to the silence then jumped in fear as she heard the unmistakable sound of Darien's foot steps pounding on the stairs.

She scrambled to her bed and quickly crawled on top of it and moved into the corner pulling the blankets with her for protection. There was no knock, rather Darien burst through the door and slammed it behind him moving menacingly towards her. She pressed herself into the wall and held tightly onto the blanket hoping that he might be a little nicer to her. "Serena." He growled dangerously. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Darien… I…" He held up his hand then moved onto the bed until he was sitting on his knees in front of her, his eyes dark and threatening. Never before had he looked at her in such a way… it scared her. "Dare… I… He… he wouldn't stop." She shook and noticed his face soften a bit then harden again.

"You mean to tell me that you wanted him to stop doing what he was doing and he didn't?" She nodded making him growl once again. "Why didn't you say something?" She looked down with sad eyes unsure of whether or not she should tell him the truth.

"He covered my mouth… I mean… it's no big deal, what's done is done and we're all okay… I'm sorry you had to see that but…" He leaned forward so his face was only inches from hers allowing her to notice the improvements since she last saw him. He was even more perfect than before.

"You're saying that he practically raped you with Andrew and I in the next room. How is that not a big deal Serena?" His voice was edgy telling her that he was about to do something. He was furious and trying to hide it.

"I… It's okay, really, he's been sex deprived for seven months what do you expect?" She smiled but then grew serious when he didn't.

"I expect some control and respect. I don't care what he thinks he is. If he doesn't clean up his act I'll throw him out myself. I'm getting angry with him Serena and I'm beginning to rethink this. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this anymore." She gasp and watched his eyes darken even more. "I love you too much to allow this to keep happening. I mean, he's been gone for so long and now he does this?"

"With all do respect Dare… you've been gone for a long time too… and now you're doing this." She said quietly and looked down as he leaned back with a look of shock on his face. She was right and he knew it. He was being overly protective and Seiya was being overly needy. Neither of them were allowed to act the way they were acting.

"You're right… I'm sorry." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "It's good to see you though." He smiled. "Looks like you're all grown up now, and you don't really need me around after all." She shook her head in protest and hugged him tightly.

"Even though you're an ass at times I'll always need you around." She laughed and looked at her door. She knew Seiya was on the other side listening and she knew that he wasn't happy. His demeanor had changed when Darien had walked in and she didn't really like it. Perhaps that was because Seiya was a different man now… he knew how to do things to people that she didn't want to imagine. He was dangerous and if he was beginning to dislike Darien… she feared what was going to happen.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a REVIEW!


	15. Diamond

Lots of little scenes here... I hope you enjoy it. Let me know with a **REVIEW!**

* * *

Diamond

Darien and Andrew stayed for two weeks then went back to their apartment near the university. Serena had noticed the tension between the men and wondered why everything was becoming so different. What was going on that worried everyone so much. What she didn't know was that Seiya had been leaving every night to do missions. Seiya had been shocked at how quickly Sapphire had put him to work. "I'm not going to do it tonight… it can wait. Darien just left and now Serena and I get to be alone so…"

"Seiya… you don't have the option of waiting. I'm your boss and you'll do it tonight. If you can't I'm going to have to ask that you leave your girlfriend and only focus on work. You're my best guy now Seiya and I can't afford to let you screw things up for some girl you'd rather fuck." Sapphire's words were harsh but Seiya knew where he was coming from. Sapphire had found out the hard way not to have any personal connections.

"Serena's different. I'm protecting her, no one's going to harm her." He smiled through the phone his arrogance overly evident to Sapphire. "I'll do the job as soon as she goes to sleep tonight." Seiya felt like the idea was a compromise but Sapphire didn't like to hear it. If Seiya was going to start to waiver this early in his career then Sapphire would be sure to bring him to the realization that he was no longer his own person. He was not property of the government and they would use him as they saw fit not as he wanted to be used. "Just chill Sapphire. Okay?"

"No. I will not chill. I'm going to have you followed and if you don't do it by six tonight I'm going to have to take action Seiya. I know you think that you're amazing, you are good, but you're new and you have to realize the significance of your commitment." Seiya wasn't sure he liked Sapphire's tone but what could he do against the director of the CIA Special ops unit? Nothing, that's what.

Needless to say he left the house early, leaving Serena alone and fearing what he was out doing. He'd changed and she didn't like it. His eyes were colder than they used to be, more devoid of emotion. He was a creature entirely different from the rest of the human world. The worst part was that she knew that he was out killing someone; that was his job now.

Feeling lonely she went up to bed early. Darien's visit had ignited a longing in her she'd almost forgotten about. How easy it was to ignore it when he was gone. How easy it could be to just live her life as long as he wasn't around. Yet again, it wasn't easy at all. The safety that she felt while around him had dissipated, she felt vulnerable and almost like a child.

Just as sleep began to take her Seiya returned. Stepping into the house he sighed and walked upstairs. If this was how his life was going to be he wasn't sure he wanted it. He wanted to be with Serena, not out killing people.

Months passed with the same schedule. Every day Serena went to school then to whatever else she had going on. At night Seiya would leave for his mission. Needless to say they didn't get to see much of one another until the weekends.

"I'm done Sapphire! I'm sick of being at your beck and call!" Seiya shouted angrily. Sapphire only smiled lightly and looked at the men around him. Each one was well trained but Seiya could take them all down easily; he had become that skilled. Unfortunately that type of skill was also feared among the world of operatives. In the short time Seiya had been working he had become an untouchable legend and he knew it. "I refuse to keep living this way. I want to be with my girlfriend."

"Well… why don't you stop dating her. Then you won't have a girlfriend… I've been meaning to talk to you about this… I don't want you to see her anymore. I'm pulling the spies off of her so I can use them elsewhere…" Sapphire smiled at Seiya's angry expression. The truth was that too many people knew about Serena. She was a weakness that could be exploited and he had heard wind of plots to do just that. "Seiya, it's time to let her go before someone else takes her from you."

"No! I won't let anyone touch her!" Seiya shouted then angrily balled his fists. He'd done this to be close to her. To have the power to protect her from the evils of the world. "No one will take her from me and I mean no one. Not even Darien." He muttered to himself causing Sapphire's ears to perk up.

"Darien? How is that boy? I haven't seen him in…" Sapphire paused as Seiya looked at him accusingly. "I know Ilene… never mind." He sighed and looked at Seiya. "Look, if you don't break up with her I'm going to have to take action and make you realize… how unsafe she is."

"Fuck you Sapphire! I'm not going to let you threaten me like that… you really want to lose me Sapphire? I don't think so." Seiya huffed and began to retreat from his irritated boss.

"Seiya… one thing I've learned over the years is that you never keep people around you that could be used against you. Continue doing what I ask or I'll kill Serena myself." Seiya stopped and stared at Sapphire. There was no doubt Sapphire would do it he just didn't want to believe it.

"Fine… I'll keep doing it but leave her out of this." Seiya slumped and looked at the ground. He knew that Sapphire would bring this up again but for now he had to devise a plan to keep her safe.

* * *

"I need you to do this Diamond. He has to learn his place." Sapphire stood in the cold, dark, concrete room staring at an albino man hunched over his chemistry set. "This shouldn't be hard for you." Sapphire didn't want to do it. It was wrong but at the same time he knew he had to. Seiya had to relieve himself of all his connections.

"What's your sister going to say Saph? I honestly never thought you'd bring them into this… not after all these years." The albino named Diamond looked up at his half brother with a large smile pulling at his lips. "Of course… if I do this… I do it my own way. If he does something amiss I will kill him."

"Fine, do what you want but I want Serena relatively unharmed… I don't think Ilene will know it was me… as long as you fly straight." Diamond chuckled. It was always like Sapphire to try and hide things from Ilene. Diamond didn't blame him though. Ilene was ruthless. "Remember… she is my half niece… she's my family even if not yours."

"I never thought your sister would have such a beautiful family…" Diamond drawled while looking at a photo of Serena. "Leave her to me Saph… I'll take care of her… like you said… she's not my family." Sapphire shuddered slightly just thinking of what Diamond had in mind for the young girl. "Isn't it amazing just how fucked up our family is?" Sapphire nodded and turned knowing that Diamond would do the job. If there was anyone as good as Seiya it was Diamond. The only drawback was that the man was an albino and couldn't do missions without being seriously injured. "Go on Sapphire, run back to your desk and let me do my planning for this… I have to clean up if I'm going to have a woman over you know?" Diamond laughed as Sapphire left the room . It wasn't often that Sapphire had a real mission for him but when the opportunity came he always took it. This one it seemed, was hardly a mission but an enjoyable outing. He hated Seiya and he'd never even met the man. Not to mention he hadn't had a woman in a long time… this was surely going to be an enjoyable time.

With a renewed happiness Diamond set about cleaning his cement bunker and putting away his chemical concoctions. He wouldn't want an accident ruining Serena after all… she was far too beautiful to harm. He smirked as he made the bed that rested in the corner of the room then shuddered slightly as he thought of her in it. "I'm so glad Seiya pissed Saph off." He said aloud then dressed in his outside clothes. If he was going to kidnap the girl without having to get too physical he had to do some research. "I hope you're ready my dear."

* * *

Serena sighed as Seiya walked to the front door with his luggage trailing behind him. He didn't want to leave her alone for a week but he had to. Sapphire had made that perfectly clear. "You'll call me without hesitation if you need me right? Call me first… not Darien?" His icy eyes held concern for her but she only smiled in response. "Okay Serena… okay…" He nodded and kissed her tenderly before walking out to the blue sedan that was patiently awaiting him.

Just like that he was gone again making Serena feel lonely. She hated that he was gone all the time and if it were up to her he'd be there with her and not running around with his boss. At the same time though she was glad he had left. Without any men in her life she'd become more empowered. She knew she didn't need Seiya, she didn't need him one bit but she still wanted him around. Turning to go back in the house a silver car stopped in front of her house making her turn. The door opened and a man dressed entirely in white with a white hat stepped out of the car and looked at her. His eyes were brown in color and his hair white as his clothes. She marveled at him, he was so elegant looking; his hair caressed his shoulders lightly as he approached her. "Miss. Shields?" He asked with a soft and smooth voice that seemed to envelope her like silk.

"Yes? May I help you?" She smiled as he stopped a few feet from her. She scanned him once again noticing a slight pained expression on his face.

"I am here because I'm seeking a model for a photo shoot. I know it is short notice but I managed to get your name from premiere modeling… I hope you don't mind…" She shook her head thrilled with the idea that someone had sought her out. "It's a little unconventional really Miss. Shields…"

"Serena… please. Come in, you look a little warm out here in the sun." She smirked wondering why he was dressed so conservatively. He smiled and stepped into the house behind her marveling at how trusting she was. No wonder Seiya wanted her watched. "What type of shoot is this?"

"I need an attractive young woman for a shoot I'm doing for a new product of mine… sort of a… serum." He smiled. If it takes off I'm sure you'll be quite sought after." He chuckled at her excited squeal and clap. "It's today though… so I would need you to come with me right away." She nodded and stepped towards the door. "Great! He flourished his hands towards the door and opened it for her making sure it was locked. She stepped out allowing him to drop a not on the table in the foyer then stepped out and closed the door. "We're off then." He lead her to the car and put her in it then walked around to the drivers side and got in. "My name is Diamond by the way." She shook his gloved hand and sat quietly as he began to drive down the road.

"So… what type of serum is this stuff?" She asked trying to make conversation and know a little more about what she'd agreed to. "And… I hate to be a spoil sport but how much are you going to pay me?" He grinned thinking of the best way to answer her.

"Well, the serum is a medical type of thing… a sort of anesthetic… as for payment… well… by then end of the shoot I'll expect you to tell me what you think your time is worth." She knitted her brow unsure of whether or not she liked his answer. The drive to the place was a fairly short one and as she exited the car she looked around shocked to find herself standing in front of a warehouse. "Here we are… follow me Serena." She followed him inot the warehouse and down a flight of stairs to a long concrete corridor. He then stepped in front of a large steel door and opened it. She stepped into the pick black room and turned to Diamond with confusion as he stepped in then shut and locked the door. Flipping on she lights she winced then opened her eyes and looked around as he removed his gloves and hat.

"What's going on… where am I?" She questioned suddenly feeling stupid and foolish for allowing herself to be convinced by this man so easily. "Diamond?" She asked shakily. "You're not doing a photo shoot are you?"

"No… I'm not my dear." He sighed and looked into her desperate eyes. She was surely beautiful. "I'm sorry for deceiving you however… I had to. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to come of your own free will." He sat in a metal chair and removed his long sleeved coat revealing the whitest skin she'd ever seen. "I prefer not to have to get too physical you know? My skin doesn't handle it well." She looked at him then at the door which was clearly locked so that no one could open it but him. "Yes, I know… I'm holding you against your will but it's to show that no good boyfriend of yours that he shouldn't have weaknesses… right sweet face?" He asked with a smirk as she paled.

"You… you know Seiya?" She stumbled away from him and gulped. This was something to do with him being in the CIA and she didn't like it. "I know nothing about what he's doing so if you want information I don't have…"

"My dear girl. I don't want information from you… I want something far better than information." He stood and walked to her cornering her against the wall. She winced as he placed a hand gently on her cheek and smiled. He was a handsome man; she wouldn't deny it. "I want what you so freely give to him." He leaned into her just as she turned her face from him. "Serena… don't make me take it from you." He sighed and stepped back. "I'm a reasonable person but when aggravated I'm the worst sort to be around. You don't want to make me angry." He snapped suddenly as she shook. "Don't shake like a cowardice Serena! You should be ashamed of yourself! I kidnap you and tell you I'll rape you if you don't submit to me and all you do is shake? Where's the determination? The motivation to protect yourself? Or do you always rely on that asshole to protect you? Does Seiya keep you safe Serena?" He shouted angrily making her blink. He was right of course. Here she was cowering away from him. "Oh I know your history little girl. I know you better than you know yourself even! I'll give you a secret Serena. Seiya will come for you. When he does I'm going to kill him. I hate him. Sapphire only wants me to scare him with you but no… I need to kill that little bastard before he turns on us... and he will. His hatred for your Darien will turn him. Then what will you do? Will you cower in front of him?" She gasp. He knew about Darien… moreover he knew how she felt about Darien.

"Darien has nothing to do with this." She stammered and looked at him defiantly. "More over Seiya would never hurt Darien because he knows I'd leave him." Diamond laughed almost hysterically. "What?"

"Darien has everything to do with this. Seiya knows you tremble at the very sight of him and I'll have you know Seiya hates it. He hates Darien and frankly… I wouldn't be surprised if Darien were to walk through that door for you. Seiya's good but you're right… he cowers in front of Darien and always will… until he has something to use against him. Right now Seiya has nothing but you; and right now not even that because I have you. You're mine until one of them comes to get you… and I'm going to do my best to make use of my time with you." He approached her again only to be surprised by her kicking him swiftly between the legs. Temporarily disabling him she rushed to the door and fiddled with the lock to try and get away. Diamond was right. She was always the victim because she played the part so well. Not this time though. She continued to fight with the lock until Diamond roughly slammed her against the metal door and grabbed her by the hair. "That a girl! Fight with me, show me that you're not as helpless as I think." He growled into her ear while pressing his body against hers.

A few quick gymnastics movements followed by a few self defense moves Darien had showed her years ago and she was free of the albino. Without looking she dashed to the other side of the room and to the small kitchen area where she attempted to find something, anything that she could use to either get the door open or protect herself. She managed to find a knife and turned to see Diamond standing a few feet away looking like a Japanese horror movie character (you know like the ring chick?). Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth, his head tilted forward and slightly to the left as he stared at her, his brown eyes looking very much black. "Get away from me." She warned and held up the sharp object in her hand. He smiled showing the blood in his mouth and for a moment, she was proud of herself for doing a little damage. "I mean it."

"Put down the knife and this won't hurt nearly as much…" He cooed and stepped forward causing her to grip the knife tighter. "Serena… come on… do you want me to trigger one of your episodes? I know how." He grinned as she wavered for a brief moment then gripped the knife even tighter. "I won't trigger you… I want to inflict my own mental damage." He laughed and moved so swiftly she didn't have a chance to stop him.

He disarmed her and had her by the hair in one swift movement and was now dragging her towards what looked like chemistry set. She was screaming and flailing as much as possible to try and get away making him laugh. For the first time since Fiore she was fighting, a healthy sign at least. "Leave me alone!"

"No!" He growled and slammed her face down onto the stainless steel table next to the vials of the chemistry set. "Do you have any idea what's in these?" He asked grabbing one and holding it against her face. "Trust me… you wouldn't want to get any of this on you." She yelped as he poured a small bit of the liquid onto the table. Almost immediately the liquid bubbled, eating a hole through the metal and exposing the concrete floor. "You want some of this on your skin? No? Didn't think so." He laughed and put the vial back in it's holder. "No… I couldn't mar your perfect skin… not like that foolish boy who attacked you… no…" He almost sung to himself as he held her firmly in place and reached for a syringe with a clear liquid in it. "As much as I like you fighting with me I'm afraid you took my words a little too far and have now bloodied my mouth. I can't have you doing that again…" He then put the syringe into the side of her neck causing her to yelp. "This is my own special concoction. I'm a biochemical engineer you see and this…" He removed the now empty syringe and released her. She attempted to move but found that she couldn't. It was as if she were paralyzed. She attempted to make some sort of noise but couldn't do that either. "This will make you cooperate with me. As you can tell it renders your body useless… you're like a rag doll Serena… unable to move, unable to speak… or scream." He smiled and managed to pick her up carrying her towards his bed. "Strange isn't it? You can't move or speak yet you can feel everything, it's such a burden really, the military would give anything for my little serum here but I refuse to share it. I only sell it to select few." He lay her down and stood back for a moment before turning away and walking to a door she hadn't noticed before. He opened it revealing a bathroom where he rinsed out his mouth then turned back towards her. "Let the fun begin."


	16. Farewell Seiya

Damn... feels good to write this one... that's probably why I whipped it out so very fast... I notice a bunch of reviews... interesting timing guys ;) but I appreciate each and every one of them. Anywho, ENJOY this chapter... I know I certainly did. For those of you who are confused about the Diamond, Sapphire, Ilene thing you'll see at the end of this one... but yeah... **REVIEW! **You're going to want to! ;)

* * *

Farewell Seiya

Darien sat on the couch in the living room staring at the phone feeling as though something was wrong. He'd called the house, called her cell phone, called everywhere to get a hold of her but nothing. She hadn't been to school and her friends didn't know where she was. Needless to say Darien was panicking. _She's okay… she's okay… call Seiya… he'll know…_ He couldn't bring himself to do it though. The only number he hadn't dialed he refused to. If Seiya did know where she was he'd kill him for keeping her away from school and her friends. "I have to go home." He stood surprised Andrew and Raye. "Something's not right."

Andrew blinked a few times then smiled. "How do you know?" His amused tone was met with a glare telling him that Darien meant what he was saying. "Would you like me to go with you for back up?" Andrew stood as Darien walked to the front door of the apartment and grabbed his keys.

"No… something tells me I'm throwing Seiya out." Andrew's eyes lit up as Raye stood in alarm. "If he…" Darien balled his fists and tilted his face towards the ceiling. "I'll be back… eventually. If I miss class… say that I had a family emergency to attend to." Raye stepped forward to bid him a safe trip but he ducked out of the apartment so fast she didn't have a chance.

He couldn't get to his car fast enough. He could feel it; feel that something was so very wrong. It had been a week since he talked to her so it was hard to know what was going on… anything could have happened. The scenarios rushed through his mind as he quickly rushed to the freeway to get home. What if the house burnt down and she was dead? He paled. _She's not dead… she's not… he wouldn't hurt her like that…_ Darien kept chanting in his mind. She had to be fine. When he got there she'd be sitting on the couch watching a movie or something, skipping school… that was it… she was skipping school and ignoring the world. He bit his lip knowing that wasn't the case. Even if she was ignoring everyone else she would never ignore him. _Damn it Darien! You left her there… left her there with him what were you thinking?_ He gripped his steering wheel tighter.

The three hour drive from his apartment to the house seemed like ages to him but as he pulled into the driveway he examined his surroundings. He stepped out of his car and looked at Serena's car carefully before walking to the door and inserting his key. The lock clicked allowing him free passage. The house was dark, and it felt empty. "Serena?" He asked and flipped on the foyer light immediately noticing the note Diamond had dropped. Slowly he picked it up, holding the white envelope for a moment before opening it. It was blank. "What the?" He asked just as the door opened and Seiya stepped in a look in his eyes reading the same message Darien was sure his own read. "She's not here… and there's a blank note."

"Blank?" Seiya grabbed it quickly and examined it. "Darien… this isn't blank…" He shakily held it in his hand and leaned against the wall. "I've heard…" Seiya trailed off and stood rushing upstairs. "SERENA!" He shouted frantically and rushed to their bedroom door. Throwing it open it was empty. "God DAMN IT!" Darien stepped up behind him feeling enraged. Seiya flew to the closet and rummaged through a few boxes before finding a black light. "I know it looks blank but… please… oh please…" Seiya plugged in the light and held the note beneath it. Sure enough there was writing. The note read:

_Specter,_

_You have defied orders and now I am to bring you to terms with what you've done. Did you really think her to be safe when creatures such as us roam the land? If so then you're far more foolish then I thought. Such a valuable commodity should not be left so alone; so I have done you a favor. She is in my care, I trust you can find me. What would your training be if you couldn't? You should hurry though Seiya, every day that passes I shall cherish but only to a point. I do not want to execute such a beautiful creature but if we must make sacrifices her blood will be on your hands. What would you tell her dearest brother then?_

_Always a pleasure,_

_Diamond_

Darien looked at Seiya with such blind rage it was difficult for him to not kill him. Serena had been kidnapped because of Seiya's disobedience… but why? That part didn't matter as much as the last part of the note. The person who wrote the note would kill her if they didn't reach her in time… and judging by the way Seiya slightly shook Darien knew it was true. "Who is this… Diamond character?" Darien growled.

"He's… a bad guy… Darien I… I never thought…" Seiya studdered and looked at the note. "I have a confession Darien… I'm not just in the police… I'm CIA… I… I'm a hitman and my boss wanted me to leave Serena… I love her too much though and I refused. This is his telling me to leave her again." Seiya sighed and put the note down. "He won't hurt her."

"The fuck he won't! Seiya you listen to me right now!" Darien grabbed Seiya roughly and shoved him into the wall knocking the wind out of him. "WE are getting her back! You're going to FIND her and if… if she's…" Darien couldn't finish his sentence but closed his eyes trying not to picture her in a bloody mess like he found her when Fiore left her to die. "I'll kill you Seiya. Nothing in heaven or hell will stop me if she's dead." Seiya looked at him with anger filling his icy eyes.

"Darien… you won't touch me again. I could rip you apart with my pinky. I have CIA training! You're nothing to me Darien! So DON'T threaten me!" Seiya made Darien release him then glared at the taller man. "You may be stronger than I am physically Darien but I have the training to do terrible things to you… do you know how badly I want to kill you Darien? I've been close… a few times… but I won't… I won't do it because of her." Darien narrowed his eyes then smiled and stepped into him.

"Seiya… I don't care who you are. To me, you're nothing but the guy filling in for me; and it doesn't matter who you are to others because I will kill you if she's dead. I won't stop trying until you're rotting in the ground Seiya; because I love her more than you can even fathom." Seiya reddened and walked away from the menacing man with a snort.

"Let's go and find her then Darien. Seems like we both want her to be safe." Seiya pulled out his cell phone and began to make calls to find out where Diamond was. He knew Sapphire had ordered this. Diamond was his older brother and lap dog. It was because of Diamonds unfortunate albinism that kept him below his brother; and everyone knew Diamond was the best. He had an intellect that would make Stephen Hawking look like a retarded child and the skills of a mad scientist. No doubt Diamond wanted to prove his worth, he surely wasn't playing to Sapphire's rules but that was the risk Sapphire had taken. "I know where she is Darien… let's go and get her."

* * *

"Oh I hate having to keep drugging you Serena. For once can't we just get along?" He smiled and bit her neck lightly. She wished she could grimace at least. Of all the men she'd been with Diamond could certainly take the most revolting prize. It wasn't that he was an albino, no, that part made him slightly sexy. No, it was the fact that he paralyzed her with his chemicals then had his fun, almost as if he were raping a dead person. From her position it really was sad to see. If only he could remain as charming as he started out… he'd have plenty of women fawning over him. "It's going to ware of soon though… if I let it will you be cooperative with me and at least respond when I touch you?" He smiled charmingly making her want to grin. Oh, she'd respond all right… with a violent kick to his groin. "I see… your eyes give you away my dear…" He laughed then quieted as a beeping sound came from the wall where he had a flat screen TV hanging. "Oh… it's about time he came for you." Diamond turned to the TV and flipped it on for the first time since she'd been there. It was linked to a security system. She watched Seiya move through the warehouse, he was being stealthy to say the least. Following not too far back was Darien. She paled as Diamond laughed. "How cute… they came together. Perhaps we can get rid of both of them." Diamond grinned and shut the TV off. "We'll wait for them my darling…" She wanted to scream, wanted to tell Darien to get out; but she could only squeak lightly as Diamond covered her naked body with the sheets and blankets. He quickly dressed and walked to the light switch plunging the room into darkness. It seemed like hours were passing as her body slowly began to wake. She hated this part of the serum because her entire body tingled (like when your foots been asleep and is waking up… I HATE that feeling).

She could hear the metal door suddenly being messed with and felt as though she wanted to cry. It was a trap. Diamond wanted Seiya dead and he was leading him into a dead end… a dark room with no exit. The worst part was that Darien was with him. She cried out a little, barely able to make a sound. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the door flew off and into the room crashing, undoubtedly into the chemical concoctions Diamond had been working on. A small amount of light entered but not enough to do any good. Then there was a click and she saw a steady beam of light shine from a flashlight. "Don't move." She heard Seiya whisper to Darien as he stepped in. He was clearly on guard and carefully moving in looking around. His flashlight shone on the chemicals that were now eating at the door and the floor causing the room to fill with obnoxious gases practically smothering Serena. She could barely cough but as his flashlight moved to her it was suddenly blocked by Diamond who quickly lunged at the shocked Seiya. The flashlight crashed to the ground as she heard the men begin to fight.

"Don't make a sound." Darien's whispered voice filled her ears as he tenderly picked her up still wrapped in the sheets. She bit her lip to subside the cry of discomfort she wanted to let out from the tingling in her body. She still couldn't move yet but her body felt as if it were on fire. They moved quickly, past the sounds of the fighting men then out into the corridor and into the warehouse. Nothing else was said as Darien moved her outside, into the dark night and to his car, which was parked behind what she could only imagine, was Seiya's new vehicle. Darien lay her in the back seat, déjà vu from the time Alan had drugged her. He then moved to the drivers seat and started the car, driving away from the warehouse towards home. She wanted him to say something but he didn't. Instead he listened to her pained cries as she attempted to gain control of her body. Once home he carried her up to her room and lay her down in her own bed before looking her over carefully. Besides the obviously sexual bite marks on her body she seemed to be okay; save for her pained whimpers. "Serena… calm down… look at me." He cooed and held her face in his hands. Her eyes shifted to him as her body began to writhe as if it had a mind of it's own. "What's happening right now?"

"He… dr… dr…" She stuttered in an attempt to tell him what Diamond had done. Instead her speech erupted into a series of sounds that held an immense pain to them. He closed his eyes as if he could feel the agony she was in and lay next to her trying to still her with his body. Tears were streaming down her face as he held her tightly to prevent her movements.

It took two hours for the pain to subside and her muscles to begin functioning correctly once again. Darien remained by her until she turned her face to him, her nose touching his. "This will never happen again… ever." Darien promised and remained in his place. "If he comes back alive I'm telling him to leave… is that okay with you?" She smiled and nodded closing her eyes to try and relax after her ordeal. Despite the circumstances she didn't feel as victimized as she should have… mainly because of what Diamond had told her the first day they spent together. She had to be stronger than she had been all this time.

"I don't want him anyway." She sighed and pulled herself closer to Darien… if that was possible. She could feel him smile as he put his lips on her forehead. Truly she felt safe… it wasn't Seiya she felt safe with it was Darien… but Diamond had known that when he rattled off his angry rant that day.

"I know." Darien chuckled and sighed against her forehead. She smiled then tilted her head up and kissed his cheek, the corner of her lips touching his ever so carefully. The sound of the front door shutting drew Darien's attention causing him to slide off the bed and hand her the silk robe she kept in her closet. "Put that on." He commanded and waited for whoever had entered the house to come up the stairs and into view. When Seiya topped the stairs he turned to Darien with a smile, which soon faded. Serena stepped behind her brother and placed a hand on his upper arm before he moved forward to address Seiya. "I want you to leave Seiya." It was simply stated and made Seiya's eyes widen.

"What? But… I got her back! You can't order me out! I won't listen to you!" Seiya growled then looked past Darien's superior form to Serena who stood in her doorway steadily staring at him. "Serena? You're safe now and you're not going to be harmed. Diamond managed to escape but now I know his game and…"

"Enough Seiya! Out or I'll physically throw you out. You're not to see her ever again! You've done enough damage to last her three lifetimes. I should have listened to Andrew when he warned me about you but I was blind and wanted to believe that you were good. I was wrong." Seiya's jaw dropped as Darien crossed his arms solidifying his words. "Since you're so adamant about bringing Serena into this conversation…" Darien turned his head towards her and waited patiently as she swallowed fearfully. The truth was that she was now afraid of Seiya. If she rejected him… he may hurt her… he could hurt her.

"Seiya… it's over." Three little words made Seiya shut his mouth and look at Darien accusingly. Three little words had him shaking from anger and rage. "I don't feel safe with you… I'm sorry." She added making him growl.

"Darien! You… you sick fuck! Take it back! You're making her do this… fucking… take it BACK!" He shouted so loudly and angrily that Serena felt her heart skip beats. She slowly sunk to the floor and hugged herself to try and avoid his anger. "You son of a bitch fucking take it back now!" Seiya pulled a silver gun from behind him and aimed it at Darien's head. The long silenced barrel was steady despite the nerves of it's handler. "I'll fucking blow your brains all over this goddamned place Darien. I will! That way I don't have to worry about you interfering!" Darien didn't move, he didn't even flinch. Serena on the other hand was terrified. What would she do if Seiya did kill Darien… what could she do?

"I won't take it back… kill me if you want to I have nothing to lose." Darien challenged. Seiya shouted and locked his icy eyes onto Serena. Darien stepped in the way holding his head slightly higher. "Just walk away Seiya… and don't look back."

"FUCK YOU!" Seiya shouted. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" The crazed man with the gun was almost animalistic as he threatened the calm and cool Darien. "I SAID MOVE!" Seiya lowered the gun shooting Darien in the leg causing him to go down. Serena screamed and crawled to him quickly covering his blood oozing leg. Seiya stepped back realizing his mistake. "I… sweet face… I…"

"GET OUT!" It was Serena's turn to scream. She angrily jumped up her hands covered in Darien's blood. "GET OUT YOU MONSTER!" She stepped into him surprising him. It was as if she'd become an animal herself. "GET OUT! LEAVE US ALONE!" She screamed and slapped him smearing Darien's blood all over his face.

"Serena… I'm sorry… I… I didn't… mean… I mean…" Seiya was next to speechless. It was clear in the way Darien was calmly tying a piece of ripped cloth around his leg that it was over. By shooting Darien Seiya had essentially severed any feelings Serena had for him. Darien was and would always be the love of her life and any threat to him was a sure ticket out of her life.

"I don't CARE! You… you… SHOT him Seiya! Get out! No one shoots MY DARIEN! No one! How dare you even think you're worthy enough to stand where you are! He trusted you! I trusted you! If you loved me you would know that he's EVERYTHING to me and to hurt him… just… GET OUT!" She shouted again turning back to **her** Darien. "I never want to see you again Seiya. Leave, get your things and leave." She rushed to the linen closet and grabbed a towel then pressed it to Darien's leg. He didn't wince; he didn't do anything but look at her with pride and love. Seiya tucked the gun back into his pants and slowly went to Serena's room to retrieve his clothes. It didn't really matter anymore; he just wanted them to have her scent. They smelled like her and if he had to leave her then he wanted to take a piece of her with him.

He couldn't believe his foolishness. He knew better but he'd done it anyway. He'd let his anger control him and as a result she was demanding that he leave. She was breaking his heart. Sure he had the ability to make her stay with him. He could keep her a prisoner but he didn't want that. He wanted her love… if that meant leaving her then he would… but only because she wanted him to. Eventually she'd accept him back. He knew that. She would get lonely and want him back. "Serena… you have my number… if you ever need me… for anything… just call." He sighed and walked past her and Darien with his arms full of clothes.

Once he was gone she looked into Darien's shining eyes and cried. "I'm so sorry! I… I'm so sorry!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her with a smiled and sighed. "I should have… I…"

"It doesn't matter Serena… I'm okay… I'm proud of you." He said softly and looked into her eyes as she pulled away from him in shock. "I really am." He cupped her face and gently touched his lips to hers making tears streak down her eyes. "Now… wipe those tears away and call me an ambulance will you?"

"Yeah." She nodded and rushed to the phone to dial 911. She knew he was in pain and was hiding it well; but the fact that he had just kissed her… a family kiss but still… he had kissed her… on the lips. That made her feel better about the current situation. "They'll be here in a few minutes Dare." She smiled and knelt next to him.

"Okay… good…" He paused with a nod then scanned his eyes over her. "Get dressed." She laughed and kissed his forehead happily before rushing into her room to dress herself. "Sapphire's Seiya's boss." Darien commented making her shrug. "You don't know who he is do you?" Darien chuckled and looked at his leg.

"No… who is he?" She asked returning to his side. "How do you know who he is?" She knitted her brow.

"Sapphire is mother's half brother… they share the same… mother I think… the guy who had you… Diamond. He shares the same father with Sapphire… messed up huh?" He smiled at the beautiful blonde wondering how she'd process the information. She nodded and looked down at his leg. "Hey… I'll be fine. Stop worrying." He laughed and looked at his leg himself. "I think he missed the bones." She stared at him in disbelief. How could he be so calm when his blood was spewing out of his body?

"At least I'm not the only one in that family who sleeps around. Sounds like our grandparents did too." She smirked as he laughed. "I think I'm going to start dating Jed…" She mused aloud and watched his eyes darken. "I know he's not crazy."

* * *

Hehe... **REVIEW!**


	17. Time Flies

This chapter is titled this way because it's meant to pass time... a lot of time. It's jumpy and discontinuous for a reason so I don't want any huge complaints okay? Okay. So, I've had a HUGE influx of reviews lately and I'm a bit... shocked! It's been sluggish as far as the reviews went then BAM! As if getting rid of Seiya was the single greatest thing ever!

Now... a warning for all those D/S lovers out there. We all know I LOVE D/S. I think they're the greatest couple of all time and that's all I write but in this particular story (and it's hard for me to write) it takes a hell of a long time until we get what we want here. You'll see... anywho, all I can say is, please no flames. **REVIEW!**

* * *

Time Flies

Serena sat in the hall as the doctors tended to Darien's leg. She was nervous to say the least. The paperwork they had to fill out was ridiculous, of course anytime guns were involved the medical professionals had to be sure it wasn't gang related, and if not then why someone was shot. The doctor then walked out followed by Darien who was in a leg brace. "Good news!" The doctor smiled. "No broken bones or anything… he's in the brace for support… I don't want him using that leg too much so I'm giving him these. The doctor thrust crutches at his patient in a clear display of authority. Darien rolled his eyes and took the crutches then looked at Serena with eyes that told her he wasn't going to listen.

"Darien… you do what you're told now okay?" Serena cooed with amusement as he snorted. "I mean it." She shook her finger as he mumbled something and signed himself out of the hospital. "Don't mumble at me!" She exclaimed and waited for him to get situated so they could leave the hospital. Despite her incessant need to be near him she'd been smart enough to follow the ambulance in her car so they didn't have to get a cab. For that she was thankful. "How do you plan to drive like that?" She asked him sweetly knowing he'd hate to answer it. Seiya had been an asshole and shot his right leg.

"I can't." He sneered at his leg then continued to hobble towards her car. "I hate these things. I'm not an invalid." Darien sighed and tucked the crutches under his arm as soon as they exited the building. She laughed as he walked to the car and waited for her to unlock the door. They drove home in silence, he leaning back in the seat then groaning as they saw their parent's car in the driveway. "Why do they have to be here?" He groaned.

As soon as they exited the car Ilene came running out and grabbed Darien firmly looking him over as Ken stepped out and hugged his daughter. "Are you okay? Oh my poor baby!" Ilene cried and hugged Darien tightly. "I told you that boy was no good!" Ilene looked at Serena. "Look what he did to your brother! Oh!" She kissed Darien's cheeks as if he were a five year old that had just skinned his knees.

"How did you know?" Serena asked looking from her mother to her father then back again. Ilene turned on her heels and glared at Serena. "Well?"

"I know people! People who told me all about your little fuck toy! I can't believe you! Letting that… that monster in this house! I've made sure he's going to be punished for his actions though… severely punished." Ilene turned back to her son with complacent eyes. "My brother will take care of it."

"Doesn't he always." Darien sneered and walked past her. Making her wilt a little. "Do you even care what happened to Serena?" He turned to her eying her carefully. "She's your daughter!" Darien shouted as she stood silently still.

"Maybe it taught her a lesson." Ilene offered somewhat softly but the icy tone was still there. Darien growled and turned to Ken. Ken hugged Serena a little tighter answering Darien. Ken was never one to stand up to Ilene and it was no wonder. With Sapphire as her brother the woman could do anything she wanted and get away with it. Ken could easily wind up dead on the side of the road somewhere. "I'm worried about you. Diamond didn't hurt her any… you're the one who's been shot!" Ilene cried as Darien began to walk into the house with Serena's hand in his own.

"You don't care that a psycho, related to your brother raped her? Drugged her? Used her as bait to try and kill someone? It doesn't bother you that your brother ordered his brother to kidnap your daughter? What's wrong with you?" Darien shouted angrily and pulled Serena closer to him. "I can't trust either of you! You don't care!" He looked at Ilene who stepped back then at Ken who was hanging his head in shame. He didn't really need to address Ken. Ken knew his spinelessness was disgusting. "Go back to work mother. I'll take care of everything as I always have… I don't know why we need to keep having this conversation." Darien pulled Serena into the house and upstairs, past the bloodstained carpet, then into his room where he pulled her onto his bed and lay with her in his arms. "I'm tired of all of this bullshit. I'm about ready to throw it all to the wind." He murmured into her hair making her shiver slightly. She closed her eyes and welcomed sleep. The one thing she hadn't realized was the fact that she hadn't slept well in a week.

* * *

Ilene and Ken went back to work the next day, mostly because Darien told them to. It then took a month for Darien's leg to heal enough so he could return to school. He didn't want to leave her again but Jadeite promised to stay with her so that she wasn't alone. Jed had been a valuable asset while Darien was recovering and the black-haired Adonis could tell that Jed was very fond of Serena. Not in a crazy possessive way either.

Serena didn't know it but Darien sat down with Jed each night, telling him about Seiya, what he had done and what he still might do. Jed didn't seem afraid, even if Darien was. "I want you to watch yourself Jadeite… he's dangerous. I know he's not going to give up on her… and just because he's gone now doesn't mean he'll stay that way."

"I understand Darien. I don't mind… really… I love your sister. I really do. She's so talented… we have plans actually… we were scouted… by a producer in LA who wants us for a movie… it's a big box office… I'm not sure why he wants us an not some big time… I think he's trying to save on production costs… anyway. Serena and I have worked extra hard this year and… we're graduating early so that we can move down there. She wasn't sure whether or not Seiya would go but… I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Darien stared at Jed in disbelief. This was big news… Serena hadn't spoken a word about it. It wasn't like her to keep secrets from him. Then again… he had a few of his own. "She… didn't tell you did she?" Jed stared at the floor seeing the hurt behind Darien's eyes.

"No… but you know. That's okay. I'm sure she was waiting until you two had it all worked out and she knew how to approach Seiya." Darien leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I'm not gong to lie and say you two were made for each other but… I'm sure you'll be good together." Jed blushed slightly. Though it wasn't a full compliment he'd take the endorsement from Darien any day. "I'll tell you what though. I'm done with people hurting her. You do it once I'll rip your head off." Jed nodded.

"I seriously think I could spend the rest of my life with her." Darien smiled and closed his eyes. "What's the smile for?"

"Because… I know you won't." Darien sighed and looked at the blonde man in front of him. How confident he was, it was sad to know that even though Serena cared for him she'd never love him as he loved her. "I just know okay?" He answered the question in Jed's eyes. "She's not going to get married to anyone. She's just… Serena." Darien sighed. "I'm tired… I think I'll shut up now before I tell you something I'll really regret."

"You're a perplexing man Darien." Darien laughed heartily. If only Jed knew the half of it.

* * *

The year ended for Serena. Her and Jadeite graduated from high school a whole year early. "I'm finally done with school forever!" Serena exclaimed as she hugged her brother tightly. Raye stood by her boyfriend silently smiling while trying to hide her excitement. It wasn't long after Darien had returned from his adventure with Seiya that he'd began to get melancholy. As if he were bothered by something. Then suddenly, he, Andrew, and Raye were sitting at the dinner table eating; he proposed to her. It came from nowhere, and seemed to sit in the air as both Raye and Andrew processed the words. She'd accepted happily but suddenly felt guilty about it. She wasn't sure why but she did. "You're too quiet!" Serena grabbed Raye into a hug then Andrew before moving onto her father and staring at her mother who stood patiently next to her husband as if she were at some company meeting she had to make an appearance for.

"We're done! On to LA!" Jed shouted and picked her up spinning her around much to Ilene's surprise. The black-haired woman looked at her daughter then the blonde boy with the question in her eyes. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Shields!" He shook their hands firmly. "Nice to finally meet you."

"And you!" Ilene smiled warmly then turned to her daughter with warmth in her eyes for the first time in years. "I had no idea you were dating this young man! What an improvement from the last one." Serena's jaw dropped open. "Then you're moving to LA… what prompted this?" She asked with an excited tone.

"We've been cast in a major movie Mrs. Shields. That's why." Jed offered making Ilene hug her daughter tightly much to Serena's surprise. Ken looked at his wife hugging Serena with wide eyes then looked to Darien who looked even more surprised.

"I was waiting for you to do something with your life… something good." Ilene smiled and looked at Ken. "Isn't this wonderful? Gosh… what else could go right?" Raye looked to Darien who remained silent drawing Ilene's attention. "You're awfully quiet… all three of you." She looked from Darien to Raye then to Andrew. Raye shrugged her shoulders and stepped towards Serena.

"Congratulations Serena… this is amazing news." She then brought her hands from behind her back and hugged the petite blonde. It was a genuine hug but Serena had noticed the sparkling ring on her finger and was now glaring daggers at Darien. His gaze was steadily fixed on her eyes telling her it was true.

"Excuse me." Serena smiled and pulled away from Raye. She grabbed Jed's hand and walked briskly away from the group confusing him. She waited until they were outside before sinking to the ground and sobbing. She was so happy to be out of school, her mother was proud of her for once and she was about to become a successful actress. She should be happy not crying over her brother proposing to his girlfriend.

"What… just happened?" Jed asked confused by her sudden change of mood. "Serena?" He knelt by her and hugged her tightly pulling her face into his chest. "Hey… answer me Sere…" He prompted making her sob louder drawing people's attentions.

"He asked her to marry him!" She sobbed loudly. "This isn't fair… this is my night!" She cried making Jed sigh. He'd noticed the ring but had yet to say anything. "I hate her!" She screamed loudly just as Andrew walked out of the building. He walked to them and knelt next to the couple. "Go away Andy! You knew! You knew!" She growled and held Jed tighter. "When?" She looked at him with her crystalline blue eyes. "When did this happen?"

"A month after he was shot… I think he came to the realization that he's not invincible." Andrew wondered aloud. "It was sort of sudden though." Serena sniffed and tried to dry her tears only to see her family walk out of the building her mother excitedly looking at Raye's sparkling ring. It was all too fast! What was going on? Why was everything crashing down around her? She'd gotten rid of Seiya and graduated, she was moving to LA soon… and he proposed to Raye? She didn't understand.

"When's the wedding?" She asked eying her brother accusingly. He was staring at her with a cold expression, not necessarily that he was angry just that he was hiding himself from her.

"After they graduate… They're also graduating early… should be next year." Andrew looked down at the dewy grass. "Everything's happening so fast… can you believe it Serena?" She shook her head then stood up with Jed as the group came over to them.

"Why are you crying?" Ilene looked from Serena to Jadeite and Andrew. "You're just happy that everything's turning out so well huh? Your brother's getting married after he and Raye graduate… you both have made me very happy today!" Ken's eyes were sympathetically locked onto Serena's. He knew she was crying because she was upset. Darien was her world and if he got married… she'd be pushed aside.

"Yeah that's why… come on Jed or we're going to miss the bus to the Senior party!" Serena smiled a fake smile and pulled Jed towards the bus. "I can't wait to be away from them all…" She sneered and got onto the bus.

* * *

Once again the summer passed quickly, though this time not as quickly as other summers. The constant reminder of the end of Serena's close relationship with her brother on Raye's finger made her want to cry all the time. In fact, it was such a reminder that she had barely spent time with Darien; instead she spent all her time with Jed searching the internet for apartments in LA. Another thing that made her summer so much longer was that Jed didn't want to have sex yet. He told her he wanted to wait… wait for what? That's what she wanted to know.

"Serena?" Darien walked into the dinning room where Jed had set up his laptop and was searching for apartments. "We need to talk." She glanced over her shoulder then back at the monitor and pointed to a building she liked. "Serena!" Darien snapped pulling her away from the computer.

She silently nodded and stood walking with him into the living room. She had been waiting for him to call in his "talk" and she'd been dreading it. "What is it Dare… I'm sort of busy looking for a place to live…"

"Cut the crap Serena. You haven't spoken to me since graduation." He sighed. "You knew this was going to happen I told you." She turned away from him and crossed her arms. She knew it was eventually going to happen but not so soon! This wasn't what she wanted. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is Serena."

"You? Harder for you? How is any of this hard for you? You're about to graduate from Law school… get married… you've got it all planned out. La dee fucking da! How is this hard for you?" She glared at him as he looked at the ceiling as if to dispel some sort of struggle with himself. "I'm the one moving."

"That's what's so hard Serena. I don't want you to leave… I don't want you to go that far." He stepped towards her as she stepped back shaking her head. He knew he deserved it. He'd hurt her more deeply than anyone ever had. By asking Raye to marry him he knew she felt as if he'd stabbed her in the heart… in a way he had. When the words had left his mouth that night he'd immediately regretted it. It wasn't the right time to ask Raye but he had and she'd accepted. "I don't want you to go… stay here."

"I'm going Darien… and you know what… for once… I don't care what you want. I'll leave that for Raye." She then turned away from him and stepped towards the dining room. "If you'll excuse me I have to find an apartment before I move in only two short weeks." She left him alone in the living room feeling guilty about everything. She was right… she needed to go, needed to get away from him so he couldn't abuse her anymore.

That's exactly what Serena did. Within the month she was saying goodbye to her family and friends. Her and Jed then left for LA for their new life. They had found a simple apartment downtown. "Here we are… god I'm glad." Jed sighed and looked around the empty apartment. "We need furniture." He smiled.

"Well… yeah but at least we have a bed." She laughed then stopped as he looked at her rather seductively. "Oh… what… now you want sex?" She giggled as he pulled her to him tightly. "Guess so."

* * *

Time passes quickly when you're busy. Perhaps that's why the next year of Serena's life flew by. Her and Jed filmed the movie and were awaiting the final, edited version. From what they had seen so far the movie was going to be a big hit. It was a romantic comedy about a girl who travels to LA to be a model and falls in love with a young photographer. The part had been perfect for the pair and the pay was pretty outstanding. In fact, they had moved into a high-rise apartment overlooking the city.

Walking in with a stack of mail Jed smiled at his girlfriend then quickly sifted through the envelopes until he ran across a square handwritten envelope from Darien. "Hey baby. You've got something here from Dare." Serena stood, walking to Jed carefully not sure if she wanted the contents of the envelope. It was one of two things: Darien and Raye's graduation invitation or… the wedding invitation. She tenderly took hold of the envelope and opened it. The fact that it was addressed to her and was in Darien's handwriting told her it was the graduation invitation and that relaxed her a bit.

Opening the second envelope she smiled and sat on the couch feeling the wind flying out of her lungs. "It's… it's a…" She laughed lightly and set the dual invitation on the coffee table. Inside the second envelope were two invitations. One to the graduation the other to the wedding. Quickly she grabbed her phone and speed dialed her brother's number.

"Hey Serena! Happy birthday!" She sucked in her breath letting a tear roll down her cheek. "What are you up to today?" It had been a few months since she'd talked to him, it had been difficult but she'd managed to finally push him out of her mind. Hearing his voice in that moment however; made her realize how much she missed him.

"I'm… um… looking at your… your invitations." She smiled making Jed knit his brow and examine invitations. His face reddened as he realized his girlfriend was upset. She waited for a response from Darien but received none. "I was a little shocked to see them… together."

"That… yeah, that was Raye's idea… I… I'm sorry about that. I really didn't want those to get to you today." The hesitation in his voice was evidence of his regret. That alone angered her. What was he thinking when he sent her those two things together? "Did you… get the birthday package I sent you?"

"No, Darien I didn't." She sighed loudly then closed her eyes. "What's going on Dare. I haven't talked to you in three months then I get this… I mean… what the hell?"

"I'm sorry but I've been busy… Raye's been busy… you've been busy too. It's not like I'm ignoring you." His voice was calm and collected making her even more angry. How could he be so nonchalant about not talking to her? Did it not matter to him? "I'm going to see your movie when it comes out. The previews look pretty good."

"I've got to go Dare. Jed's taking me out tonight and I need to get ready." She could hear the disappointment and heartbreak showing in her voice but she didn't care about hiding it. She wanted him to know he'd hurt her.

"Okay… happy birthday Serena. I miss you." He tried to cheer her but she wouldn't have it. She only wanted to escape him and go clubbing with Jed.

"No you don't. Bye Dare." She hung up before he could respond then stared at the phone as it began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and decided that she wouldn't answer it. She didn't want to talk to him again. "Come on Jed! Let's get ready!"

"You still want to go out Serena? We could stay in…" She glared at him then marched to her bedroom to dress for her night out. She had to pick something appropriate but not too revealing because the paparazzi were following her and Jed around now. Jed glanced at the invitations one last time before resigning to getting ready for the club.


	18. Graduating to a Ring

I know, I know, it's super short but I'm trying to get to the next chapter... Okay, I'm there and I will get tapping away on my keyboard. Enjoy this one... if you can. I find it hard myself. **REVIEW!**

* * *

Graduating to a Ring

Serena sat next to Jed watching the procession of graduates accepting their degrees. Raye had received hers already but Darien had yet to cross the stage. "Isn't this a wonderful day Serena?" Ilene leaned into her daughter as she clapped. "Oh… and in a few short months he'll be married to that wonderful girl! They've both accepted positions in the D.A's office you know? Oh… my little boy's well on his way to realizing his dream." Serena smiled and nodded not wanting to oppose her mother. Darien was certainly achieving his goals but… it didn't seem like he was "realizing his dream". How could his dream be so different from hers?

After all the graduates had received their diploma and handshakes they flipped their tassels and marched out of the auditorium. Ken, Ilene, Jed, and Serena all walked out to greet their graduates to see John and his wife proudly hugging their daughter then Darien. "Ain't our kids a picture perfect couple?" He bellowed and looked at Ilene as she nodded her approval. "Hey there missy! I heard about you and Seiya. Sorry to hear it." John looked at Serena sympathetically. Ilene snorted upon hearing the name.

"I'm not." Darien said calmly with his eyes fixed on Serena. "He turned out to be mentally disturbed." John laughed heartily at the comment and looked at Darien adoringly. Raye was chewing on the inside of her cheek as if something disturbed her about the conversation. "He stopped by the other day to drop off a graduation gift just the other day." Raye put her hand on his forearm to clearly steady his nerves. "Andrew was thrilled."

"What'd he get you?" Jadeite couldn't help but ask the question. Serena was curious as well. It had been over a year since she'd seen Seiya and she couldn't help but wonder how he'd changed.

"He built us a house." Darien laughed. "Apparently he felt bad about shooting me and wanted to make sure Raye and I had a nice place to live… I don't feel comfortable accepting it though." Darien looked at Raye who immediately professed her love for the immaculate house.

"It's beautiful! He gave us a tour! It's a two story and worth well over two million. There's so much detail and… I just love it. He even mapped out the living room so we could put in a grand piano comfortably." Raye smiled at the memory. "After the break up I never expected to hear from him again yet… he built a house just for us! It was weird seeing him again because he's changed so much!"

"I doubt it." Serena rolled her eyes and laced her arm with Jed's. "He'll never truly change. Trust me." She looked at Raye who shrugged. "You can't accept that house. It's probably rigged with bugs, cameras, bombs…" Ilene paled as her daughter went down the list so nonchalantly.

"I could have Sapphire sweep it." She offered sweetly making Darien growl. "He's my brother." She snapped and looked at her son with a certain annoyance. "He'll make sure you're safe." Darien finally sighed and nodded giving her the go ahead to allow Sapphire to sweep the house.

Serena certainly didn't like the situation. Something seemed awfully wrong to her she just didn't know what. Why, after all this time would Seiya suddenly appear again and, of all things, give Darien and Raye a house?

* * *

"My sister asked me to sweep a house you apparently built for Darien." Sapphire sat across the table from a radically changed Seiya. The once spidery thin man had bulked up so that he was an average sized man with toned muscles. In addition to bulking up the once long pony tail he'd had was nowhere to be seen. Instead, his hair was short with a tussled look that made him appear is if he'd been in a medium breeze all day. Perhaps the biggest change however; was the fact that he wore short-sleeved shirts. It had been hell for him but he'd had major surgery to reconstruct his skin. The whole thing had been highly experimental but it had worked. "Am I going to find anything questionable Seiya?"

"No. I may hate him but I have no interest in spying on him. He's getting married to a lovely girl and beginning a life with her. I wanted to give them something special." Seiya leaned back in his chair and clasp his fingers behind his head.

"So… it's essentially a bribe?" Sapphire shook his head in disappointment. Seiya obviously gave him the house to live with Raye and stay away from Serena. It was hard to say if Seiya had verbalized the idea but it was clear in Sapphire's eyes. "Seiya… she's threw with you… it's over. Move on."

"I will not move on because it's not over yet. I will marry her Sapphire. I swear to you I will." Seiya slammed his fist onto the desk and closed his eyes hating that he had to be away from her. "That fucking… worm she's with now… he pisses me off."

Sapphire sat silently staring at his best agent wondering when Seiya was going to enact a plan to get her back. However; he reluctantly stood and walked out to go and inspect the house Seiya had built.

* * *

_Why are you doing this you idiot?_ Serena stood in the bridal room leaning against the wall in the red dress Raye had chosen as a bridesmaid dress. Raye's mother was carefully tending to the final touches of the pristine white dress. The rest of the girls were there as well admiring Raye's dress… and Serena hated it. When Raye had asked her to be the maid of honor she'd wanted to scream and shout but she hadn't. Darien had pleaded with her later to cooperate.

"What do you think ladies?" Raye asked turning to her audience. The girls adorned her with compliments… all save for Serena. "Serena… don't you like it?" The blonde scanned her brother's bride and smiled nodding quietly. Raye quickly rushed to the blonde and hugged her tightly. "I never imagined I'd be marrying him and gaining you for a sister! I am a bit nervous though… you know? I mean… I'm marrying Darien Shields!"

"Yes, I know Raye. You've made it painfully obvious." Serena stepped out of the room and walked to a back hallway where she slowly slid to the ground and stared at the floor. She hated all of this. After all, what's the point of living your life when you can't be with the one you love? She'd held on to her hope, she wanted to believe that he'd abandon Raye at the last minute and realize where his heart truly lay… he hadn't though. Hearing the girls move into the hall she stood and joined them despite her need to cry.

The wedding proceeded with Serena in a trance. She didn't want to be there, she especially didn't want to be a part of the occasion yet, there she was, standing in front of roughly two hundred people smiling as if nothing was wrong. She was thankful she could act so flawlessly.

The whole thing passed in a blur until the reception. Where everyone was dancing and having a good time. "Dance with me." Darien stood in front of her with his blue eyes fixed on hers. It wasn't a question, rather it was a demand. Serena looked at Jed who smiled at the taller, darker man and stepped away. She sighed and took his hand letting him lead her onto the dance floor. The song Only One by Darren Hayes (Hey, I LOVE him, he's awesome!) started playing making her hold her breath as she listened to the lyrics.

In a world so cynical  
You came in and changed the ball  
From black to white  
And made me right  
This is all atypical  
No one else has had the time  
To read the signs  
You are the only one

No one else can keep me from  
The danger of myself  
You keep me stronger  
You are the only one

And now I love you even more  
Than I did before

I've got such a jealous side  
Reaching out  
I try to hide  
My infant stride  
And in my mind  
This is all so prototype  
Make it wrong to make it feel right  
Don't deny it  
'Cause you are the only one

No one can keep me from  
The danger I possess  
You keep me stronger  
You are the only one

And now I love you even more  
Than I did before

And when they make the call  
For one last drink  
When myself is dancing below  
And when no one knows it  
When the colors all collide inside  
Well, I can barely hide  
You are the only one

No one else can keep me from  
The danger of myself  
You keep me stronger  
You are the only one

And now I love you even more  
There is no other  
No one else I place above you  
You are the only one  
And now I love you even more  
Than I did before

It was so obviously meant for her that she hated it. Hated him for picking it! Coming to a stop she tore herself from his arms with a smile and briskly walked out of the reception hall. She had to be away from him, that song was the last straw for her. She couldn't take any more and she had to go and cry alone before returning.

Finding a quiet place outside she sat on a concrete bench and placed her face into her hands to let it all go. Did he honestly not know how he was hurting her? Or was it that he knew and didn't care? "Serena…" The sound of his voice upset her even more. She could feel him approaching her. She didn't want him there. She wanted to be alone, to let her heart ache alone! "Please stop." He breathed and knelt in front of her placing his hands on her knees. "I know this is difficult but…"

"DIFFICULT?" She shouted and pushed his shoulders thus freeing herself. "What the hell do you know about it Darien? You know NOTHING about the way I'm feeling! NOTHING!" She then began to shake as she cried now with accompanying sobs.

He stood and pulled her into his arms despite her struggles. "Don't' say that… I know exactly how you feel. Do you think it's easy for me to marry her?" His words caused her to look up with surprise. "Let me talk before you start yelling at me again." His face was so stern she couldn't deny him the opportunity to speak. "Marrying Raye is… one of the hardest things for me because… even though I'm very fond of her… you're the only one for me Serena. I've spent my life with you and… it's not fair Serena. It's not fair that we've lived our lives the way we have. I love you Serena, truly, madly, deeply love you: and I wish I could marry you. I wish I could just… just be with you but I can't."

"So… all this time… have you known about how I feel about you?" He nodded making her close her eyes. "This is… bullshit! Darien! Fuck the world and their goddamned morals! I love you! Not as a brother… you've known and done NOTHING!" He flinched slightly at these words and looked into her eyes hoping to calm her. "Tell me why Darien. Why have you denied me, broken my heart, and now told me… on your wedding day?"

"I can't tell you why Serena. Can't you just trust me? I've had my reasons and really, this is the best for the both of us… can you imagine us as a couple? He chuckled lightly. "Listen though, I want you to get over me Serena. Put your mind to it and put me behind you. Jadeite seems to be a good match Serena. Don't throw him aside for me. I'm not worth it." He sighed and leaned his head against hers.

"I'll never get over you Darien… you have my heart and you always will. Believe me I've been trying to replace you and all my efforts have been in vain." She pulled herself away from him slightly then jumped as he suddenly pressed his lips to hers in a less than innocent kiss.

As soon as she regained her senses he pulled away and released her. "We'd better go back in before they realize we've been out here for so long." He turned towards the building then reached for her hand. "Shall we?" She wiped away her tears and sullenly took his hand to return to what was supposed to be a day of love and celebration but was really a façade.

Walking back into the reception hall Raye rushed to Darien and pulled him to the dance floor playfully. The twenty year old woman was acting as if she was sixteen and about to go on her first date. As she watched the newlyweds dance Jed approached her with a concerned smile. "You're not doing too well are you?" She shook her head and leaned against him. "I'm sorry you're not having a good time…" He trailed off then suddenly jumped to life. "Hey, let's dance! You can show me up." A fake smile spread over her face as she agreed and took the dance floor with him.


	19. A Love to Die For

Okay all. Here's the second to last chapter. I hope you like it! Please let me know with a **REVIEW!**A Love to Die For

* * *

Serena listened patiently as Raye excitedly delivered the news. Anymore the beautiful blonde didn't care. Raye's news didn't affect her in the least but for Darien's sake she acted as if she was thrilled. "How far along are you?" She asked in that peppy tone that one would expect upon hearing news of a couple getting pregnant.

"Oh… the doctor said about two months! I was wondering why I was getting so fat!" Raye laughed. "I swear… your brother has the best timing in the world. I haven't told him yet… he's been busy organizing his campaign for DA… he's being endorsed by the mayor and Andrew… of course… but if he wins he'll be the youngest DA in the state's history." Raye was so happy it was sickening. "On the other hand… how are you?" Serena laughed into the phone almost as if she'd had a mental break down. She felt like she had but she wasn't about to let Raye know it.

"I'm perfect Raye! I'm just so very shocked that you'd ask about me when your life's going so splendidly!" Raye remained quiet on the other end of the phone as if she were thinking of something. "Oh! I'd love to stay on the phone and chat but I have to go okay? Say hi to Dare for me and I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Serena hung up the phone before Raye could even breath. One and a half years had passed since Darien had proclaimed to her his love… she still hadn't let it go. With each passing day she wondered what he was doing, wondered what it would have been like if he'd only said "I don't" rather than "I do". If he'd only pushed everything aside and chosen her things would be different. She wouldn't feel so empty, the scenes where she had to pretend to love someone might be more authentic… though she'd been pretending to love people for many years. Even now, with Jed, she pretended to love him. Much like Darien had said that day, she was very fond of Jed but the black-haired Adonis was the only one for her. The worst part was that Jed didn't deserve it. He deserved so much better than what she could give him.

She then frowned. What if Jed asked her to marry him? He'd been hinting at it for weeks now. Would she have the heart to say no? She'd never had the intention of marrying; if she couldn't be with Darien then she didn't want anyone. On the other hand… would it be so bad to make someone else happy for a change? Maybe she was being selfish… was that one of the reasons Darien married Raye? To make someone else happy? No, maybe he was just sadistic.

Picking up her phone she dialed Jed's number and waited for him to pick up. He answered hesitantly making her frown. "Why are you so hesitant Jed?" He was silent. "Jed?"

"Sorry Sere… I'm shopping right now that's all." She could practically hear him smile into the phone. "I'll bring dinner home okay?" She smiled gratefully, realizing she hadn't eaten the entire day. "Chinese?"

"Of course." She softened and sighed. "Raye just called… she's pregnant." Jed was silent on the other side of the line. "Oh, and Darien's launching a campaign for the DA's office. Imagine him parading around with a pregnant wife! That's going to…" She froze and paled. Was Raye a campaign image? He'd dreamed of being a District Attourney for so long… she hadn't thought to consider Raye as a campaign image. "He'll get votes for that won't he?" She snapped.

"For sure! But hey, Serena… I… I've got to um… go… are you going to be okay if I hang up now?" He asked kindly before she approved and hung up herself. Picking up the phone she dialed Darien's number. She had to know. She needed to know if he'd picked Raye because she'd get him elected.

"Serena! I'm surprised you're calling. Raye just told me the news, and that you were the first to know. That's unfair isn't it?" He laughed then became quiet when she didn't respond. "Something tells me you intend to have a serious conversation."

"I do. How brilliant you are Darien!" Her voice was dripping with so much sarcasm it was very possible that you could visually see it. "I need you to answer a question. I want an honest answer too… did you… did you marry Raye because she'd help you get elected and I wouldn't?" His hesitation practically answered for him.

"I think you know the answer to that Serena." His voice was emotionless. Typical, he didn't really want to answer. He refused to lie and was trying to take the easy way out.

"Darien… I need an answer. Did you… have you done all of this just to become the DA… did you deny me because I'd injure your campaign?" Her voice broke slightly. Did she really want to know the answer? Truly know the answer?

"I'm not going to deny the fact that I did certain things to get where I am but I never thought you'd be an injury to a campaign… it's just… Serena… what you're thinking now is one of many reasons." He then paused. "I was hoping you were over this." She could hardly believe what he was telling her. He admitted it! Admitted that Raye was in-part, only a part of his campaign.

"You're quite the actor yourself Darien… I'm shocked because… you've always been so honest about everything but now you're… your whole life is based on lies Dare. Is your child just another part of the puzzle? Raye's pregnancy a publicity stunt?" She was practically shaking. If it was true then it was still possible for him to leave her.

"Not entirely… though… I did time this right didn't I?" The grin was evident in his voice. She blinked her eyes wondering when Darien turned into such a manipulator. He was good… very, very good. "If you'll let me get off the phone I have an excited wife to deal with. I'll talk to you soon okay? Bye Serena."

"Bye Dare." She hung up and stared blankly at the floor. It made so much sense… not that she agreed with him. It just made her feel better.

* * *

Jed glanced in his rear-view mirror yet again as he drove down the road. He was sick of all the paparazzi constantly following Serena and him around. They had seen him in the jewelry store and immediately started to snap pictures of him ring shopping. He smiled as he looked at the jewelry store bag with the engagement ring safely nuzzled by a velvet box.

He knew Serena didn't really have plans to get married but he wanted to make her his. Even if she said no he wanted her to wear the beautiful trinket as a symbol of his love. He'd ask her right after dinner and he was fairly sure she'd say yes.

At the current moment he was only concerned about the car following him. It had been with him for a while and he was beginning to wonder why. "Maybe I'll go by the police station." He wondered aloud and turned to go down a steep and winding road. As he wound around the hill he noticed how dark it had gotten. "Damn it… she's probably waiting for me… ugh! Damn paparazzi." He turned the wheel to go around the next curve only to feel it loose. The car continued towards the edge of the road and consequently the long drop to the ground below. He immediately slammed on his breaks however; it was too late. The vehicle slammed through the guard rail and plunged into the dark abyss below.

The dark blue car that had been following him continued onto the bottom of the road and worked it's way to the crash. Parking the car the owner stepped out touching shining black loafers to the ground. The man scanned the scene and smiled, his icy blue eyes sparkling with delight as he slowly walked to the car. The nose was smashed like an accordion into the ground and he could hear the engine struggling to remain alive. Jed, was bend over the steering wheel unconscious with a small trickle of blood starting at the corner of his mouth and reaching to his chin.

Slowly he began to wake, his eyes fluttered open and lazily looked around until he saw a figure standing just a foot away. His green eye scanned the man and, upon reaching his face, Jed paled. "S… Seiya?" His voice was breathy and his chest hurt to move. "Hey… can you help me out of here?"

Seiya knelt by the broken window and smiled at the blonde man almost wildly. "I could help you Jed; but I won't. Your time with Serena has expired." Jed let a large breath escape him as he sighed and let his head droop. "Don't look so sad Jed. You don't have to watch her run away with some other man like I have."

"Seiya… please. Don't do this to me. I love her and I was…" Seiya laughed again and stood making Jadeite pause.

"Dear boy, you need to be more careful. You were careless… not everyone following you around snapping pictures is a paparazzi. I know what your intentions were. I'm sorry Jed but I have to kill you. I don't have a choice. You see… I promised myself years ago that I'd marry her. I can't let you ask." Seiya chuckled. "I just want you to know… you're going to die for your love for her… but she doesn't love you." Jed let a tear fall from the corners of his eyes.

"She'll never marry you Seiya. I doubt she'll even talk to you. What makes you think you can just walk back into her life?" Jadeite smiled knowing Serena wanted nothing to do with Seiya.

"Oh… I think Darien's going to pitch the idea to her." Seiya smiled as Jed laughed. "You laugh but you see… I know where Darien lives. I know every entrance to that house… some he probably doesn't know about. He has a lot to lose Jed. He has a wife, a baby on the way… a political career to look after… he will cooperate with me." Jed shook his head vigorously. "You'll see." Seiya turned around and walked to his car calmly leaving Jed injured and alone. Once Seiya reached his car he got behind the wheel and picked up a small device with a white button on it. With a quick press, Jed's car exploded then began to burn. Rolling down the window Seiya could hear the man's pain filled screams as he attempted to free himself. "Rot in Hell Jed." Seiya started his car and drove away and dialed 911. "Hello… I just witnessed a crash." He gave the operator the location and hung up with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Serena sat in the living room thinking of Darien. The day's revelations had soothed her greatly and now she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to move back to Washington to be nearer to Darien. Perhaps then, he'd consider having an affair with her… now that she knew his feelings it would be easy to seduce him and convince him to do it. No one would ever know. Her struggle was with Jed. She knew he was going to ask her to marry him, his trip to the jewelry store had been plastered all over the television. All she really had to do was wait.

It was nine when the door bell to the large flat rang and the maid, Hotaru opened the door to reveal two police officers in their uniforms. The young woman then lead them into the living room where Serena looked at them with surprise and stood. "Is something wrong officers?" She asked in alarm.

"Yes Miss Shields something is wrong…" The officer hesitated then sighed. "There was an accident and… a Mr. Jadeite Galet. The vehicle caught fire. Sorry Miss but he was gone before the ambulance arrived." Serena sat on the couch with a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong with this story. Jadeite was one of the most careful drivers she'd ever seen. "Is there anything you need us to do?" The officer asked politely.

"What can you do?" She sighed and looked at the men. "No, I don't need anything. Thank you for your hard work… have his parents been told?" She stared into the carpet.

"Yes miss… they received the fall first and asked us to notify you." She nodded and walked them to the door. She was in shock from the news but at the same time. She felt numb, as if it didn't matter that he'd died. Slowly she returned to the couch, Hotaru following her closely.

"Serena… are you okay?" The dark haired woman asked with a concerned tone. She had been working for Jed and Serena for almost a year. They were the couple she aspired to be with her boyfriend. They were so happy and perfect together. This was certainly terrible news.

"I'm okay… I need to call my brother. There's no point in staying in this city. I can always act, anywhere I go I can do that." She said absently and picked up her phone. "Will you accompany me back to Washington Hotaru? No, you have family here." Serena answered her own question and dialed Darien's number.

"Serena… I don't want to continue that conversation so if you're…"

"He's dead Dare." She said blankly and listened to the silence over the line. He was deep in thought. "I'm going to come home and be closer to you." She said with conviction. "I can act anywhere so… there's no point in staying here. Without…" She paused then felt a wave of sadness his her. "He was going to ask me to marry him." A tear streaked down her face. "It's cruel Dare, it's all so cruel. Who dies on the day they were going to propose to someone?"

Darien was silent for a few moments. Raye was sitting next to him on the couch looking at him curiously, making him self-conscience. "A lucky person. He died loving you. If he was going to propose to you today then today was the day he loved you most. He died at the height of his happiness because he knew… you'd say yes." Darien looked at his teary eyed wife and sighed.

"What makes you think I'd say yes?" She asked blankly. "I made up my mind today. I wouldn't marry him because. I love someone else and it's wrong to let someone else believe a lie… and you know it."

He chuckled then knitted his brow. "So, when do you plan on moving back home?" He asked the question nonchalantly even though he was secretly dreading it. Having her so close would be hell for him. It had been years since they had been close and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

"In a few months. I have find a place there, buy furniture, then I have to sell this place." She bit her lip and wondered if Darien was excited. In a way she certainly was. "I also have to handle all of Jed's things… which is going to be less than pleasant."

"If you need any help… I'm here for you. You know that don't you?" He smiled into the phone and looked at Raye. By the time Serena made it down he would already be elected and Raye would be so far along in her pregnancy… well he wasn't sure what life would be like.

"Yes Darien. I know. You always have been and I expect nothing less." She then said her goodbyes and hung up the phone with mixed emotions. She looked around the apartment and began to feel an overwhelming sadness. She missed Jed and felt an immense guilt accompanying her sadness. "I'm sorry Jed but… I have to put our life behind me."


	20. All Things Come to an End

OKAY! the last chapter in this one. **Remember to read the AN at the bottom** and just believe in me okay? You'll appreciate me in the end I promise you that. but anyways, **REVIEW** and move on to the next installment.

* * *

All Things Come to an End

Darien walked into his new office for the first time. It was large with an entire wall of windows looking out over the city. Setting in his chair he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the giant mahogany desk. He had done it. He was the DA, he'd ac accomplished his career goal.

The sound of the door opening prompted him to open his eyes. Standing before him was a smiling Seiya. Seeing his smile Darien sat forward and glared at him. "Why are you here Seiya?" The reformed man sat in one of the high backed chairs opposite from Darien and made himself comfortable. "Seiya?"

"I've come to collect, Darien. I'm tired of waiting for her to come back to me. When I heard about Jadeite's death I thought she'd call but she hasn't. Instead, I learn that she's been spending more time talking with you." Seiya narrowed his eyes as his grin widened. "I want you to tell her how much I've changed. I want you to suggest that she lets me back into her life."

Darien stood, feeling rage fill him. Who was Seiya to demand this of him? He wouldn't do it. There was no way in hell he'd let Seiya get his hands on her again. "No. Get out of my office."

"I'm not leaving Darien. You're an idiot. You've gained so much, not that it's a bad thing it's just that… oh… how should I say it… you have so much to lose now." Darien looked at the man in front of him with disbelief. "Let me rephrase my request… If you don't do what I ask I guarantee you will regret everything you've done. I will take everything from you." Seiya then chuckled. "See, you should have told Serena the truth. If you had you wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be sitting here blackmailing you."

"I'm not going to help you. You can't do anything to me. You won't. I know you Seiya, you're a coward, you're so afraid of her rejecting you that you have to try and bring me down. I'm the one with the power here Seiya. I'm the one who has her heart." Darien sat and glared at his enemy who glared back. "You were the worst decision of my life."

"No, this moment is the worst decision in your life. Do you know what I'm capable of? I'm the one who sent that blonde fool to his death, I'm the reason she's moving back here… though I'm sure the stunt you pulled at your wedding has an influence." Darien paled slightly. Seiya had been watching him. Seiya had been watching everyone.

"Has Sapphire helped you with all of this?" Darien growled making Seiya laugh. Seiya then grinned and held up a hand, admiring it as if it were the most beautiful hand ever.

"Sapphire's no longer in charge. I am. He was getting in my way so, I managed to take his job." Darien leaned back in his chair beginning to feel the seriousness of the conversation. "Yes Darien. I'm the regional director. I'm the one holding all the strings. So, I suggest that you cooperate." Closing his eyes, Darien sighed. No matter what Seiya threatened he wouldn't sell Serena out. He couldn't.

"No Seiya. If you want her back you're going to have to try and do it yourself." Seiya stood suddenly and walked to the door. As he put his hand on the knob he turned back to Darien with a cold look on his face.

"As you wish Darien. I'd be lying if I said this won't be painful... but I'll make sure it is. By the time I'm done with you you'll beg me for death; and once I have her… she'll pay too. I've had time to think about it and… she deserves punishment. I love her, truly I do but, she'll never love me. Not really." Seiya laughed. "In fact, I'll make her love me. Force her to, and I promise you this Darien. Every night, when I'm fucking her, I'll make it so painful she'll beg me to stop. She'll cry for you and you'll never come to save her… because… in the end Darien. You're the coward." With that Seiya was out the door and walking briskly to the elevator. He had to start enacting his plan, and he knew the perfect man to help him.

* * *

Seiya walked down the long concrete hall escorted by a well-armed guard. They had passed roughly one hundred steel doors with small windows and Seiya was beginning to wonder when they were going to reach cell 472.

The guard walked quickly, as if he was worried that all of the doors might simultaneously open and release all of the dangerous criminals. "Here it is sir. Cell number 472 Fiore Casinean … May I ask… what do you need this guy for?" Seiya glared at the guard causing the chubby man to wilt and open the door swiftly. Seiya stepped into the door way and looked down at the man doing rapid push ups.

A short time passed before Fiore stopped what he was doing and looked up at the man in the doorway. "Who are you and to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" His Brown eyes scanned over the well-dressed agent and frowned. "What's this about buddy?"

Seiya's icy eyes twinkled as he sat on the ground and looked at his subject carefully. He looked like a man who'd been imprisoned for many years. His brown hair was long and greasy, his dark eyes were filled with anger and resentment. "My name is Seiya Kou. I'm the regional director of the CIA in the Pacific Northwest. I've come to release you."

Fiore stopped his push-ups and stared at the man in disbelief. "Why are you so far from home Agent Kou?" Fiore felt captivated by this man. Whoever he was, he was a serious man.

"I'm here for you. Do you remember her?" Seiya pulled a photo of Serena from his pocket and showed it to the greasy man who took it and sat on the ground. Fiore's eyes lit up as he looked at the picture then at Seiya. "Well?"

"Yeah, I remember her. Her fucking brother put me in here to rot. He took it all so personally… of course, I wanted him to… damn seeing this photo… taken recently?" Seiya nodded making Fiore let out a low growl of pleasure. "She hasn't changed a bit. I don't think I've ever fucked a woman so very… insatiable." Seiya narrowed his eyes at the wide grin that spread over Fiore's face. "You certainly have my attention now. What do you need my help with?" Fiore's eyes were still glued to the photo in his hands. "I'd like to see her again…"

"I need your help in taking Darien down. I don't know if you're aware but he's married now and has a baby on the way. He's also recently been elected to be the DA of southwest Washington." Seiya smiled as Fiore ripped his eyes from the photo and to him.

"So, another man who hates Darien Shields… why?" Seiya sneered at Fiore's blatant curiosity but also admired it.

"I'm in love with Serena. We were a couple for almost two year then… well, let's say work got in the way. One word from Darien's mouth and she threw me out of her life. I want back in and he refuses to help me. My motto is, if you're not with me, then you're in my way." Seiya smiled then and leaned forward slightly. "I remove obstacles from my path Fiore. Would you like to help me?"

"Why can't you do it alone?" The question was a valid one. One that Seiya had to answer carefully.

"I could… but then you wouldn't be a free man now would you?" Fiore smiled and stood. Seiya followed suit and found himself shaking Fiore's hand. "So… we have a deal? If I get you out you will follow my orders and do what I ask?"

"As long as I'm free to do as I please after this mission is done." Seiya nodded and turned from Fiore. He knew he left Fiore excited, and he was glad. The truth was, he knew Fiore was a menace to society and not even he would let a crazed man like Fiore run around. No, after the job was done he'd make sure Fiore was dead; a small price to pay for what he wanted.

* * *

Serena stood from the table and began clearing the places. She wasn't sure why but Darien had been watching her closely all night. "Well, did you like it?" She smiled at her guests trying her best not to stare at Darien too long. She hated not being able to ask him what was wrong but Raye's presence made it difficult to talk about him. He didn't like talking about his feelings in front of her, especially because she was in the ninth month of her pregnancy.

"I loved it Serena… it was really good." He smiled and waited for his wife to respond. Raye politely folded her napkin by her half full plate and smiled her fake smile that made Serena want to punch her.

"It wasn't to my taste exactly." Serena eyed her brother and noticed his eyes blaze with anger. "Perhaps it's my hormones throwing my taste buds out of whack." She offered and sighed. The dining room plunged into silence for the umpteenth time that evening. Something didn't seem right. The day that Darien and Andrew had helped her move in had been fine. Raye was smiley and happy… everyone was wonderful. Had she done something to make Darien and Raye uncomfortable?

"What is?" The sarcastic question caught the two women off guard. Darien then sighed and stood grabbing his plate. His blue eyes were darker than usual and Serena knew something was bothering him. Something he wasn't sharing with her.

"I'm tired Darien. Can we not argue right now?" Raye sighed and leaned back in her chair her brown eyes showing signs of defeat. Serena looked back and forth between the two before she took the plate from Darien's hand.

"I'm sorry Raye. I've had a long day. I don't want to be so snippy." He smiled in turn making her nod. "I'm never snippy, you know that." She chuckled lightly and helped Raye out of her chair. "You look tired… why don't you go an rest on the couch while I help Serena with the kitchen."

"I'm fine. I've got this, go ahead." Serena smiled then took the plates to the sink in the kitchen. Walking back into the dining room for the remainder of the flatware Darien smiled at her then lead Raye into the living room and returned to help her clear the table. "Seriously Dare, take her home. She's tired. I'm fine doing this by myself. I'm a big girl now remember?"

"Yes… I know." He said softly and continued to clear the table ignoring the rest of her protest. They cleared the table in silence and returned to the kitchen. Serena turned on the hot water and put soap in the sink allowing the bobbles to froth up followed by a thick cloud of steam. Darien loaded the dishwasher then leaned against the counter watching the mature blonde wash the remaining dishes. "I missed you while you were gone Serena… all the time I spent away from you when I went to university… I was so close yet… now I realize I left you alone. When you were the one that left…. I didn't take that too well you know?" He stepped up behind her pressing his body to hers. "You know I hate this?" She froze feeling his breath against her neck.

"Hate what?" She asked shakily. He was so close to her, so very close that she wasn't sure what to do. What was he doing? "Dare?"

"I hate that you're still so very alone. Still unsatisfied with life… I don't want you to be like this anymore Serena. You deserve more." She shuddered lightly as she felt his hands rest on her hips. His lips tickled her neck, just below her ear causing her to release the breath she'd been holding. This had to be a dream, definitely a dream. Darien wouldn't do this in real life.

"What are you doing?" She asked shakily and moved her body as far away as he'd let her. She didn't want this to be a dream but she knew it had to be. This had to be a dream and yet she had to risk waking, she had to hear him answer her.

"What I should have done years ago." She felt him smile then gasp as his arms wrapped around her and he bit her neck lightly. "For so long we've been playing this game. Denying each other what we know we want… I'm done playing Serena. I've gotten to the point where I need you." She struggled against him managing to push him away just enough so she could turn and stare into his darkened eyes. It was in that moment that she saw the eyes that had always confused her. Eyes that held longing and lust.

"Dare… what… what about Raye?" She whispered as if Raye would hear her. She knew better but it seemed far more proper to whisper. He smiled a wry smile and pushed her against the counter while he shut off the water. His lips lingered so close that she could practically taste him.

"What about her? She's not you Serena and I don't want her." He whispered then crushed his lips to hers invading her mouth with his tongue. It was by far the most heated kiss of her life and her entire body felt as if it were on fire. As if automatically she laced her fingers through his perfect black hair and pulled him closer. It was wrong, oh it was so very wrong but she didn't care. She wanted him… needed him and apparently he returned that sentiment.

She felt his hands on her, lifting her onto the counter but beyond that it was all a haze. Their lips were locked the entire time, tongues battling for power. She shivered as he moved to her neck and his hands slid over her bare legs, up her skirt to her hips were he worked his fingers under the silk of her panties. Wrapping her legs around his waist she tugged at his dress shirt hungrily, button after button she exposed his flawless chest so that she could run her nails over his skin.

Reaching for the waist of his slacks she pulled the button open and began to lower his zipper. As she felt his fingers brush against her clit she moaned and threw her head back arching her body forward. Seemingly pleased with the reaction he dared to move his fingers farther until he was pressing against her barrier.

"Darien… can we go home now?" Raye's voice interrupted the heated spell they were under causing him to growl and lean his head against her chest. "Darien?" The ebony haired woman's pathetic cry caused him to pick up his head and stare into her eyes.

"Yes Raye, we can go home now. I'll take you home then come back here to help Serena finish the kitchen." He sighed then removed his hand and stepped back. His eyes never left hers in his blue depths a promise was spoken; a promise to return and continue on with what they had started. He then buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants, which he then zipped and buttoned.

No words were spoken as he lifted her off the counter then continued into the living room and helped Raye up. "Thank you Serena. I really did enjoy dinner… even if I didn't really like the taste." She smiled warmly then looked at Darien.

"I did." He chuckled and licked the finger that had just been so close to entering the blonde hostess. He then touched the tip of Serena's nose with a smirk. "I'll be back to help you finish the daunting task at hand." Serena blushed furiously for perhaps the first time in her life. "I mean it. Don't even dream of finishing without me." He winked then walked Raye out of the house and put her into the passenger seat.

_Holy hell Serena! You just made out with your brother! Goddamn… he knows what he's doing too!_ She smiled out the window with a wave then giddily ran back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. When he came back she didn't want to have to deal with the kitchen.

* * *

"She made that much of a mess huh?" Raye laughed as Darien helped her out of the car. He nodded blankly and began to walk her to the house. "Wait! Let's go for a quick stroll through the park."

"I thought you wanted to go home." He looked at her critically. She only smiled and shrugged. "Raye honestly."

"I did want to go home. But now I want to go for a walk. Come on, real quick then you can go back and clean up her damn kitchen. I mean really Dare, she can clean it up by herself. I don't see why you insist. She doesn't need you anymore." She pulled him towards the park not realizing the frustration coursing through his veins.

He finally relented and began to walk through the park with his wife when a familiar voice interrupted them causing him to freeze. "Well, well, well, Darien Shields. It's been a while. I see you've been quite successful while I sat in prison rotting away." Raye turned to see the figure first. He was tall with freshly died baby blue hair and pink streaks at the temples. "Hello my dearest pet."

"Stay away from her Fiore!" Darien yelled and turned pushing Raye behind him protectively. "What do you want?" Fiore smiled and took a few steps towards the two in the middle of the park. His hands were casually behind his back.

"You ruined my life Darien… I'm here to return the favor… only this time… I won't be fucking your sister. Oh no, this time, I have something so much worse… more… valuable." He brought a silenced gun out from behind his back and smiled as Darien paled. "You guessed it your time has come Darien." The man held up the gun and shot his target in the stomach causing Darien to collapse to the cold hard concrete. Raye screamed.

"Raye! Run!" Darien coughed. The raven-haired woman began to rush as fast as possible away from the angered man with a gun only to be struck down by another bullet. This one strategically aimed at the back of her head. "FIORE!" Darien yelled as Raye crashed down to the concrete a pool of blood pooling around her head. "I'll kill you for this!"

"I don't think you're going to be killing anyone Darien." Fiore laughed and walked coolly to Raye's body then rolled her over. "This might bother you a bit." He smirked and cut into Raye's swollen belly. Darien watched helplessly as Fiore cut his son from his wife, watched helplessly as the crazed man set the crying infant on the concrete then held up the gun again. "Tell me Darien… was she worth all of this suffering?" With that another gunshot rang through the park followed closely by the sounds of an ambulance siren.

Darien watched as Fiore dropped to the ground and Seiya stepped out of the shadows. "Fucking animal." Seiya kicked Fiore's head to the side and walked slowly to Darien. "Do you know what happens now Dare?"

"She'll never take you back… not ever." Darien coughed, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. "She sees you for what you are Seiya… a sick… freak."

"Me? Oh, Darien. Do you honestly think what you've done is any better than what I have? You've lied to her, for her entire life you've lied. No longer Darien, here's how this is going to work… the authorities will take your child to the hospital and tend to him. He'll live, and according to your will… Serena gets him right?" Darien paled. "She can't keep your son without providing a "proper" home. That means, she has to get a husband."

"Seiya don't… don't do this." Darien let his forehead touch the concrete. What could he do? Seiya had carefully orchestrated everything; and he would win. "She'll marry Andrew not you."

"Not likely. I have this feeling she's going to call me when the police come and knock on her door tonight. She'll blame it on me, I know she will but once everything plays out… I'm going to be the one putting a ring on her finger. You on the other hand." Seiya pressed the tip of his gun to Darien's temple and pulled the trigger allowing the gun to click. It was empty. "You're going somewhere special Darien. I'm not going to kill you because I want you to suffer. I know that you've inflicted all this unnecessary pain on yourself but… it's been nothing compared to what's to come… the promise I made in your office still holds."

By this time the police and paramedics had come and were surveying the scene. Seiya stood and smiled at the entourage then made a motion with his hands making it obvious that he'd persuaded the others to follow him. "You all know what to do people! Now… Move!"

Darien closed is eyes to prevent the tears from falling. This wasn't how he'd planned it. He wanted to go to Serena, to finally tell her the truth and love her. He just hadn't realized how powerful Seiya had become, how incredibly cunning. "I'm so sorry Serena… looks like I won't make it back after all." He whispered silently as his body grew cold and he lost consciousness.

* * *

The sound of loud knocking woke Serena from her sleep. Wearily she gazed at the clock; it was eleven at night. _Finally._ She thought and quickly rushed to the door pulling it open to see a man dressed in a police uniform. She blinked a few times. "May I help you?"

"Serena Shields?" He asked removing his hat. She nodded then stepped aside to let him enter the house. "I have some news for you." She paled not knowing what to think. The last time a police officer had appeared like this was when Jed had died in the car accident. Suddenly her thoughts turned to Darien. What if he crashed on his way to her? "I don't know how to tell you this ma'am… your brother… Darien... and his wife Raye…" He hesitated as her hands fluttered to her chest and she leaned against the wall to await the news he was about to give. "They were murdered in the park. A crazed man with a gun, shot your brother then Raye… after which it seems that he… removed your nephew from his mother… the child is at the hospital now…" She slid down the wall unable to comprehend the words coming from the officer's mouth. "Miss. Shields… I'm so sorry… if there's anything I can do…"

"Bring him back!" She screamed suddenly as if in pain. "It's not true! You're lying to me!" Tears streaked down her face as she felt her heart ripped from her chest. How could he be dead. He was just with her, he promised he'd be back. He was finally going to love her, finally going to make love to her. He just couldn't be dead. "Tell me you're lying!" She screamed again and stood this time hitting the man in the chest. "You have to be!" Suddenly she stopped and began to sob uncontrollably. "Please no… not him… it should have been me…" Her legs began to give way allowing the officer to catch her in his arms.

"Miss… is there anyone I can call for you?" He asked tenderly and carried her to the living room and put her on the couch. "Miss?"

"Andrew Furyhata…" She nodded blankly then pulled her head up. "Yes, call Andrew Furyhata, make sure he knows about this. Then call Seiya Kou." The officer looked at her and nodded before stepping outside to make the calls. It was as if time was nothing in the next few hours. She could hear the police moving around her house, attempting to talk to her. She wanted to talk back but none of their words registered, nothing made sense.

That was how Seiya found her. Sitting on the couch blankly, staring ahead without thought. "Sweet face?" He asked and touched her face bringing her from her trance. Her cerulean blue eyes, now faded and empty fixed on him and flared with anger and hate. "Serena?"

"You!" She shouted and punched him in the face making him freeze. "You did this didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" She screamed angrily. "You always hated him! ALWAYS!" Her desperate sobs called the attention of the officers only to have Seiya look at them empathetically.

"Serena… I'm sorry… I didn't do this." He looked into her eyes, his icy orbs, for the first time, showing deep sadness. "Come here… I'm here for you." He cooed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm here… go ahead and cry." He sighed and pet her hair tenderly. "Anything you need… just let me know." He paused and looked at the officer. "Who shot them?"

"The man's name was… Fiore Casinean." Serena cried out loudly and began to sob even harder. "The officers on the scene had to shoot him."

"Shhhh… it's okay…" He soothed and looked at the officer pointedly. The man nodded and stepped out of the room to leave the two alone. "Serena… look at me." He smiled and lifted her chin tenderly. "They said the baby survived." For a brief moment she looked relieved then devastated.

"It's not right Seiya… it's not right. He'll never get to see his baby… he'll never get to know Derrick." Seiya paused and squeezed Serena tighter. "That's what he wanted to name it. Raye was being a bitch and wanted to name something else but I want his name to be Derrick." She continued to babble until sleep finally claimed her allowing Seiya to take her up to her bed. Laying her down he tucked her in and smiled. Everything was falling into place.

The next day Serena woke, feeling as if it was all a terrible nightmare. A nightmare that she soon realized was very much real. Below her she could hear the irate voices of her mother, Seiya, and Andrew. "I don't care if she is sleeping you wake her the FUCK up!" Ilene shouted angrily. "That monster who she went out with years ago came back and killed my little boy! MY SON and his beautiful wife! Whenever something goes wrong she's always involved!"

"She's always involved because he's usually around!" Andrew shouted, obviously referring to Seiya. She quickly got up and rushed down to the shouting group. Ken looked like the only one who didn't want to fight, didn't want to argue. "Serena! How can you let him back in your house? You know he did this!" Andrew growled.

"I did not Andrew. Please don't allow your disdain for me make you ignorant." Seiya said calmly making Andrew growl again. "Look, this is a terrible day. Despite what everyone may think of me… I admired Darien very much. He was an amazing person. Raye was a dear friend of mine, the only person who ever talked to me in elementary and middle school. What's important now is the baby; and I don't see how blaming people helps him." Seiya's calm words hushed the group as Andrew hung his head.

"He willed the baby to Serena. I was there when they wrote it. Everything goes to Serena, the house, the money, the baby… everything but that car he loved so much." Serena looked at Andrew in shock.

"What? Why me?" She asked sitting on her stairs. "Why would he… why?" Ilene began an angry tirade. The woman was furious to say the very least and she was determined to take it out on the only person she knew would take it.

"You? How dare he! I'm his mother! You're nothing but a two-bit tramp! You're a goddamned slut and everyone knows it! The only good choice you made with your love life was Jadeite and he's dead! Darien loved you too and now he's dead! You bring nothing but death and destruction to everyone around you! You're not worthy of that child or any of that money!" Serena sat silently taking in her mother's words; and for the first time she realized, Ilene was right. In all the years Ilene had shouted her disapproval she hadn't thought it true but it was. She wasn't worthy of taking Derrick but she wanted to. She had to. It was what Darien had wanted.

"I don't care what you have to say." Serena stood and looked at the group in front of her. "I will honor Darien's wishes and I will take Derrick. I'll raise him as my own and he'll be happy. I have my own money and if in fact Darien did will his estate to me then… I will manage it to the best of my abilities. As of today, I am a mother, not a slut." Her broken tone sobered everyone in the room. Never before had Serena seemed so lifeless. Seiya inwardly smiled at this. He'd succeeded in breaking her. She was nothing but a shell now and he could now control her. A broken spirit is the easiest to contain. "Who was his lawyer? I think I need to go and speak with him to arrange everything."

Andrew sighed and looked down at the ground before answering. "The man's name is Malachite Jones. He has an office on Main Street." Serena nodded and walked to the kitchen as if she were a robot. Grabbing the phone book she looked the man up and dialed the number, waiting for an answer. A pleasant woman answered and set up an appointment immediately stating that she was very grieved at the news of Darien's death. Serena had nodded and hung up the phone. It was strange, she didn't feel anything, it was as if all of her being was numb. Or maybe it was that the situation hadn't fully hit her yet.

* * *

Serena stepped up to the casket with a ring on her finger and Seiya by her side. Her cerulean blue eyes were empty, drained of emotion as she gazed at Darien's still face. He looked as if he were only sleeping and that any time he could come alive. "Dare? Seiya and I will take care of little Derrick… I promise you we'll never let anything bad happen to him… he's so perfect Dare… he looks just like you except for his brown eyes… Raye's eyes… you weren't supposed to die … you said you'd be right back… we were supposed to keep living and be happy for once…" She began to reach for his face only to have Seiya quickly but tenderly lace his fingers with hers. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face before turning back towards Darien's still body. "I love you…" She whispered and allowed Seiya to lead her away as John and his wife stepped up.

"Well kids… at least you're together… my grandson's in good hands and I'll check in on him for ya babygirl." He put his arm around Raye's sobbing mother before letting his tears fall as he led his wife to her seat.

The funeral director gave his speech about the couple elegantly before the entire funeral chapel was cleared out and the caskets were moved into a hearse to be transported to their final resting places. Serena paled, as the two caskets were set into the electric lifts meant to lower them down into the ground. The director said a few more words then the crowd began to break as the caskets started to lower marking the end of Darien and Raye's lives.

"NO!" Serena screamed and ran to Darien's casket throwing herself onto it and causing the remaining people to look at her. "DON'T leave me! You promised you'd always be here for me! You said you'd be right back! You liar!" She screamed loudly and grasp onto the sides of the wooden mass as Seiya tried to pry her off with Andrew's help. "He's not dead! He CAN'T be dead because I'm still alive!" She screamed and hit Seiya forcefully in an attempt to make him release her. "Please just kill me." She sobbed brokenly. "Please… Seiya… please?" He sighed and pulled her to him.

"Serena… we have Derrick to care for now. Derrick needs a mother… you don't want him going to Ilene do you?" She shook her head violently. "Then pull yourself together before they take him from us. Serena, please, look at what you still have." Her sobs slowly began to dwindle as Seiya lead her to his sedan. Putting her in the passenger seat he smiled and looked towards the caskets now being lowered into the ground. With Derrick waiting for them in the house he'd built he then got into the car and looked at his new wife with joy behind his eyes. "Let's go home to our new life Serena." She nodded blankly and closed her eyes where she could relive her memories. Seiya was right, she should focus on what she had, and she still had Darien in her heart. Maybe she'd make it after all…

The End

**PLEASE READ!-** Ah ha! Even though this says it's the end it isn't. Onto the sequel! I would like at this time to provide you with the summary of the sequel so you continue to read because it's far from over!

**Web of Lies- Living a broken life the once named Serena Shields struggles with herself and her husband. Her days are lived in a fantasy life that has her nephew and daughter convinced she's insane. With an abusive and controlling husband watching her every move she attempts to live peacefully only to discover it's all a lie and nothing is as it seems. As she untwists the webs spun around her she sees that her husband kept a few secrets from her, one hidden from her to keep her with him. The sequel to Twisted Webs!**


	21. Sequel's up

The sequel's up! It's named Web of Lies. Check it out!


End file.
